


My Phantom Hero

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fights, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Mecha, Pregnancy, Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Jazz is obsessed with the town hero Danny Phantom much to her mother dislikes yet after being saved by him things developed into a deep friendship that grows into something more. Danny x Jazz Incest
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom fanfic

Base on: Brotherly love, from Noxicosis  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T, Incest 

My phantom hero

Chapter one

For the last year, Jasmine Fenton or Jazz had her friends nicknamed her held a rather big crush for the local hero Danny phantom. She first saw him on the TV news as he fought against a robot-like ghost, the red-haired girl was very impressed by the ghost boy’s skills. It was soon after that Jazz started to collect anything and everything related to the ghost boy: from newspaper articles to photos downloaded from the internet since all the photos she ever took were blurry or poorly taken. She was an intense admirer, a true fan if you like.

One could say Jazz behaved much like Paulina Sanchez, although the redhead could control herself in public. Yet it didn't stop her from running after the ghost boy on every occasion she saw him, at the beginning she only wanted to talk to him, to know him, but little by little Jazz began to take a different interest on the boy. 

Even though her mother Maddie respected her daughter’s privacy she was very shocked went she "accidentally " found Jazz’s diary on the ghost boy. This was a very crude fine for the ghost hunter who dedicated her entire life to stopping the paranormal threats, it was a very obvious reaction that she had. After burning the diary the women had a very loud argument, somehow Jazz managed to save one photo of Phantom which she kept hidden ever since. 

For the following months' Jazz kept her admiration for Phantom as a secret, she didn't want to argue with her mother because of it again. Jazz could only dream of meeting with the great hero Phantom. Though one dreadful day after school Jazz went on her usual walk around the city hoping to photograph her beloved hero, she looks everywhere, places such as the park, abandoned houses but with no luck at all, as she went home she took a detour through an alleyway, there she found a ghost but not one she was looking for. 

In front of her was a huge ghost made of metal, his empty green eyes look at her like a hungry beast while some sort of laser gun comes out from his arm, he was going to kill her, Jazz had never been so terrified in her life, she fell to the ground as she back away, no words could come out of her mouth, she couldn't stop trembling. The laser cannon started to glow as it ready to shoot, all the redhead could do was close her eyes and wait for the worst, she heard the gun fired but no pain came to her. Jazz slowly opens her eyes and there he was, the one and only, Danny Phantom who had stop the ray with a green energy shield. With much haste, Phantom flew towards the metal ghost crushing him with a mighty kick to his side.

Without lifting herself from the ground Jazz watch the battle between the two ghosts, the metal one uses all kinds of weapons against Phantom from lasers to missiles, yet the town hero could dodge most of them and those he couldn't, he shot them down with his rays or block them with his powerful energy shield, despite his size and arsenal the metal ghost was quickly losing to Phantom. Once he ran out of missiles Phantom took the chance to strike his arm with an energy ball strong enough to blow the metal ghost arm off completely. 

Both ghosts stare at each other, yet Phantom had ready a second energy ball, the now arm-less metal ghost didn't risk to keep fighting and flew away, Phantom would have chase after him but he had to make sure the victim was alright, has he came near the girl he noticed who she was...Jazz... his sister.

She got up as fast as she could and instantly stood in front of him as close as possible:  
"You saved me."  
"All in a day’s work"  
Jazz moved almost on instinct, she grabs Phantoms hazmat suit and brought her face nearer to his face  
"Ja-...citizen?

She gave him her first kiss, Jazz felt like in a dream, her beloved hero, the one she had admired for more than a year was finally in her arms. Phantom’s mind was in chaos; all kinds of thoughts came to his head.

-"This is wrong! this is Jazz! but...I can't let her discover my true identity,"- Danny thought, therefore he wraps his arms around her slender figure and deepens the kiss.

Once they separated, Phantom floated in front of her:

-"You must be Jazz Fenton, right?"- asked Phantom trying to deceive her.

-"How do you know?"- she answers completely clueless about who he was.

-"Well your parents are ghost hunters....and they have been trying to kill me for some time"- Phantom felt some guilt as he told this half-lie.

For a reason Phantom didn't really understand, he invited Jazz to fly with him, they flew around the city for a few hours, eventually, they landed on a building rooftop and spoke mostly of nonsense until dusk. Once he got her home Phantom flew away yet he couldn't shake off the sensation of Jazz lips. How would he deal with her at home when he wasn't in his ghost form, things would be very uncomfortable, considering that they had promised to see each other again.

That night Jazz had such wonderful dreams involving her dear and most beloved Phantom. She was utterly in love with the ghost boy name Danny Phantom.

To be continued


	2. Jazz's Love

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of My Phantom hero  
Rating: M Incest

Chapter Two

Jazz’s Love

It had been only a few months since Jazz had met Phantom in person, although they hardly got to see each other, Jazz would write in her diary about her "dates" with Phantom no matter how brief they were or if he had to leave to battle a ghost. There were occasions she would wait to very late at night hoping Phantom would come at least to say "good night.".

As the days and weeks went by, Jazz feelings for Phantom became even stronger, she was more in love with him than the first time they met but like any other couple she wanted to do more than just talk or hold hands even if this last one was very rare, yet Phantom seems a little uncomfortable when Jazz try to make out with him for the first time, this had started to worry Jazz very much, she even believed she wasn't good enough for the great hero.

Phantom's head, on the other hand, was in complete chaos, on one side he had to protect his secret identity and on the other, he didn't want to break his sister's heart. This was an ordeal he couldn't solve on his own but he had very few options to resort to, in the end, Phantom spoke to the only one who he thought might understand the problem, Sam Manson.

-"So you save your sister from Skulker, and it seems she had a crush on you or at least at Phantom and now she thinks you two are dating, right? - Sam express- "yeah, what should I do? - Phantom asked. After a few moments of silence and thinking Sam said -"Tell her the truth, she'll hate you for a few days...... or months but that's about it, things will be back to normal soon"-

Sam wasn't someone who would joke about this kind of thing, but it was obvious she didn't like the subject. Tucker, on the other hand, was out of the question he would freak if he knew. Therefore, Phantom went airborne to clear his thoughts and come with a better solution one that wouldn't hurt his sister so much, not long had past when he reached Amity park there he saw Jazz sitting by the lake hugging her knees.

Phantom had flown behind her and notice she had been crying, many thoughts come to his mind after all he had been rejecting almost all of her advances, he knew that would hurt her but then how could he go and make out with his sister, it was wrong and immoral even if the first time had been on pure impulse, a thing of the moment if you will. Yet no matter how many solutions came to mind they all end up hurting Jazz very much, he couldn't do that anymore, the answer was now obvious to him, yes he would tell her the truth.... but not today.

Phantom flew quiet and soft as he could, and hug jazz from the back much to her surprise -"Why are you crying......my love...?"- Phantom couldn't believe what he just said, now there was no going back, they look into each other’s eyes and felt a strange force that pulls them closer and closer.... finally, they had kissed for the second time. Jazz was as in a dream all her insecurity and doubts were gone. Phantom was holding her tight as he took her into the sky.

From afar they were being observed by two very jealous and angry eyes, Paulina the most popular girl in school who had openly admitted to being in love with Phantom had just witnessed the most horrid scene of her young life, her beloved was in another woman's arms. To her greater shame, Paulina knew who that woman was, Jazz Fenton, daughter of the biggest ghost maniacs in town.

The rumors spread like wildfire around the school for the following weeks, Jazz had become a target to foul jokes, soon even the teachers were talking to Jazz about how ill their relationship was without caring if it were true or not. Jazz who saw herself as an adult didn't pay any attention to the cruel gossip that was spoken behind her and kept a mature stand about it but she did care for what her family would say. Phantom or Danny in his human form was victim to the same cruel treatment, especially from Dash.

-"hey Fenturd, heard your bitchy sister like to suck ghost co..."- a powerful punch stopped Dash from finishing his cruel sentence, those near could even hear Dash jaw break, a single punch from the puny Danny had thrown him to the ground, all Dash could do was grasp his sore and bloody jaw. Phantom walk towards Dash with his angry eyes now glowing green, it was the first time anyone saw Danny held such a threatening stance.

Dash who was still on the ground couldn't stop shaking, he just watches as Phantom lift him from the collar of his sports jacket, not Kwan or any of the other jocks dare to stand against Danny. -"If you ever dare speak bad about MY Jasmine, I will kill you"- said Phantom with the most menacing and poisonous voice he could do. Dash who had bullied Danny for so long now was terrified of him, but he wasn't the only one surprise, Sam who saw everything didn't give credit to what her eyes saw and her ears heard, -" he said my Jasmine, right?"- Sam just watch her friend walk away leaving the frightened jock on the ground.

Later that day Jazz calls out her brother after hearing what took place earlier. They sat on the school bench in the yard, he explains why he did what he had to, and was ready to tell the truth but, -"Listen Jazz......about Phantom........he...well......you got my blessing, if you want to date him, it’s ok. I mean he’s a hero and you’re a great girl, you deserve to be happy, it's like you were meant to together."- Said Danny having coward up at the last minute

Those words were like sweet honey for Jasmine, one that she didn't have for weeks even at home where her parents hardly speak to her after hearing the rumors. At last, she had someone on her side, just like this was sweet honey for Jazz, it was sour venom for Sam who listens to every word while hidden behind a tree.

Like nights before Jazz would wait in the darkness of her room for Phantom to come and at least say "good night", since that day in the park it became very often and yet he never has gone into her room, though Jazz believed that he was still shy because they barely touch and that he respected her privacy. Past midnight she was falling asleep when she heard footsteps coming from the window, where he was standing on the window frame with pretty flowers in hand, Jazz couldn't hold her excitement and leap to his arms.

Throughout the night they talk and laugh about many things, but Jazz started to fall asleep:

-"I guess it time for me to leave"- said Phantom  
-"When will I see you again "-Answer Jasmine  
-"soon... also I want to tell you something but not now"- continue Phantom -"something hard for me to say"-  
-"Why won't you tell, you trust me right?"- ask Jazz  
-"I trust you, but I have to be ready"- said Phantom while thinking -"that you might be disgusted......"

Phantom tug her into bed and even gave her a romantic good night kiss, as he left he walked towards Jazz desk to turn off her lamp, one of the drawers was ajar and in it, something that caught his attention, since Jazz was already asleep he opens the drawer to see, much to his surprise within was a small package of....

"..... condoms, well I guess since she likes to act like an adult, she would prepare for something like this especially now that she has a .............boyfriend...."- thought Phantom as he put the package back and left the room.

Phantom flew around for a while thinking that maybe it would work out, that they could be together.

To be continue


	3. Sam, Danny and Jazz

Danny Phantom Fanfic

Chapter Three: Sam Danny and Jazz

It had been nearly two weeks since Danny and Dash had fought, everyone in school was now avoiding Danny.... even Sam, as expected Danny was suspended for those weeks and there were talks about being expelled but it kept as talk for many of the kids who were bullied by Dash stood up for Danny, mainly encourage because their bully was defeated. The only good thing was that all the gossip around Jazz had died almost immediately but Danny was now the topic of most conversations at school and home.

-"Danny, I don't care if your detention is over your still grounded, I can't believe you actually broke that poor kids jaw"- Said a very angry Maddie as many times before -"What were you thinking? getting yourself into a fight, you’re not like this, ever since your sister got involve with that ghost."-

Maddie wasn't someone to get so angry but once she heard the talks about Jazz, she had been very edgy, Jack, on the other hand, was unusually quiet but that didn't mean he wasn't about to break yet one could see a mixture of disappointment and pride, Danny kept silent while pretending to hear what his mother said for he had heard the same talk over and over. Finally, he was ordered to go up to his room. 

A little more relieve he pass in front of his sister’s empty room and wonder, -"You’re probably waiting there again, I'm sorry for not being there. "-

It had been very hard for Danny to meet with Jazz even though they live together, every meal was awkward, Jazz was still a model student, top of her class but at home, she was daydreaming almost all day when not doing homework, sometimes he would see her looking out the window to the sky hoping for her beloved to come. Every single time he saw her like that he felt an incredible urge to hold her and kiss her as passionate as he could, yet he hadn't dared to try, it was more than sure he would be rejected and most likely be called "sick" or "disgusting", that would be unbearable. 

As Phantom, it was more than sure victory but as Danny, it was utter defeat. -"I can't believe I'm competing for my sisters love with .......myself"-

As per his punishment, Danny had his T.V, games and computer taken away, he only kept his phone so his parents could keep him located. He spent some time every day speaking with Tucker about random things yet he hadn't been able to contact Sam for weeks and at school, she would walk away.

-" Tucker you know what’s wrong with Sam, she’s been avoiding me for weeks"- Said Danny.

-"Don't man, but she seems very angry and she hasn't said anything to me about it"- answer Tucker.

the conversation didn't go for long, as soon as they hung up Danny started to wonder about Jazz again, -" she must be very sad, we have barely seen each other lately, I'll see her tonight, bring her flower, talk and probably make out, hope that cheers her up"- Danny had been trying to be a good "boyfriend" but the constant battles with ghost and the MIW had been exhausting and now his punishment for beating up Dash took a lot of his time and made it very difficult to have some time alone with Jazz.

Danny train of thoughts had suddenly been interrupted by his father’s loud voice, -" Danny, come down Sam’s here!!!!"-

As soon as he opens his bedroom door, Sam was in front of him and also, he heard the main door close, -"...Your parents step out..."-. Sam’s voice was cold and her eyes were sharp, she was angry, scary angry.

-"hey Sam, where you been?"- ask Danny.

-"...places..."- reply coldly the goth girl.

-"so what have you been up to"- Continue the boy.

-"..........I saw you with Jazz a couple of days ago, after you beat up Dash"-

-"uh...I uh...well..."- the boy didn’t understand what she meant.

-......You were......kissing"- Sam almost vomit as she said this.

The conversation went on for at least an hour, it was very clear that Sam didn't approve of their relationship, it was the first time they had such an argument, Sam was only a step from literally punching some sense into Danny. It was very well known to Tucker, Valerie and even Paulina that Sam is in love with Danny, all except of course, Danny. Therefore, seeing him with another woman, his own sister for that matter was heartbreaking, every single word that came out of Sam’s mouth was like a dagger to Danny especially coming from his dearest friend.

Sam’s face was now red, due to anger and disgust. Suddenly they both heard the door open and kind voice was also heard, -"Danny, I'm home"- that voice made Sam’s blood boil, nonetheless, she took a deep breath and turn around, Danny fears she would tell Jazz the truth, he felt his heartbreak out of his chest. 

-"See you at school tomorrow......Phantom"- said the girl as she glares at her friend.

Sam runs out of the house with tears in her eyes passing right next to Jazz, who she glares with disgust. -" how can he preferred her over me?!"- thought Sam as she rushes back to her house feeling somewhat like Paulina. -"It's wrong and disgusting"- she mutters -"but she is more feminine than me...damn"-.

-"Something happened between you two?"- Ask Jasmine

-...Just an argument...nothing serious"-replied her brother.

-"Ah, you turn down her love confession or something?"-Asked Jazz half-joking.

-"No, but I love someone else, not Paulina its someone almost perfect"- answer Danny very shy and blushing like mad.

Jasmine smiled as she thought of how serious it was and gave him a small sister kiss on the forehead. Danny was left speechless, -"By the way, mom gave me a call it seems she and dad are going to be out till tomorrow something about a strategic meeting with the mayor about the ghost attacks"- explain Jazz -" also their going to see Vlad in Wisconsin that’s way there coming tomorrow."-

Danny couldn't believe his luck, finally, they would have some time alone. No surprise his parents didn't say anything to him they're still very angry with him yet ever since his fight things cool down for Jazz at home, they began trusted her again. Later that day Danny told Jazz he was going to see if Sam was alright, Jazz gave her "go ahead", as she stares at the sky looking for Phantom.

-"I am going to be back really late, ok"- said Danny with a somewhat guilty voice as if he were to do something bad. 

Danny went to the flower shop to get Jazz something pretty after all it had been almost three days since they last saw each other as a couple, so he wanted to make special, he had turned into Phantom and flown to be home soon but loud gunfire caught his attention, a typical robbery at a liqueur store.

-"Well I could do with the exercise"-, Phantom said as flew into the store. 

There he saw three robbers armed with handguns and two ghosts with ski masks. At an effort to seem more heroic he greeted the thieves as he made a slight head reverence to provoke his enemies, the first to attack were the gunners, Phantom turned intangible and all the bullets went across without hurting him before they had time to reload Phantom shot a few ecto-rays to the thugs and their guns leaving them out of action, the other two ghosts attack head-on only to crash against Phantoms ecto-shield, fallen unconscious.

The nearly everyday fights with ghosts had made him very skill, so these low-level opponents were no match for him, aside from the damage already done by the thieves there was nothing else broken.

-"Excuse me mister"- said the store clerk stopping Phantom.

-"Yes, what is citizen?"- Asked the hero.

-"You have a date, right?"- ask the clerk very kindly while looking at the flowers Phantom held -"here take this I'm sure she will like it"-

The clerk had given him a bottle of wine, Phantom didn't know if it was good wine or not since he had never drunk it before, but he wasn't someone to turn back a gift so he took it with a "thank you". Jazz was mature enough to drink although he hadn't seen her drink any before. It was already starting to get dark by the time he arrived, from afar he could see that Jazz bedroom light was still on, he flew in as quiet and light as he could, Jazz hadn't noticed that Phantom had "walk" in, she was very concentrated in her homework, something very proper of her.

-"Jasmine...."- said Phantom with a very soft voice, Jazz turn around with a very happy expression on her face. Phantom hand over the gifts, she held close the flower and took a deep smell to it, a few minutes later she brought a pair of glasses so they could have the wine.

None of them were used to drinking, therefore half a bottle was little too much for them. Phantom had the intention of telling Jazz his true identity but she had other things in mind mostly impulse by the wine, she gave him a small kiss on the lips and walk over to the desk, Phantom suddenly remember what was in it.

-"Jazz, don’t you think we’re going a little to fas...."- Said Danny trying to avoid the inevitable. 

-"shhh, don worry it ok”- Answered Jazz

Jazz easily took Phantom hazmat suit off, striping him completely, none of them were drunk but they were a little "tipsy" and let’s face it teenagers aren't the brightest bulbs went it come to hormones, let it be a top student or a half-ghost. Jazz had "study" some porn movies so she wouldn't embarrass herself while she had her first time with Phantom.

Phantom he knew he had to stop her but, in the end, he got carried away, mainly because he didn't want to stop, why would they, they were in love. -"there's nothing wrong with this, right Jazz"- Said Phantom has he look into the red hair girl’s eyes. 

-"there nothing wrong, I love you so much"- answered Jazz as she opened a condom. Although Phantom knew who he was making love to he didn't stop, they both went on and on. 

They were both very tired and sweaty by the time they had finally finished, Jazz’s condom package had only one left although they wanted to use it, they were too sleepy and sleepy to get up from bed, after all, it was past 4:00 am. Phantom knew it was dangerous for him to fall asleep there, yet the moment he closes his eyes he fell asleep.

As day came Jazz move her arm around the bed but didn't find Phantom, so she sat up her sight was blurry and barely could see the person in front of her, a young nude black hair boy.

-" Danny...?"- Phantom had frozen when he heard her talk, Jazz closes her eyes to rub them and see better. The young teen took this chance to turn back into Phantom.

-"Good morning Phantom, I thought my brother was here? I swear I saw him"- said Jazz as she blushes while seeing her nude lover. -"I haven't seen him, after all, it almost midday, he could be with his friends, its Saturday, right"- answer Phantom while avoiding her eyes. There was a silence but not an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly they heard the family RV park, their parents had returned, Jazz blood had frozen, they got dressed in record time, but getting dress wasn't the only problem, there were used condoms on the floor.

Phantom grabs them as fast as he could, -" I have to go if your parents see me they will kill, and that's no joke"- said a very concerned Phantom. 

-"Don't worry, I will see you soon, right?"- answer jazz as she kisses Phantom on lips 

-" of course we will"- Said Phantom as he rushes out the window.

Jazz walk down the stairs to greet her parents but she couldn't shake the thought of seeing her brother in her room and she could also swear to have seen a white light for a second. -"It can't be, I’m overthinking things too much"-.

To be continued


	4. Sam’s conflict and Danny war

Danny Phantom fanfic  
Continuation of Sam and Danny and Jazz  
Rated T: for blood and incest

Chapter Four: Sam’s conflict and Danny war

Sam was sitting sleepless on her bed past midnight with all the lights turn off, wondering why was Jazz better than her. Indeed, Jazz is a very smart girl, top of her class, she's not a flashy dresser like Paulina, and yet she dresses quite feminine, her only real down point would be that she's a little of a tomboy but even that in a cute way. Sam on the other hand always dresses in black and hate most girly stuff, she's also an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and a goth.

-"but they're guys that like that?"- thought Sam out loud. -"So why her and not me?" hell, Danny got over that shallow tramp of Paulina...... maybe his still angry about Gregor. Tucker and i gave Danny the cold shoulder for some time". She kept going over and over the same thought throughout the night, Sam look out the window to see it had already dawned, with a deep sigh she said to her self -" better get going"-.

At school Sam look gloomier than usual, a little pale and with bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep and hoping that she wouldn't see Danny today. At far she could see Tucker being rejected by some random girl again. -"Tough luck, eh Tuck?"- said Sam with sympathy and added -"Danny's not here yet.?"

-"Naw, haven't seen him since yesterday but he did have a very big smile, like something good happened"- Answer Tucker implying something naughty, which Sam didn't like one bit. 

Danny had skip class although this wasn't unusual due to his constant ghost fights, but Sam could only imagine him making out with Jazz in public turn as Phantom, the sole idea makes her stomach stir. For a long time, Sam had imagined that to be her place not Jazz's, as the day went by she was a little relieve that she didn't see Danny at all, it would have been a very hard and awkward situation for her after all the horrid stuff she said and her notable jealousy. 

As the young goth made her way home from a hard day at school, she wonders if she should try to patch things with Danny, after all they had been friends for so long and this was probably just a phase he was going through, -” once this small problem is fix, he and I will be together as it should have been since the start”- Sam thought sure of the outcome. On her way back home she heard a soft voice. 

-"Hey Sam, how are you?"- heard the young goth from the person she least wanted to see in the world. Therefore, she turns to see the origin of her turmoil -"......Hi......Jazz."-

-"I think you had a fight with my brother, is everything OK?"- Said Jazz with her usually kind voice trying to help out, although in Sam’s head it sounded more like "I'm screwing your crush" rather than an innocent question.

-"Yeah, everything is fine, just some.... things that's all"- Answer Sam as she contains her desire to beat the elder teen up while archly adding. -"heard from Danny your dating Phantom, did he tell you his secret identity already?."- Jazz notice the provoking tone in Sam.

-"No, he hasn't told me but when he is ready he will."- said Jazz very confident. 

-"Guess he will.......gotta go..."- reply Sam -"By the way have you two ....... slept together already? – the goth girl added has if she was trying to start a fight with her. Jazz was taken aback by the question, she wasn't expecting this from Sam.

-"That's none of your business Sam, but since you’re so eager to know.... yes, we have." Said Jazz answering to the provoking question made by Sam. 

Much to her surprise the younger teen step back as if she were in front of the most disgusting thing in the world. -"you...really...um."-, Sam couldn't finish her sentence since the disgust was too much for her to bare, the goth suddenly began to vomit as she coughs very loud. 

Across the street is a diner and all who were eating there at the time were witness to the whole scene although none could hear a single word, they began to stand up concerned about the darkly dress girl. Jazz was very much dumbfounded by what she just saw, never had she seen or even imagine Sam to be in such a state.

Humiliated and disgusted, Sam run off as she said through her teeth -"your disgusting"- without stopping for anything. Jazz was still surprise by the whole scene, yet she noticed that the people in the diner started to come out, fearing to be question about what had happened she left in haste.

Jazz was now feeling sick, -"Why is everyone so against this? is it really that bad that a girl and a ghost are together?"- Jazz ask herself this while remembering that Phantom had once told her that he is half ghost. 

-"Half ghost? Does that mean he's half dead......? secret identity, he doesn't were a mask. So he must change from ghost to human, right?"- all of the sudden Jazz had a revelation, -"Why does Sam even know that Phantom has a secret identity?"-

Far from Jazz, in an abandoned factory Phantom was having a battle with Skulker and his henchmen, ghost who are similar to Skulker at least in appearance but not in skill. Missiles and gunfire were shot at Phantom although he could easily dodge the missiles, the gunfire was a different story since he couldn't go intangible so fast, nonetheless Phantom fought brave and gallant against them, one by one the henchmen were being defeated leaving only Skulker and just one of his minions standing.

Phantom stare at them and smile as if his victory was guaranteed, suddenly a blast had strike on Phantom’s back, -"it can't be, did I miss one?"-, the ghost boy thought as he turns around while preparing an energy ray to hit back. Yet he ceases the charge once he saw who had shot him, -".... Mom...?"- there she was, Maddie Fenton the most fearsome ghost hunter in town accompanied by her bad shooter of a husband and the Men in White.

Wounded, tired and surrounded Phantom look around although he knew from the beginning that the fight with the MIW and his parents was inevitable. -"hey Skulker, how about a truce for now, these jokers mean business"- said as he remembers how difficult the battles with the MIW had turned. 

In the start they were nothing more than a government money waste, but when the ghost conflicts started to take place in many parts of the country and eventually the world they passed from a walking joke to a hardcore organization with military support and army like enforcers and now they had just added the help of two of the best ghost hunters in town.

Even Skulker understood how dangerous the MIW had become therefore he had to accept the truce. The battle had begun with a "fire!!" yell by Maddie, Phantom did his best to dodge the ecto-rays shot by MIW soldiers, but their accuracy was far greater than any wanna be anti-ghost groups in town, he was force to fire energy rays to leave them out of combat, Skulker on the other hand had no mercy with anyone, he blown them into pieces or were shot down as they fought him.

Phantom fear for his parent’s safety, if they battled Skulker he would surely kill them, he knew it to a certainty, especially because they were having a very hard time fighting the surviving minion. The soldiers of the MIW were from the start true army soldiers so they were train to fight humans not ghosts, it turned out to be very different to fight a ghost who can go invisible or intangible and can use a variety of energy attacks that can come from their hands, eyes or mouth, truly a completely different level of combat.

The MIW infantry was being quickly defeated but only those who fought against Phantom were left alive, unconscious but alive. Phantom turn to where his parents are and saw them being target by Skulker, the metal monster shot three missiles at them, Phantom flew as fast as he could, he manage to grasp them and continue flying through a window into the next room, crush landing on the hard floor because of the exploiting missiles, although he got up in an instant to check on his parents, he was relieve to see them alive but unconscious, before he could relax, the floor started to tremble and the wall to his side began to break, revealing a huge white tank.

Phantom flew back to the first room, and a small missile passed by his face, -"truce is over, kid!"- yell Skulker as he threw away the last MIW and started to fire at him with everything he had. Phantom was hit by the incoming missiles, the explosions had crush him into a concrete wall; the ghost boy was stuck within the wall, he could only watch how the MIW tank was aiming at him. Phantom closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, he heard a loud blast.

-"Seriously you need more training little badger.” - Said a very familiar voice

-"Vlad!!!"- Phantom scream with joy.

-"I'll get rid of Skulker, you deal with the tank, I believe it would be easier for you", said his former enemy.

Phantom pull himself from the wreck wall, to fly above the tank and engage it with an energy ball, he quickly notices that the two turrets on it were aiming at him. The twin turrets began shooting ecto-plasma energy like a machine gun. Phantom flew away from the gunfire yet the guns kept lock on him even if he went invisible, the tank didn't seem to take any damage no matter how many energy rays Phantom shot at it, not even his mighty energy bombs seem to do anything.

The MIW tank unlike the conventional tank was design to fight ghost not human or other tanks, therefore it would support any kind of ghost attack no matter how powerful they were. It had become into a very extreme fight for the young ghost, who was in no condition to endure this more anymore, the fight with Skulker and the MIW infantry had worn him out. All of the sudden in between the machine gun fire Phantom saw a light...... the main canon had been fired, without anytime to dodge Phantom made the most powerful shield he could at the moment but it was for no good.

The blast broke through the shield and threw Phantom across the room into a huge brick chimney. He crawls out badly hurt, bleeding and bruise, he looks up and saw the huge chimney fall dawn into the tanks path, covering it with bricks and rubbish. Phantom watch hopeful that the tank was no more yet destiny wasn't so kind, the bricks began to move and fall, the great white tank came out although heavily damage. Phantom had a revelation. 

-"You’re made to resist ghost attacks but anything not ghostly can hurt you!"- said Phantom with his confidence renew. He flew to the most damage side of the tank, the only working turret could barely follow him but the canon was still a big threat, Phantom look above him, there he saw a large scaffold just a few meters away from the tank, it was old and rusty but it was strong and of course heavy.

Phantom landed on the floor having in between him and the tank a pile of rubbish, pretending to be unable to keep flying, the tank advance slowly removing all the rubbish to have him in his sights once more, -"come on you iron beast, just a little closer"- Phantom babble while stepping back. The large canon was truly intimidating, why didn't the tank shot him at far was unknown to Phantom yet he was grateful for it, now the tank was under the scaffold. 

Just like a duel from the wild west, the ghost boy and the iron beast stare at each other waiting for the worst, suddenly almost as if a voice from far away would have yell "draw", Phantom spread his arm and fire his ecto-rays to the sides of the scaffold bringing it down, the tank also fires at the same time grazing him in his side giving him a "bullet burn."

The scaffold fell crushing the mighty tank, although for a tank it was much too delicate, Phantom look around for Vlad but there were no signs of him or of Skulker. The wounded child took flight and saw civil paramedics taking his parents and the surviving MIW in an ambulance. Phantom had mix feelings; on one side he was happy that his parents were safe but on the other he was sad because it meant that he would have to fight with them again.

As he flew away the pain got worse with every passing minute, Phantom started to cry he couldn't avoid it, he wanted to go home so badly, he wanted to run into Jazz arms, he wanted to hug and kiss her so much, never in his life did he wanted to be pamper so badly, but every minute was torture. As his vision blur and the pain got more intense he remembers a song he once heard from a place and a time he could no longer remember, he song hoping it would distract him the agonizing pain:

-"Long ago I went to war... to fight the scourge of Christendom...I held aloft my blessed sword....and said by god let them come..."   
Phantom Sang without knowing where he heard it from, the tv or was it the radio. -"they said their eyes are red as flames.... I heard it told...from hell they came...."-

Maybe it was luck or perhaps it was destiny but on the sidewalk was Jasmine looking to the sky hoping to see her beloved, but what she saw was far from anything she ever wanted to see, her dear Phantom was horrible wounded, she ran towards him but he was too far up high. Phantom couldn't go anymore he started to go down into a nearby alleyway. 

Phantom landed on the ground yet his legs couldn't bear anymore, so he fell on his knees and into the sky he looks. -"... I don't know why I have these powers but I always use them for good, please .... let me see her again just one last time, she is my whole world, please let me see my beloved Jasmine please......" Phantom cry was heard but by Jasmine who stood no more than 5 meters away from him completely horrified to see her dear Phantom cover in blood and cuts, before she could speak two white glowing rings appear around Phantoms hips, one ring went up and the other went down.

Phantom unwillingly and unknowing change back to Danny in front of Jazz. 

She was stunned -"...Danny...?"-

To be continued


	5. The Truth

Danny Phantom Fanfic   
Continuation of Sam conflict and Danny war

Chapter Five: Truth

It was a dark cold night, winter had begun and some snow was falling. Jazz was standing no more than five meters from her dear Phantom who was on his knees begging to the rising moon, before she could say a single word two white rings surrounded Phantom body and his true form was finally revealed to Jazz.

-"......Danny......" said Jazz with horror as she walks towards her brother. 

She notices his wounds, most were cuts and burns all very severe, Jazz walk around him and saw that Danny was unconscious on his knees. With no one nearby to help her she lifted Phantom much like a knight would carry a princess, fearing the one who did this was around she went through the alleyways, nonetheless she ran out of alleys all too soon, with no more options she risks walking through the park though faster there was a very high chance of someone seeing them.

The walk through the park was indeed of utmost difficulty especially because Jazz wasn't the athletic type but she wasn't one for surrender either, -"Come on Jazz you can do it, you must do it"- said trying to encourage herself, as she watches over her wounded brother.

-"Listen, when you get better you got a lot of explaining to do"- Jazz said as she speeds up as much as she could. 

Many night runners saw them but not one did anything to help the young couple, nothing but whispers between them. She was surprise that no one would come to ask if they needed help, it seem like they just didn't care at all, soon they reach the lake. 

-" wow this brings back memories, this is where you confess your love to me......"- Jazz said as she drowned in her memories without stopping, soon she was able see the park exit, from there it was only a few more block and they'll be at Fenton Works. 

-"Shouldn't I be taking you to a hospital instead of going home...no I can't that's too risky-" said Jazz 

She noticed that it was barely 8:00 pm on her wrist watch and yet there was only a handful of people on the streets, only one or two looked at them without caring. Jazz was starting to sweat heavily as her arms, legs and especially her back were aching, she was tired but she didn't care, unfortunately for Jazz it had become too much and she began to lower her pace.

-"You go through this every day without complain Danny, I can't give up"- said the redhead bravely while looking upon the houses. 

There were people looking at them from within their windows and yet no one was helping, "Man, this town is cold, you risk your live for them every day, well if you ask me they don't deserve it"- Said Jazz as she advance towards their home. 

Shocked by the coldness not only of the weather but of the people of Amity Park, how can someone ignore a badly hurt child being carried by another, Jazz wonder as she forces her way home. Once Fenton Works were in sight she could see that someone was sitting on their door steps.

Jazz knew that no one would be home since her parent had left for "work," as she come closer to her house she saw that Sam was sitting on the steps to their main door, probably had been there for hours since she fell asleep while sitting, somehow seeing her there made her blood boil after all it was very clear to her that Sam knew who Phantom really was and didn't tell her. 

-"Wake up Sam!!" yell Jazz who was still upset with her and her tiredness wasn't helping at all.

Sam was for a moment stunned at Jazz voice as she stared straight into the older teen fearsome eyes, soon she lowers her sight to a more shocking image, -"Danny! what happen?"- yell Sam who had been waiting for two good hours. 

-"Make yourself useful and get the key from my pocket-" order Jazz with great authority.

It was the first time Sam saw Jazz so fierce, even threatening. The goth opens the main door and run up to Danny’s room to prepare the bed for him yet Jazz pass right by and went into her room, as Sam follow her in, there she saw that Jazz already had pull out a first aid kit from under her bed. Sam stood at the door entrance from there she discovers that Jazz room was very "pink," with all kind of girly things mostly teddy bears unlike her Gothic style room even now she couldn't compete with her as she could only observe unable to do anything to help.

Jazz on the other hand didn't waste any time for she had started to remove all of Danny’s blood stain clothes yet she notice that his cuts were smaller than she had first saw but without giving any more importance she applied as much disinfectant as could from her med kit, Danny felt that the disinfectant was burning his skin, for this had woken him up quite violently. All Sam could do was watch in silence unable to help, Jazz held him by the shoulders trying to calm him. 

-"Don't worry everything is going to be find, I'm here to help you......Phantom".

Danny and Sam were both shock by this revelation, -"She knew, since when?"- both thought in unison. 

Before Danny could say something, he felt his head light and dizzy, soon he was unconscious, and yet he could still feel the soft and tender hands of his beloved girlfriend one that he might lose upon waking. Jazz quickly dress the cuts with bandages and applied some ointment on the burns that were on his chest and legs, Sam wanted to help so desperately yet all she did was stand and blush since Jazz had completely strip Danny of all clothes.

-"Well that will do for now, you don't have fever and the bleeding has stop, all you need is some rest"- said Jazz has she wipe from her hands a mixture of red and glowing green blood from her hands, then she realized. 

-"Is that's why no one come to help? they saw the green blood."- 

-"So.... since when did you know about Danny’s secret?"- ask an annoy and still blushing Sam. 

-"Found out just an hour ago" answer Jazz as she put away the med kit. 

-"Guess you’re disgusted by it, haven slept with your own brother and all"- said Sam very triumphal.

-"I'm not disgusted..."- Jazz reply as she covers with a bed sheet her wounded lover 

-"And what is it to you if I slept with him or not,"- Sam was taken aback with Jazz cold voice answer, she was left completely speechless. 

The awkward silence was broken by a sudden phone call, Jazz step toward the door and Sam step back avoiding eye contact, never in her life had the goth been afraid of someone, not of school bullies or the ghosts until this moment. 

-"...Don't bother him"- said Jazz with a cold and poisoning voice as she closes the door behind her. 

-"Hello, is this the Fenton home?" said a voice through the phone once Jazz answer

-"Yes, it is"- reply the redhead.

Sam who was still on the upper floor could barely make out the conversation Jazz was having on the phone but mostly because she wasn't paying attention to it, all she did was stand in front of the door. 

-"I'm sorry Danny, I couldn't do anything to help you......"- Sam said as she started to sob. 

-"Sam come down here, right now!"- although Sam wasn't one to obey blindly she didn't feel like arguing anymore, she already felt defeated.

At the living room, both Sam and Jazz were sitting in front of each other, -"well my parent are in the hospital but don't worry there both out of danger"- said Jazz as she explains what the doctor on phone had told her, although the younger girl wasn't really hearing she understood something about small bruises and that Jack was being a loud mouth as usual. 

-"So, since when did you know of Danny secret?"- now Sam was paying attention.

-"uh I um.... since the start..." said Sam very sheepishly. 

-"In the start like when he first got his powers, right..." replay Jazz with a cold voice as if she was containing her will to scream. 

-".... yeah...."- Answer the goth

Jasmine took a deep breath she was already angry and the conversation was only making her more angry, -"well let’s get something straight...... I know that you have a crush on my brother but remember one thing......"- Jazz got closer to Sam and grab her by her black tank top, she could swear Jazz had lifted her from the floor.

-"Phantom is MY boyfriend, now get out"- Jazz said has she push her aside towards the door.

Sam was in shock, she had the intention of setting things right with Jazz and to claim Danny has hers but in her mind, she knew it was going to be a hard battle yet she didn't expect a full humiliating defeat, no she couldn't leave like that, it was unacceptable. Sam had stop just outside the door and without turning back. 

-".... Danny or Phantom, they’re both the same person.... your brother, you can't be together, it si...."- before Sam could finish what she was saying Jazz slam the door.

Jazz couldn't shake the awkward feeling Sam made her have yet there were more important things at hand. From the kitchen she took some fruit and from the laundry room she took a pair of clean bed sheets, with those in hand she headed back to her room, back to Phantom. Once in her room, she began to change the bandages for cleaner one but as she removes them she saw that most of the cuts where almost gone even the deepest ones, but as careful as she is, Jazz still bandage him again just to be sure.

As she changed her brother’s sheets for clean ones, she looks closer to his face, -"...wow, this is strange but even now my feelings for you haven't change...... it will take some getting used to."- finishing her sentence with kiss on her sleeping lover. But one question remains.

-"What the hell happen to you? -

To be continue


	6. Lovers

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of My Phantom hero: truth  
hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it

Chapter Six: Lovers

A slim ray of light came through the window passing through the curtains, tenderly touching Danny’s face causing him to wake, upon opening his eyes he saw it had already dawn, as he cover his sight from the light he notice his arm had been bandage, using his other hand he touch his chest and felt more bandages, although it was morning there was barely any car noise, so everything was unusually quiet, the boy heard a soft noise to his side upon turning his face to the right of the bed, he saw a young redhead girl sleeping very uncomfortable on a chair. Thanks to the lack of sound he could heard his own heartbeat and her soft breathing altogether, he was beyond surprise, why was she there?

Danny was fearful, did she know what had happen? did she bandage him? so many questions came to mind, but all the answer he could get was nothing more than a headache, suddenly a flash of memory come to him, a horrid burning pain on his chest and a caring voice that said "don't worry everything is going to be find, I'm here to help you......Phantom". Danny went pale as it became hard to breath, he looks at her with fear, she knew the truth. He did his best to sit up yet his body felt so heavy and found himself unable to move.

He could barely remember what happen after his battle, all he had were some fragments of him being carried, of Jazz worried face, of him being bandage and a female silhouette at the door. Danny wonder who was that girl, -"... a doctor perhaps...no.......-" though as he looks at his bandages, they seem to be done by an amateur even he could do better since he had some unwilling practice. 

-"...She seems to be...Sam-" Danny thought as he began to remove the bandages to see the actual damage, he notices that the room he was in was very "pink" and so was the bed, he realizes that he was in Jazz room. As he strips the bandages from his chest and arms he could see that there was no wound not even a scar to that matter.

Even with his wounds heal he still felt weak and tired, his throat was sore and dry. Next to the bed was a small cupboard on it there was jar with water, feeling a little better and using all of his will power he sat up, his feet touch the cold floor but before he could take some water Danny heard a yawn that made his heart freeze, Jazz had awakened. They both stare at each other, Danny was completely speechless, his mind was blank, Danny was terrified, he felt his world coming down, 

-"....My god she must be furious, she must hate me, what if she says I'm a disgusting freak, ......... if she does I'll go crazy "- he wanted to run away but his legs refuse to obey him he just sat in front of her awaiting for the worst.

Jazz look at him with her sleepy eyes, she smiles at him and said -"Good morning... Phantom"- Danny went pale and the little strength that hold him suddenly abandon him, yet he managed to remain sit on the bed.

-"You look a little pale, don't worry I'll fix you breakfast and you'll be right as rain"- said Jazz with her usually kind voice as she cautiously looks at her brother body seeing no more wounds she sighs in relieve. Wasn't she angry wonder the young boy who couldn't give credit to what he heard. 

Danny felt as if a huge weight was taken from his back, he felt somewhat guilty at the thought of her being angry and disgusted of him, yet he remembers that Jazz is the most loving, comprehensive and considerate girl he had the pleasure of knowing. Jazz smile at him as she stretches her arm to the water jar and pour Danny a glass.

-"Well I understand why you didn't tell me about your real identity.... I really do get it I was all night thinking about it, but what I really want to know is what happen yesterday"- said a wondering Jasmine as she discretely lowers her eyes to Danny’s crotch.

In an attempt to try to phrase something, his stomach gave a large growl, he blushes like a tomato and look away from Jazz after all even if Danny didn't know it, he had been almost an entire day and night without food. Jazz giggle while she stood up and walk towards the door, 

-"Jazz.... I thought you be very angry with me."- said Danny with a worried voice while looking to the side. 

-"I'm not angry or anything like that"- reply Jazz while looking at him carefully.

-...But you kept staring at me without blinking, I thought you were angry"- continue Danny as he saw Jazz back away to the door. 

-"well I was just enjoying the view"- Danny was left dumbfounded but relieve that his beloved Jazz still love him. 

-"Thank heavens......what did she mean by view?"- Danny suddenly notice that he had been naked the whole time he couldn't help but to blush again like a tomato, even though they had sex like crazy some time ago he still felt very awkward about it.

Once dress he walk into the kitchen, Danny was surprise to see that Jazz was wearing an apron and it seem that she was a wonderful cook since everything smell great, although breakfast was nothing fancy just some eggs and beacon, yet for a hungry stomach that was glorious, as they ate Danny told her about his battle with Skulker, The Men in White.....and their parents, Danny was relieve when Jazz told him that their parents were safe and completely unharmed thanks to him. 

-"By the way maybe it’s my imagination but was Sam here last night?"- ask Danny innocently as he finish his breakfast.

Jazz turn a worried look fearing to answer nonetheless -".... well Sam was here.... we had an argument, you know how stubborn and hot blooded she is sometimes..."- although Jazz wasn't use to lying she didn't want to worry her lover anymore he already had an awful day, so she wasn't going to make it worst by worrying him anymore.

-"Why did you fight with her"- ask Danny with a concerned look.

-"Well it kind of hard to explain, you know.... girls stuff"- Danny notice an odd look on Jazz, it was a strange mixture of anger and concern, he knew he shouldn't ask any more about it, after all he could always find out later.

As the day went on everything seem oddly normal, there was no mention of his battle on the T.V or the newspaper, not that he was one to watch the news, but after all that happen, all the people Skulker kill, the huge chimney that collapse or the destroy tank, even the gunfire and explosions could be heard from afar. 

Maybe it was too soon for it to be on the evening news wonder Danny, he looks out the window seeing people walking careless about everything that surrounds them, for a moment Danny felt angry with them especially as he recalls when Jazz told him that no one help her went he was only a step away from death.

Danny walk into Jazz room and look at her as she works on her homework, it seems she didn't do any during these past few days, perhaps she was just stressing out, everyone has their own way of dealing with stress.

-"Hey Jazz, I'm going to see Tucker, I'll be back in a while"- Danny told her as he gave her soft kiss on the lips, the ghost boy needed some time to clear his head perhaps an evening gaming with his friend Tucker would help. 

-"Be very, very careful-" it seem like Jazz was the only person in the world that seem to truly care for him, aside from his parent when they weren’t trying to kill his alter ego. 

While in the street Danny past next to a newspaper post, on one of them there is a poll about Phantom, as he read he clenched his fist tight and hard, -"68% of the town residents considers Phantom a villain, 22% consider him a hero and 10% didn't see him any different from the other ghosts."- 

As he continues his walk towards Tuckers house he was clearly angry with the citizens of Amity Park but mostly disappointed since all he good deeds were for nothing. He relaxes, by reminding himself that he did it because it was the right thing to do nothing more, nothing less.

Although Danny spend a relative nice evening with Tucker playing video games and reading comics, his mind was elsewhere, constantly thinking about what happened between Sam and Jazz, even when they both call Sam she wouldn't answer the phone nonetheless Tucker told him not to worry, he explains that she's probably just having a "girl problem". 

Taking his word and doing his best to not think about it Danny concentrate on the video game he was playing with Tucker soon after, they watch a movie, but as soon as it began to get dark Danny said good bye to his friend and left with haste. Tucker wonder why Danny left so soon, he always stood even after dark.

As he walks home, Danny notice the streets a little more quiet than usual, but he gave no real importance to it, suddenly he started to breath heavy and felt "it" happening, he run as fast as he could to an alley and against his will he transform into Phantom. 

-"What the hell happened"- ask a horrified Danny. 

Even though he still had much to learn about his powers, he had already managed to control his transformation. It had been more than twenty minutes and Danny had try so hard to transform back into his human form, never before had this happened, it's true that he couldn't transform into Phantom when he was very tired but it never was the other way around. 

After many more tries and minutes that seem more like hours he finally manages to change back into his human form, now he was very worried, what if that happened in school or worst in front of his parents, the sole idea made him shiver. Every single time he went out of breath made him frightened but luckily it was always a false alarm. 

Once he saw his home he speeds only a little he didn't want to take needless risks, as he got closer he saw the family RV park in front, his parents were finally home, Danny was incredibly happy about it and at the same time he was terrified beyond his mind about it. 

Jazz was sitting on the door steps waiting for her dear "boyfriend" to come back while enjoying some coffee, just seeing her beautiful face made Danny’s nerves calm down, he couldn't avoid smiling.

-"Had fun? - Ask Jazz with a tender smile at the time she put the mug aside, 

-"yes, I did, but seeing you is even better"- answer Danny as he hug her tightly. 

They both look into each other’s eyes and completely forgetting that they were outside they tenderly kiss like two lovers, just to be clear not a French kiss more like a romantic kiss, most pedestrians that past by saw it like cute scene since they didn't know the two teens, some other though it was funny since Jazz is taller than Danny and the steps aren't helping him or the fact that his tiptoeing. The neighbors had always considered the Fenton’s to be an odd and eccentric family yet a lover’s kiss between the two Fenton kids was little too much for some and hard to watch for others.

Both Jazz and Danny didn't seem to mind at all, of course they had also forgotten that their parents were home, Jack was in the living room "repairing" one of his ecto-rifles, while Maddie was in the OP center, from there she saw the odd scene but she couldn't really see what be going on, all she manage to get was Jazz hugging Danny, at start it seem normal, but as they slightly move their head Maddie caught a glimpse of them kissing. 

-"What in the world?"- said Maddie

Soon they walk into the house, leaving Maddie very confused and unsure of what she just saw, Danny greeted his parents with a tight hug and kiss to his mother cheek, the elder Fenton’s were well aware that Danny knew of their “brief” visit to the hospital, a small tear came from his eye as he was very happy to see his family ok, such a heartwarming scene thought Jazz as she look to her mother who had a bandage on her head, although none could be seen on her father, she knew he also had some most likely on his chest but there was also the possibility that he took them off knowing how he is. 

Later that night as Maddie made dinner she noticed that her children were holding each other’s hand as they watch television, during dinner both Danny and Jazz gave each other somewhat naughty looks, which went unobserved by Jack but not by Maddie who was very uneasy by the sudden closeness in her kid’s relationship.

-"Aren't you two a little too friendly tonight?"- Maddie ask in a monotone voice making Danny’s throat go dry but Jazz being more adult reply "...well we’re family after all, so it's normal."-

-"Really.... well I ......" Maddie was interrupted by a phone call and Jack spring off his chair yelling “I’ll answer” leaving her with the words in her mouth 

she continues -" well as I was saying..."- and again she was interrupted. 

-"Honey, the suits want us to meet them, were going to the capital"-. It was obvious to everyone that Jack enjoy a little too much his ghost buster job now that he and Maddie work with the city hall even if he wasn't as good as he thought.

-"Listen kids, were going to be in Washington for a two day than were going to see Vlad so we'll be back in around a week, so behave"- Jack said to them as he handed some money for food, even if they didn't really need it. 

-"You'll be in charge so make sure your brother doesn't get into any kind of trouble"- Jazz mother said as she gave her an awkward look to her daughter who held a creepy smile, it was clear that she didn't like one bit the idea of leaving the two teenagers alone for week, not only for motherly concern.

The two kids wave their parents good bye as they saw them go into the road, Jazz couldn't believe her good luck to be alone with her boyfriend day and night. -"So... we’re going to be alone all week"- said Jazz as she closes the door behind her and enjoy seeing her Danny blush in his now common tomato red blush.

-"It's still a little early but I think it's about time to go to bed"- Continue Jazz as she held her dear boyfriend hand as she walks him upstairs into her room.

Danny hadn't forgotten his transformation incident earlier that day but he was more interested in what was coming, his heart was beating so hard it could break out of his chest. Even if Jazz held a mature and stoic stand she was a lot more nervous than Danny. 

-"Come on in" said the young teen as she led her younger lover in and close the door. 

To be continue


	7. Alone but Together.

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of My Phantom hero: Lovers  
hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Seven: Alone but Together

The night was darker than usual, the road was empty and quiet, the silence was only broken by the sound of a large and unusual vehicle, within it there was a married couple, Jack and Maddie Fenton; Jack a large caring man yet at moments with the mind of child, his wife Maddie on the other hand was a more mature and self-center woman some say she’s a genius, although both share a passionate desire to confront the specter world and all it involve, but at the moment this was a far interest in Maddie's mind, she couldn't shake the sight of her two children kissing nonetheless she wasn't certain about what she saw, she was at that time in the op center too high up to actually see anything clearly but her suspicions grew during that evening, both Danny and Jazz were unusually friendly and far too close for siblings.

While Maddie stare into the nothingness of the road, memories came to her; both kids watching T.V in the living room earlier that day, Jazz had her right arm wrap around Danny neck while he rested his head on Jazz chest, if Maddie hadn't witness that other scene earlier she would have thought it was the cutest and most innocent thing she had seen her children do. 

During dinner she notice that Jazz didn't mention Phantom not even once which was very odd since she hadn't stop trying to convince them that Phantom was one of the good guys and a hero, also during the meal she notice that Jazz occasionally look at her brother with love fill eyes but not siblings love, she look at him a little dreamier. 

As the miles began to gather so was the eerie sensation Maddie felt about her two young kids and the question she had made herself so many times since those two were born -"What are they doing?"-

This simple and common question had a very different meaning now, what were they really doing alone in the house? Maddie gave a concerned look towards her husband, who seem unaware of their children possible situation, now that Phantom was also in her mind she had begun to wonder about him as well, if the incest idea wasn't troubling her enough already, she just added the fact that Phantom had save them from being killed by Skulker, both thoughts were ripping her mind apart; her enemy who had save her and her husband, and also was the possibility that her two kids were starting a romantic relationship perhaps just to distract her from the real problem, Phantom.

It was certain that Maddie had no idea that her only daughter is Phantom girlfriend if she knew things would be chaotic, as far as Maddie’s was concerned Jazz only had a crush on Phantom and no more.

They only had a brief time with their children before leaving in a haste to the capitol, in that brief time she saw that her kids had a rather large change in their relationship, they had been apart for only a day and half, and yet it seem as if years had passed between them, what could have happened between Jazz and Danny to get them so close and friendly in so little time, maybe she was making things bigger than they were but she couldn't discard the probable kiss those two had on the porch, in front of all the neighborhood, in front of everyone. 

Both Maddie and Jack had left the hospital only a few hours ago, though Jack didn't seem to be tired at all, Maddie on the other hand was starting to feel very sleepy, soon she could resist no more. Even in her dreams the kiss between Jazz and Danny began to hunt her, soon her dreams turn to nightmares as she saw her beloved children having sex between them in her daughter’s room. 

Unfortunately, in Amity Park her nightmares were taking real form, all the lights in the Fenton household were turn off with the exception of one in Jazz room, outside her door one could hear both Danny and Jazz love sounds, the erotic moaning and heavy breathing could be heard in all the house. 

Even if Danny is the man and the great hero Phantom it was Jazz who took the lead in the relationship, Danny always knew that his sister Jazz was a strong will woman but he come to notice that she also likes to be the one in "charge," on the previous occasions that they had sex she always preferred to be on top, tonight was no different it seem that "cowgirl" is Jazz favorite position for love making.

Danny felt a little awkward in the beginning of their relationship not only having to overcome the whole incest thing, but at least he kept the thought that the man should take the lead in the relationship, but that idea soon vanished mostly because he is always surrounded by strong girls therefore he isn't very fond of princess-like girls, the kind that can't do anything on their own, but that didn't mean that he didn't take the initiative once in a while. 

Lucky for them is was Friday night so they had the next day free even though Danny had plans with Tucker he had decided to cancel them in the morning there was no way he was going to waste this once in life time opportunity.

As the night went on the two kids keep going on like rabbits in heat, going from one position to another they made love as if there were no tomorrow, finally beyond 3 in the morning both lovers were exhausted and completely satisfied yet they were more thirsty than sleepy knowing they are alone both venture nude to the kitchen they had nothing to hid from one another, they had seen their most intimate parts and done to it more than just watch. 

In the kitchen Danny was been pleased with the sight of his sister, he witnesses her beautiful and fair skin, her astonishing curves, her perfect breast, her wide hips and elegant legs, never in his live he had even begun to imagine to have such perfection for him and for him alone. Although Jazz consider that making coffee wasn't too romantic especially considering what they had done just a few minutes earlier, she wasn't very fond of alcohol, so for the mean time they'll make do with humble coffee.

Once Jazz had the drinks ready she turn to her young lover, who had been standing on the door frame, as she came closer to him she couldn't avoid looking at his body not that she was trying to avoid seeing it, for those few steps that kept them apart she gave herself an eye feast, seeing her younger brothers body, as unusual as it may be Danny had clear and smooth skin, he wasn't a mountain of muscles but he was well mark, he had the kind of muscles a warrior would, without trying he had a seductive look in his blue eyes. 

Soon both enjoy of their coffee while speaking nonsense and making one or two jokes, noticing on clock, that it was already past 4 in the morning, even if they didn't have school the next day they knew that a good night’s sleep is very important, especially for the young hero.

Although their night didn't last much in just a few hours it had dawn, the light that came from the window hit straight into Danny eyes, refusing to open them he turn around and snug into his sister’s chest, it may be unusual and maybe even weird, yet is was Jasmine who was hugging Danny and not the other way. 

Even if Danny is the towns hero it was pretty clear that Jazz was the dominant one in this relationship, finally giving up to the sun light the young boy release himself from his lover arms, rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, as he washes his face and whip it with a towel, he looks upon the mirror and saw his hair snow white, his eyes glowing green.

Somehow during his sleep he change into Phantom, it a true fact that he still needed to learn more about his power control but he never had problems with his transformation before and yet this was the second time it happened after his long fight with MIW, he felt fearful for a moment, after numerous attempts he was still unable to turn human, his desperation was accompany by a sudden pain in his back, it started to grow so fast that he couldn't keep on his feet, making him fall on his knees he could swear that his back was tearing apart, his breathing was heavy and vision blur, there was saliva coming from the sides of his mouth and painful tears rolled from his eyes down to his chin, he wanted so desperately to scream yet no sound came from his throat no matter how hard he tried.

but as soon as the horrid pain came, it started to faded away his back hurt no more and his respiration calm, -".... the hell just happened? - wonder a terrified Danny.

He got up and look onto the mirror to see that he had change back to his human from, trying his very best to calm his raced heart he suddenly heard some soft footsteps coming towards him, he quickly threw water at his face, 

-"Good morning honey, are you almost done? -" Jasmine ask with her kind and still sleepy voice.

Doing his best to hid what just happen, Danny opens the door and gently smile at his girlfriend, -"good morning Jazz"- noticing that she was still undressed while he was wearing only his briefs, as he continues to smile he headed to his room whiles his sister went inside the bathroom. 

Still shock by his sudden and painful abrupt, he took deep breaths to calm his nerves as he dresses his classic set, the white shirt and blue jean with snickers.

More calm and serene, he walks down the stairs and the smell of hot coffee accompanied by the smell hotcakes assaulted his nose and now hungry he walks to kitchen, on the table breakfast is serve, by the stove was the cook who was serving her own portion. 

Danny’s jaw open as he observes that Jazz was now wearing a pair a white shorts and pink blouse he had no idea she owned. The remaining of the morning went on with no real novelty of course Jazz made everything much more interesting, nonetheless he still felt a sting on the upper part of his back from time to time. 

But this didn't hold him back from spending “quality” time with his sister. In the evening around 5 a clock Jazz propose to go out specifically to movie theater there was a movie on display that she was eager to see, Danny accepted to go with her under one condition, that she must wear her regular attire, Jazz softly laugh at the condition, she found that Danny was quite overprotective, she was unsure if it was his brother instinct or his boyfriend care either way it was cute. 

While walking to the movies in downtown, the stinging sensation on Danny back had return although it wasn't completely painful it was bothering, he did his best to avoid this from ruining his date. The streets were fill with people mostly young ones nonetheless there also many MIW patrolling, it seems that the ghost problems was increasing, now that the two teens were in a serious relationship Danny hadn't forgotten about his duty as a hero and even though he wasn't afraid of the men in white he didn't want another run with them, what he really fear was that if he kept fighting against them he made end up killing some of them in order to survive that thought made his heart shiver, he fear turning into a murdering maniac like Skulker.

As he looks around he saw some people around there 30s perhaps, smiling them and giggling Danny nor Jazz knew those people maybe they found it cute that they were walking hand in hand after all they don't really look like siblings mostly because of the hair color, red and black, to that matter Jazz is taller than Danny. 

Behind them no more than 10 or 15 meters was Sam glaring at them with enormous hatred mostly staring at Jazz, she wanted to beat her up yet she found herself somewhat fearful of the red hair girl, after some "investigation" Sam did on Jazz she found out that she got some slight combat training from her mother, while Sam didn't even know how to punch, so if she started a fight with Jazz it was most likely that she would be beaten to a pulp. With tears in her eyes she left the couple go on with their date she had thing to get.

Much to Danny surprise the movie Jazz wanted to see wasn't a romantic movie as he expected but an action film the kind with macho men, big guns and lots of explosions, they both enjoyed it very much. After leaving the movie theater they treated themselves to a pizza dinner, during the movie and dinner the stinging had slightly augmented, as they headed back home Danny began to feel tired and dizzy, this had worried Jazz, she took her to her brother forehead to feel if he had fever or something like it, but he was cold. 

Suddenly a slight glow caught her attention, she lower her sight into Danny eyes, they were glowing green, they both hurry back home none knew what was going on, Danny was sweating and his eyes were still glowing he quickly remove his shirt as he felt he was burning, while Jazz brought him a glass with cold water as he drank he cool down and walk to the living room exposing his back to Jazz who saw with horror two red stains on Danny’s upper back on a closer look one could distinguish a vertical cut on each mark.

Even when Jazz touch the cuts they didn't hurt, it didn't even bother him anymore, but Jazz being as careful as she is, she bandage his back after applying some disinfecting just to be sure. Both kids stay in living room watching some cheesy show till it was 9 a clock, in all that time Jazz possessively hug Danny which make him very comfortable. After the show was over Danny told Jazz that he needed to take bath after all even if he didn't say it he felt very sticky from all the sweating he had earlier.

Jazz insisted to shower with him for two reason, the first and main reason was to see how his cuts were doing, the second was to have some more "intimacy" with Danny. While bathing she look at her boyfriend cuts they didn't seem have close but they didn't bleed and they didn't pain Danny at all, it was the first time they both remain for so long in the shower, once they were done with their "shower" both teens headed to Jazz room as if was something normal to do, Danny had grown custom to being hug by older sister while they sleep.

Their parents would be out of the house for a few more days, maybe by then his transformation will be under control, it would be hectic if he changes in front of his parents. What would happen if he changes in front of the MIW or in school, these thoughts hunted him as he finally fell asleep. His dreams were no release nor he found respite in them, his dreams were fill with images of the great white tank being in golf by fire and the horrible screams of the tank crew being burn to death, the agonizing screams of those been slayed by Skulker, Danny open his eyes in horror to see it was already morning, he was breathing heavily, his chest rose up and down, cold sweat cover him. Over his belly laid the Jazz arm as she holds him.

He gently removes her arm from him, and quietly got up from the bed, made his way towards the mirror on a desk, in it he saw....... Phantom...... 

To be continue


	8. For You

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of MY Phantom Hero: Alone but Together  
I feel quite proud of this one, hope you enjoy it

Chapter Eight: For You

It was a nice Sunday morning, with a bright sun and clear blue sky, a perfect day except for Sam Manson, who once again had stay awake all night it seem she had grown some sort of obsession for her dear friend Danny Fenton, during the whole the night she kept looking at her photo album, she stare for long at the pictures where she and Danny were together at school, the park or at parties. The two had known each other for many years although she started to have feelings for him only a year ago yet she was held back because Danny had a crush on Paulina the schools most popular girl.

Sam’s stomach always revolted when Danny stare at Paulina with puppy dog eyes, she eager so much to been seen by him with those same eyes, after some time Sam had begun to grow much hatred for Paulina, as she constantly ridicule the boy along with Dash and his gang despite Danny’s most sincere feelings for her, this had carved deep in Sam soul and heart. Though brave Sam wasn't one for fighting for just any abrupt reason and she wouldn't get her hands dirty with a shallow girl as she quoted. 

She look into a very special photo, the three where standing in front of the ghost portal, she and Tucker were the ones involve with Danny accident that gave him his powers in first place, it was her encouragement that made him go into the portal where it all happened, therefore the three had a very big secret, one that they would keep from the world, this made her feel happier as she had gotten so much closer to her love one, a special bond that Paulina or anyone else would never be share with, has it was only for the young trio but to her misfortune the secret was shared with Jazz, that name made her blood boiled.

Those two never got along but it never went to such an extreme like it did a few days ago, yes Jazz had always been an over protective sister but she never had lay her hands on her own brother, while looking at Danny’s picture she recall all the words that Jazz had said, such harsh words still made her heart shiver in fear and hatred, it still went around in her head, why would she be afraid of Jazz, she may be Danny’s sister but other than that she was a common and ordinary girl.

Sam had fought and defeated many ghosts alongside Danny, so what was there to fear? surely Jazz had been “train” by her mother Maddie a well know ghost hunter but aside from that Sam was more than sure that the elder teen had never been in a fight nonetheless she wasn't going risk it. Turning her head away from the photos and to the window she saw the bright light passing in between her black Gothic style curtains, with a deep sigh she got up from her bed.

Sam had always loathed girls who would lock them self-up in their own rooms for this kind of things, and seeing that she was turning into one, she opted for a walk in the nearby park after all she love the outdoors and to be surrounded by nature was great but though she would much preferred to go to the forest, it would be a very long walk just to get there. 

Once in the park she saw a pair of swings, being it empty she sat on one and began to lightly swing, it took only a few seconds for her to recall the previous day; she had gone out with Tucker since she didn't want to be alone and Danny was "unavailable" therefore mostly trying to distract her mind form the fact that her crush was with someone else, she and Tucker went to the mall just to hang out even though she had been there for merely thirty minutes her mood didn't improve at all to that matter things got worse, she saw Danny and Jazz walking together, hand in hand, such a disgusting scene, Sam stomach started to revolt so she storm out without telling Tucker anything as he was left dumbfounded.

It was the first time in her life that Sam had felt so confused and incapable of doing anything, after a few hours of feeling sorry for herself, she went back to her house she still had much homework to do and she had school the next day, not that it really matter to her anyhow, it was more like a way to distract herself, while on the street she saw how the men in white had augmented their presence, not only in Amity Park but in most cities around the country, there were far more advertisements against ghosts and it peers just as much as there were against Danny Phantom, who the MIW had deem to be evil and dangerous, all this rage within Sam who knew it was Phantom who really kept the city safe while this clowns dress in white suit could do nothing other than run around and hide from a real ghost attack.

Meanwhile in the Fenton household, it had been a hectic morning since Danny had woken up he was in his ghost form, after numerous attempts to change back to his human form he only manage to fail miserably, even with the help of his elder sister he couldn't do it. Once a few hours had past he gave up thinking it was probably something temporally that and a bit of hunger had taken part of it too. 

Until the afternoon Phantom had remained in this ghost form which had started to worry him very much considering that by Tuesday his parent would be home, he could come up with an excuse to skip school but what would happen if his parent saw him like this.

Jazz wasn't very much use to cooking yet she was surprisingly good at it, as she ready dinner for her brother she couldn't hid the fact that she was deeply concerned for Danny inability to change back to his human form, in her head she had come up with at least a dozen plans in case their parents discover him, the most happy ending would involve them accepting Danny as a half ghost much like accepting a gay son, and also to accept their romantic relationship, letting them even marry and to live happily ever after. 

But in a more realistic way of thinking, she considers that telling them about their romance was completely out of the question, they will never know, in the worst and most extreme situation they would be force to run away, maybe she could talk some sense into them with the hope of at least them have some tolerance towards the young half ghost. 

For all day the two youngsters remain indoors, all though odd as it is the two kids were watching the local new, it didn't smooth things, both were hoping that the ghost attacks had been reduce yet even with the men in white patrolling the street day and night, ghost related attack had risen in the last two days mostly on the outskirts of the city, some blame the MIW for it while others blame Phantom for his absent, suddenly Danny stood up saying "I'll go help."

Before he could take flight, he was held back by Jazz, who had determination in her eyes and a tight grip, -"Stay here, you just recovered from your last fight, if you go now you'll end up fighting the MIW before you go against any ghost," Danny wanted to go yet Jazz firm and sad voice pierce through Danny heart like a well sharpen knife.

-"you don't owe this people anything, please don't go"- Jazz was still very upset with everyone in town since she carried Danny who was horrible wounded in the middle of the streets and not one come to help they all just stare at them as if it was completely normal.

The burning desire for battle in Danny faded away in almost an instant at his sister’s words, without saying it they both knew they had more important matters to attend to rather than go help the men that almost slay the young Phantom. Danny may be a hot-headed at times but even he listens to reason, soon he saw that his beloved Jazz was shaking, he took her in between his arms and gave a gentle kiss......she was right.

Danny was still troubled by the fight between MIW and the ghost, also for his changing problems, but mostly he was trouble by the fact that Jazz didn't want him to do his hero duty, she had always seen herself as an adult so why this sudden change. Seeing that it was past 9:30 both kids went to bed considering it would be their last night together since their parent would be back on Tuesday morning, even though they still had to go to school the next day and Danny changing problems hadn't been solve, they still made love as if there were no tomorrow.

The next morning there was a slight and happy change as Danny got up and walk towards the bathroom to wash up he saw in the mirror that he had gone back to his human form, overwhelm and relieve he ready for school, no much for the value of education but mostly to see his friends, Jazz who had awaken alongside him, she wasn't as cheerful about the whole going to school thing, she was very worried about Danny, what if he change in front of the students or worse in front of the MIW.

Nonetheless the two Fenton kids went to school, though Danny was calm and cheery, Jazz was much too concerned and even scare, all kinds of scenarios crush in her head, but seeing her lover so happy made her to slightly calm. Once they enter the school grounds they were welcome by a soft male voice -"Danny what’s up man?"- Tucker was the first to great them behind him was Sam who only said -"hey Danny...."- as soon as she finishes she turn to see Jazz.

Both girls look at each other like two bulldogs that were about to start a fight, Danny had an idea about what happened between them but Tucker was clueless. Jazz smirk at Sam as she turns to Danny and gave a soft kiss on cheek making Sam clench her fist with might as also grin her teeth, on the other hand Tucker was surprise and dumbfounded by the whole scene yet he knew that if he talks he be in a very big trouble for some reason he didn’t know or understand so he stood quiet in his place. As soon as Jazz left into the school halls someone else come in scene, the school’s idiot Dash and his girlfriend Paulina.

-"Ain that cute, eh Fenturd" said Dash with a mocking voice. 

Only to be answer, -"...Seems you still haven't learned your lesson, should I beat it into you again, perhaps I should give a more intensive instruction...." Dash was drawn aback by Danny venomous voice and eyes that stare at him much like that of a serial killer but being the idiot, he is. 

He replies -" na, you’re the one getting a lesson"- so Dash throws his strongest punch, but Danny grab the larger teens fist with the left hand, without even moving from his place, without putting any effort at all.

Dash fist was now in Danny’s hand, soon he started to tighten his grip, those near could hear how the large teenagers hand was being crash and crack, suddenly the pain made Dash fall on his knees, Sam was closest she saw that her friend Danny had a bored expression in his eyes and yet these started to glow green. 

Before she could say anything to stop Danny, he let go of Dash, -"Listen puny boy, next time you piss me off, I'll break your arms, got it?"-

Mr. lancer who was a few meters away, saw the whole thing and did nothing he was stunned by the whole scene just like those near, during class he notice a more confident Danny and most notable was that he didn't run out of class all of the sudden, he was for once paying attention, Dash on the other hand wasn't even the classroom. 

For most of the morning Danny had ignore all the ghost attacks in the nearness, Sam question him about it and her answer -"the Men in White can handle it,"- the fights between the MIW and the ghosts had become into a routine, most people would just walk away and little were even surprise by it now.

School was cut a few hours earlier, there was an assembly, a talk about the dangers of ghosts, they were all sat according to their classes, Jazz was on the middle of the auditorium while Danny and his friends were in the back, the school principal talk some nonsense about ghosts and did some introductions, soon after a couple of MIW officer continue explaining the dangers of ghost and all of their peers how they trick good people into doing bad things, suddenly two know figures took the stage; Maddie and Jack Fenton.

Danny still had mix feeling about them, he loves them yes but he also fears them, Jazz was little more bother by the fact that they come back a little too soon, they still hadn't figure out Danny changing problems and she was hoping for at least one more night with him, Sam on her side was more than delighted if Danny’s parent came back that meant he and Jazz couldn't be together anymore and that she would have a real chance with him now.

The assembly went on about how dangerous ghost are, that all kids should go home in groups and stay out of the streets at night and of course if possible to acquire a ghost shield, that curiously the MIW and Fenton’s would be selling. Although the meeting was only half way done almost all students were bored out of their minds, without warning the right-side wall blew up in pieces by a huge explosion many students were badly injured, once the smoke began to clear he came out; the greatest hunter in ghost zone, Skulker.

The fight started immediately, the MIW infantry fire their ecto-rifles, at Skulker and his followers, Danny wanted to join the fight but there were too many people around and worst of all his parents who were there fighting the "wannabe" hunters. The best he could for now was to look for a spot where to transform, but all around him were kids running terrified some teachers were doing their best to help the kids get to safety but Skulker’s minion were everywhere, many were unlucky. 

The fight got more and more intense, this time the metallic ghost hunter brought many followers to aid him, his objective was unknown but he was more merciless than ever before.

More than twenty minutes had past, the news helicopter was already at the scene broadcasting live to the whole country, Danny and his friends with some other were hiding under a table, they all knew it was the worst place to be but they were short on options, suddenly everything went quiet, and a voice was heard saying that they took a hostage, Danny look up and was horrified by what his eyes witness. His dear and most beloved Jazz was being held in the sky by Skulker who tangle her by the hair with his large hand.

-"...I remember you, you’re that girl the ghost boy was so eager to save, let’s see if he comes to your aid again.” - said Skulker with malevolence. 

both Maddie and Jack were terrified and stun by the situation, they couldn't do anything at all without hurting their daughter, but a strong and familiar voice addressed to Skulker -"let her go, you worthless son of a bitch!!!!!!"- Danny had spring out from his cover, he jump and transform into Phantom.

The students, the Men In White, the news reporters and above all his parents saw it, but Danny who's now Phantom didn't care for it not even slightly, he flew at his top speed charging towards Skulker, many of his minions tried to stop Phantom who broke their so called armor with punches, kicks and energy rays as he flew without stopping for breath, they fell like puppets with the strings cut, Skulker attack him with powerful energy rays and missiles.

Phantom made a small energy shield to block the rays but the missiles detour and hit him in the sides and on his back, the pain was unspeakable yet he endures it and pass it as if it were nothing, without slowing down, he charges energy to his hand and turn into an energy blade.

With the hand-blade he cut Skulker right arm making Jazz fall, shocking the robot-like ghost as he couldn’t react to Phantom who quickly made a very sharp turn and caught her midair but Skulker minions seeing his wounded leader commence an all-out attack on Phantom, forcing him to crush land, weak and tired he use his body to protect Jazz from assault. Finally, the Men in White took action and started shooting at the minions with very little effect.

Danny kneel on the ground trying to recover, he had use far too much power, he put his hand on the ground in an effort to stand up, Skulker use this opening to strike his mightiest ecto-ray at him, Phantom saw how the earth around turn to white and black, he quickly turn his head up but the ray was too close and in his weaken condition he was unable to dodge all he had left to do was to wait for the worst. 

But his nightmare was made worst, Jazz stood in front of him with open arms awaiting the ecto-ray, Phantom eyes grew wide, their parent run towards them shouting, but it was fruitless the ray impacted on Jazz with such brutality that it threw her and Phantom away, as he rose from the ground and crawl towards his older sister, the young ghost boy was horrified, he held her blood stain body tight as he cried, the elder Fenton’s had arrive to witness such a brutal scene, their daughter was cover in her own blood barely breathing, her eyes close in an agonizing tight seal. Phantom passed his sisters cripple body to his father, the young one walk towards Skulker who had a very please grin in his metal made face. 

Danny Phantom was going mad with rage and fury, all around was quiet no one was making a sound not the minions or the MIW not even the students, they were all silent perhaps the only noise was that of the cameras that were recording the whole thing.

Phantom suddenly bend forward, for the pain in his back had come back more intense than ever, cursing his luck he kept moving yet two large bulges come out from his back that started to rip the flesh from his back, a mixture of red blood with green ecto plasma pour from this unspeakably painful wound, with an intense scream that could be heard from far away two enormous white feather wings sprung out of the young Phantom’s back, his eyes were no longer glowing green, they were a sick mix of red and black. 

Phantoms pupil were red as blood and the sclera was pitch black, his white hair was so long it reach his shoulders, Phantom look up and exhale, his breath was freezing, whatever this creature was, it wasn't human or ghost anymore.

Skulker order his followers to attack, Phantom flew up high making his attackers follow him, using a more powerful energy ray, Phantom hit all of them one by one with his improve attacks, he turn his enemies into dust, Skulker refusing to accept defeat charge towards the young one with all his might, yet winged Phantom gave a spin and with his large wing, he cut the metal ghost in half, from within came out the ridiculous little creature that Skulker really is.

Danny held the defeated hunter in his hand to whom Phantom gave a small warm smile, without changing his expression he concentrated a small amount of energy and disintegrated Skulker, the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone was no more than dust that vanish unto the air, his followers ran away as they witness their ferocious leader been destroyed. From afar the sounds of ambulances were heard, soon help would arrive for those who were suffering. 

Victorious Danny walk towards his beloved Jasmine who rest in her mother’s arms, she couldn't stop crying as she held her daughter limp body, his father was devastated tears ran from his eyes, it was the first time the boy saw either of them in such a state. Phantom kneel in front of his mother and lifted Jazz carrying her much like knight to his fallen princess, without caring who was seeing he gave her soft and tender kiss in her still blood stain lips, as he pulls away... she had open her eyes...... these were.... glowing green.

“Danny, is that you?” 

To be Continue


	9. A new Path

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of My Phantom Hero: for you  
I had a hard time writing this one, truly hope you like

Chapter Nine: A New Path

It was a dark cold night in Amity Park, colder than usual, the school grounds were still tainted with the fresh blood of innocents, the wreak cars and collapse school walls made it look more like a war zone, the streets were empty not a single car or man were to be found anywhere. on the other hand, far from Casper's high within the hospital hundreds of people had gather desperatly seeking for their love ones, wanting to know what happened to them, many had to endure the worst of news but there was one victim that was not taken to the hospital or any other medical institute, young Jazz Fenton, she was taken by her parents to their observation center at Fenton’s Works mostly fearing the MIW or a revenge from one of Skulker’s minions that still remain.

As time went by, the elder Fenton’s desperately work on healing their beloved daughter, sewing and patching as best as they could while they were being watch by a pair sinister eyes who stood impatiently in the dark corner, unfortunately they weren't doctors, to that matter they knew little to nothing of medicine or injury treatment yet they refuse to call a doctor or to take Jazz to a hospital for she would undoubtedly be taken to a laboratory and be turn into a living experiment for the government or worse yet for The Men in White. 

After the first couple of hours Jazz body began to heal on its own in a very unnatural way despite her parent’s efforts to help her, with the pass a time even her most horrible burn had heal and vanish, after a little more than three hours there wasn't even a scar left, yet she had not awakened, nonetheless Jack and Maddie were very relieved and more so was Phantom who waited impatiently in the corner.

The three Fenton’s were beyond tired, knowing that their daughter was out danger and safe within their household, both Maddie and Jack headed to their bedroom, Jack didn't turn to see Phantom he just kept walking as for Maddie she look at him with sad eyes before leaving to her room, they both fell asleep without taking off their blood stain jumpsuits even if they didn't want to say it out loud they held certain concerned towards their son Danny, only a few hours ago they found out that he was Phantom and in front of their eyes he change into something that clearly isn't of this world, also it was very obvious that there was something going on with the two young ones, during all that time they didn't cross a single word. 

As for Danny once he saw that Jazz was safe and sound he let her rest in their improvise ICU but going back into the house was very awkward and hard to do after his parents unspoken disapproval therefore he went up to the rooftop, from there he watch the few stars that could still be seen, it was around 3 am although tired he could not conceal any sleep, too many thoughts ravage his mind, firstly his sister how she was horribly attack by Skulker and how her wounds heal on its own, it was clear that she was now a Halfa just like him, secondly his parents now knew both of his secrets, and finally the fact that he lost his ability to change into human, that his eyes turn red with black and that two huge wings had sprung out of his back.

Life had thrown him a truck load of trouble and not a single solution or something close to a solution, lost in his private little world he didn't notice the hours go by, soon the sun had risen and a new day had come, not that it matter to Phantom but something else caught his attention... Chanting. 

Curious as he is, Phantom walk to edge of the roof from there he could see to the very least a hundred people in his street, some were singing, others were praying, some more were placing religious symbols of all kinds around his house, young Danny was unable to understand most of the singing, he did know that they were church songs. 

At a closer look Phantom could see that some "priests" were dress in ceremonial robes he had never before seen, while their followers dress their best attires they could get their hands on, behind the multitude one could see many news reporters.

Suddenly everyone went quiet, there was no more singing or praying not even talking, everyone was looking at Phantom with a surprisingly happy expression, many held up their young children so they could see him better, at that moment Phantom notice how the world saw him now, like the classic "Angel". 

Never before had Phantom been so disgusted by people, there they were the very same who called him a villain, the very same who turn their back on him and his sister on their hour of most need, hoping and begging to be "saved" from something they didn't even understand, Phantom had begun to feel an unusual anger towards these hypocrites, he felt the urge to slay them all, to burn them, even he was surprise to this new and very unwelcome feeling he had develop.

Just a few meters from Phantom was the family observatory in it Jazz had finally woken up and to her right she saw her father looking at some weird computer screen that seem to be monitoring her vital signs, she look around and quickly notice that she was inside the observation center, it was rare for her to be in such place for she had always thought it to be a strange place and avoided whenever possible, when she turn her eyes back to her father she saw him looking at her relieve while tenderly smiling, he told her that all was find that she was OK and that nothing had changed at all,

Jazz found the last part of her father sentence to be a little strange, something in his voice sound odd or better yet out of place, she was having a hard time walking, her legs were still numb and she was feeling light headed, as she walks towards the bathroom she noticed the bandages going around her chest, these were stain with blood and some odd green fluid, although both were dry she still felt an eerie sensation.

Jazz step into the bathroom with her head lowered and her eyes fixed to the ground, once she found the sink with her left hand she splash some cold water on her face when she rose her head she was shocked at what she saw on the mirror, herself with white hair and glowing green eyes, she suddenly lost all strength in her legs and felt down, much like in a movie she saw how the ray that Skulker had shot come rushing to her and a very cold chill run up her spine. 

Why did she turn into this, according to Danny he got his powers from the accident at the portal but she was nowhere near such an accident she felt the urge to run to her dear brother’s arms, she was very scared and confused she couldn't stop shaking, soon she felt a kind hand on her shoulder one that made her calm down, it was her mother, she look upon her daughter with uneasy eyes as she hug her tightly.

-".... Honey go to the living room, I'll go get your brother.... we need to talk"- said Maddie as she steps out of the bathroom. Jazz heart was madly racing it was unclear if it was fear or anxiety.

On the observatory rooftop Phantom stood in front of the large crowd he opens his wings as much as he possible could, it was surprising how fast he learned to use his new wings, soon the people below raised their arms towards him and Danny blood thirst had started to grow so quickly that his breathing had become faster and deeper but before he could actually do anything he would later regret, he heard steps behind him that drew his attention. 

-"Danny, come in.... Jazz woke up... we need to talk,"- had interrupted Phantoms mother.

She had a concerned look on her face and an almost emotionless voice, yet Phantoms heart was so over joyed when he heard that Jazz had finally awaken, so much that he completely forgot his previous train of thoughts, as he walk towards the door he hear a whirling noise, to his left there was a news helicopter and its camera crew recording him. 

-"Shouldn't they be elsewhere, like covering the attack at the school?"- said Phantom to himself in disgust, returning his eerie and almost demoniac eyes back to the door where his mother waits for him, Phantom let out a deep sigh as he steps into the house knowing the harsh and dreadful explanations that waits for him, thinking what he would say.

As Phantom walk into the living room, Jazz saw his new "gift" and was left astonished, -"long story Jazz...."- said Phantom with a smirk as he sat next to her on the couch hugging her with his wing. 

Jazz immediately come to realize a new truth, that she and Danny were the only two half ghosts in the world, therefore it was only natural for them to be together, as they were the only ones of their kind in both worlds, of course her brother was now more "evolve" in a matter of speaking but Jazz was more than certain that soon she would follow, she concluded that they had to be together, they were meant to be together, that they were born to be together.

Far from Fenton works, in a more privilege part of town, one can find a large house, in it there is a young girl dress in black sitting in her living room staring at an unnecessarily big television while hugging a small Gothic style pillow, she had been there for hours, throughout the day the news on the TV had been the same, "the angel of Amity Park," there were some mentions of the attack on Casper high but mostly referring to the "Angel" in the end as if Skulker killing spree were no more than a simple foot note. 

Even if Sam had been staring at the TV all night and most of the day, she wasn't paying any attention to it, she kept going over and over how Danny had sprung wings and change into what the news had claim to be an Angel but what truly bother her was the fact that she got happy when Jazz was struck by Skulker’s energy ray.

She had become into the kind of person she hate the most, Sam had long for Danny since the first time they met so many years ago yet she felt she had lost the right to be with him, since the one he loves was horribly hurt and she felt happy about it, for all Sam knows Jazz is dead, even so it didn't seem to change anything at all, how can she go to him and say that she loves him more than anything in world while his heart and soul are in shatters, she push her brain as much as she could to remember every single second of what happen just the day before, but all she could remember was how Phantom took Jazz limp body into the sky while his parents follow on their RV.

As she kept aimlessly watching the same constant news flash she suddenly notices something that seem to have gone by unnoticed to all, although the image was small and difficult to see, Sam saw it clear has day... As the news camera close the shot to Jazz face Sam saw her eyes glowing green. 

Sam heart beat so hard it could rip through her chest, she didn't want to believe it, she refuse to even think that Jazz had become into "Halfa", she got up from the sofa still holding tightly to her black pillow, 

-"It's impossible she can't be a Halfa, she wasn't even near the portal when it exploited, there's no way she has ghost powers-" Sam kept saying over and over as she walks from one side of the living room to the other, she was very agitated and deeply disturbed, only a few minutes later her mother step in accompanied by Tucker. 

They both saw her walking around the room saying, -"it can't be, it can't be, it's impossible"-.

Sam’s mother told Tucker that she had been like that since the incident at school, before leaving them alone, -"hey Sam, chill out will you"- said Tucker to his disturbed friend. 

Sam look at him with very insane like eyes, -"what’s going on, Sam?"- question her friend. 

-"She's a half ghost..."- reply Sam with a scary voice. Her friend Tucker gave her an odd look, for a moment he actually tough that she wasn't right in the head, 

-"OK, Sam who's a half ghost, aside from Danny and Vlad."

Tucker was beyond shock, amazed and even dumbfounded at what Sam kept telling him, that Jazz was now a half ghost and that she was in an incest relationship with Danny, -"Listen! Sam you have no proof of any of this, you’re just imagining things..."- said Tucker as he swallows down the question he really wanted to make, about Danny wings. 

-"OK, Sam you’re going crazy, let’s go see Danny and you'll see that it's all in your head"- concluded Tucker as he drags her out the door.

While walking to Fenton works Tucker saw the streets empty, no cars or people although this went unnoticed for Sam who kept scratching her arm much like a nervous tic, upon arriving to Danny house they saw a whole crowd of weirdly dress people, some were holding strange wooden symbols, while other were praying in so many different languages, both kids found it strange and even scary nonetheless they force their way through since they were so eager to find out the truth.

Within the house after hours of storytelling, Maddie and Jack finally accept their son and daughter new reality, now they were something that isn't human but also isn't ghost, Jack was still feeling tired so he excuses himself and went to bed, Maddie on the other side was still in good condition, and more so she wanted to ask them something more important to her so much she waited till her husband left the room.

-"...so, kids, maybe I'm wrong, maybe not, but are you two.... well.... sleeping together...?"- ask their mother.

The question took both Halfa aback, they look at each other and smile, -"...yes... were in love... mom"- answer Danny with his most sincere voice while Jazz held his hand tightly. 

Maddie stare at them with a mixture of anger, disappointment, love and compassion, her train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden doorbell, the trio thought in unison, -"well they took their time,"- thought the older woman believing that the religious fanatics had finally come wanting to the see the "angel,” Maddie got up to answer the door but before she walks away she turn to them. 

-"I see... well... I guess there's more important things at hand, I'll tell your father somehow."- replay to her children as she walks to the main entrance. 

At the other side of the door there was a young colored boy, Tucker and behind him a gothic style girl name Sam who at this moment gave a display of an emo rather than a goth and behind them a whole sea of people trying their out most to see into the house.

Both teens step in much as if it were their own house while Maddie started to talk with the crowd, the four of them look at each other being Tucker the most surprise since he was just brief about the situation, yet Sam look at Jazz with anger she wasn't very surprise to see her as a Halfa, Danny knew there will be some yelling therefore he walk them to the observation center, it was after all made to observe the outside not inside, it was the most private place in the entire house.

-"I take it you haven't told your parents about that special relationship you have, right?"- said Sam as she swallowed her will to yell at the two Halfa, 

-"OK guys I don't really know what’s going on here, but if you really are going out with your sister, Danny I think that's very wrong"- added Tucker to this most awkward situation, Danny look at his dear friend with disappointment for he had hope that at least he would be more understanding than Sam since they had been friends since first grade. 

-"Listen guys maybe you’re just caught up in the moment, this whole change thing but you must understand nothing good will come out if this, so it’s best if......"- Sam was interrupted.

-"Shut up Sam, maybe the whole world would see this as wrong but we don't."- added Danny with firm voice.

-"Listen Sam, Danny and I are very much in love and no matter what you say or do we will be together forever-" said Jazz as she hugs her dear brother tightly. 

-"I'm sorry Sam but that's how things are-" continued Danny. 

Tucker look at them with an odd stare it was the first time he saw something like this, he didn't know what to make of it, Sam on the other hand was furious and yet powerless for if she took hostility towards Jazz she might find herself in life threatening situation, since her rival in love was now newborn Halfa.

Tightening her grip, she turns around and said -"you two are disgusting..."- as she storms out the door and run down the stairs. 

Tucker look at Danny -"well, see you around"- he told his friend while walking down the stairs. 

For the next few hours curiously both Danny and Jazz talk about her new-found powers and how to use them rather than speaking about Sam or the fanatics outside their house. Soon their mother would call them for dinner since none of the family had eaten in all day, since there was too much going on.

While at the table Danny had certain problems to sit on the chair due to his large wings, Jasmine on the other hand kept having parts of her body going intangible from time to time making her drop anything she had in her hand, she found this very annoying and yet it reminds her how Danny use to drop things around the house and at school for no apparent reason other than being clumsy as she remembers this she couldn't help but giggle. The family's attention was caught by more chanting in the streets, this time in unison, they had been hearing singing all day long they were bored out of their minds with. 

-"Listen kids, if we were a normal family your relationship would had been a real problem, but since were not a normal family to begin with, so after talking about this your mother and I decided that we're placing a blind eye about this, we have other problems at hand... not your half ghost thing Jazz or your wings Danny those are not problems at all, I think. -" said Danny father. 

The two young lovers were very surprise and relieve to see that their parents were so accepting, nonetheless it’s true that they had troubles but unlike their parents who are more concerned about the increasing ghost attacks, they were on the other more concerned about Jazz becoming into a Halfa and that Danny turn into this winged creature.

Jack ask both of his children to help him fight the "bad" ghost as he state, yet Danny didn't want Jazz to join it just yet since she had her powers for hardly a day, she needed much training even if Jazz was so eager to help. From outside many of the MIW stood behind the ever-growing crowd of people that had started camping on the street forcing traffic to go around, these men watch the house with vicious intent. 

The Fenton family was none the wiser about their surroundings, as night befall them and still quite tired, they all headed to their rooms, but Maddie stop and look at her children as they walk into Danny’s room.

-"Hey, no kinky stuff OK."- said their mother to them with a stern look.

-"Sure... we'll behave"- was their answer as they close the door. 

To Be Continue


	10. chapter ten

Danny Phantom Fanfic  
Continuation of My Phantom Hero:a new path  
Hope you like it, and thank you for reading.

Chapter Ten

No more than two months had been since Skulker’s battle with Danny Phantom, though it was intense and brutal mostly unforgettable for Danny and his elder sister, it seems as if it was quickly forgotten by Amity Park despite all the dead and wounded that result from it, the school reopen only a month later having of course close the auditorium and children attended with no problems whatsoever, all children with the exception of Danny and Jazz Fenton even Sam Manson were all part of a handful that stop going. 

Danny would say that his large wings would cause the school and students much trouble so would his unwanted followers that consider him a gift from heaven much to his dislike, with that excuse his parents surprisingly let him off but in the back of his mind Danny felt like a walking horror show and didn't want to be seen by anyone.

Jazz on the other hand was more eager to go to school she still wanted to became a psychiatrist, yet she was trouble mainly by the fact that she was now permanently in ghost mode, her hair turn silver and her eyes were constantly glowing green, for the first week every teen would walk away from her fearing she would attract a ghost attack, bring bad luck or other nonsense yet no one would dare say so in front of her not even Paulina who was in love with Phantom and saw Jazz as a rival would dare talk ill of her. 

Soon this attitude was taken by the teachers who wouldn't let her in the classroom saying that she could attract an evil ghost like Skulker, even though he was destroyed, eventually the school principal with some reasoning from the MIW ask Jazz to stop coming to school he even handed her paperwork and the name of some “recommended” teachers, of course she know who made those recommendations.

Sad and disappointed Jazz took shelter within her brother’s arms, she knew from the beginning that things would be hard and that some people wouldn't understand but being rejected by the entire school was a bit too hard for her. 

Nonetheless Jazz wasn't one for crying in a corner instead she decided take advantage of her new gifts and learn how to use them properly, since she could no longer fulfill her wish of becoming a psychiatrist she opted for a new choice in career hence the following two months after Skulker’s attack Jazz "train" alongside her brother, and quickly took a new goal in life; heroism.

Little by little both kids notice that their parents would often lock themselves within the basement laboratory and the small talk at dinner faded away very quickly to that matter they seem to be more in a bad mood lately, the kids just figure their parents had much work pile up even though the ghost attacks had gone down dramatically, day by day the kids saw how their parents began to distance themselves from them and were constantly on the phone, sometimes they would even ignore the Halfa but the kids gave it no real importance, they were far more concern about the Men In White, thanks to their parents they manage to get an uneasy truce with them one that could so easily be broken.

As gallant and brave as Phantom may have been in his last battle with MIW these left him "scar" even traumatized far more than with Skulker even though he was the cause of his abrupt change, the image of the burning white tank kept hunting him every night and every night he would snuggle up to Jazz seeking solace, he was unsure if he could actually win if they were to fight again to that matter if they were to battle he fear what he would have to do to stay alive just as he let his emotions take control when he slay Skulker, he wasn’t in his right mind then. 

Unfortunately Jazz was in no better condition she was clearly afraid of the MIW and with good reason, she was still a newborn Halfa, sadly she was far from been a warrior and she hadn't been in a real battle not even with a weakling like the Box Ghost, she could barely control her own powers, in other words she was an easy prey, far too easy for her own liking, nonetheless she wasn't a coward or a push over, she even had made to the idea of fighting to dead if necessary yet dying in battle or for love may sound cool and even poetic in a fairy tale or a movie but to do so in reality was a world difference.

The two Fenton kids would normally take their practice on to the woodlands, being it more secluded and calm, not to mention that the open space let them fly worry less. There they would target practice for endless hours, Phantom would teach his elder sister all of his "Warrior path," nonetheless they still are teenagers and not all is training, often they would venture to the shopping mall always in disguise, mainly Jazz who would were a wig to hide her silver hair and big black sunglasses to keep her constantly glowing green eyes unseen, while Phantom was force to be invisible if he wanted to follow Jazz since his large wings would give him away no matter what he dress. 

Normally to speak in between them Jazz would pretend to speak on the phone so she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention, on their many trips to the mall they came to notice a scary increment on ecto-rifles sales and anti-ghost weaponry, while Amity Park never had a gun shop before this new anti-ghost arsenal were easily found in any hardware store, some stores even had aisle with all kinds of anti-ghost objects, from handguns to rifles, from tactical gear to a strange anti-ghost armor completed with shield, both Halfa were unsure if this last one actually work, but the most surprising of all was that all of this hardware were somewhat cheap with exception of the armor, anyone could buy them with their pocket money or a little saving up, they were even weekend sales. 

Needless to say, this weapons only fire a special light similar to that of ghost rays or a strange looking goo, hence they were weapons that can only harm “dead creatures” and not the living.

Every day they were more people armed with anti-ghost guns, almost as if it were fashion to carry them, many would have them concealed while others would carry them more bluntly, to make matters worse there was a rise on the anti-ghost groups hence the cheap weapons, but more like a comedy they would run away on the first sign of trouble most of them screaming terrified, but not all are like these comedic cowards some could be quite some fearsome hunters though few.

As days grew on, Jazz would became more stronger and more able to control her powers, soon she and Danny had begun fighting the rare ghosts that dare threaten Amity park, nonetheless her participation was minimal, eventually Danny had started to talk about taking their "ghost control" to other states that are under ghost siege, Jazz was clearly excited by this thoughts since she never been outside Amity Park except for family outgoings, it was well known to her that MIW presence was minimal in other states, she didn't even have to worried about lodging since she was certain that any church from any religion would welcome them even if it were weird to stay in a church, yet they still had to talk about it with their parents.

One night after their regular ghost patrol, the young Halfas found a letter from their parents saying -"Gone to the MIW office, back in a few days"- both kids were dumbfounded by the note, there was no "be good" or "take care," it was far too simple even cold, they were many more in the same fashion prior to this one. 

Jazz shook it off by saying -" they probably left in a hurry, you know how those MIW goons do things, they leave everything to the last minute and act all high and mighty...."- but they still had an eerie sensation. 

It had been a while since they were left alone, since every time they wanted to have intimacy they had to cover their mouths and do it on the floor to avoid the bed from squeaking, even though they got their parents "permit" to sleep in the same room they didn't want to be offensive or rude and lose their privilege, but now they were home alone once again and could go on without any hold backs whatsoever.

The week went by and not a single call from Jack or Maddie, they wouldn't even answer their phones, this got the kids worried but they knew their parents are strong people and they were more than sure that they were find. Even with the fragile truce the Halfas had they wouldn't go near MIW territory especially unannounced, so all they could do was wait, as usually Danny and Jazz would go undercover to the mall only to find themselves bored out of their minds due to the large amount of free time they had now, soon they found themselves with nothing to do, though Jazz wasn't a troublemaker even she felt like starting a fight just for a change of pace, since she started to grew in more confidence about her powers yet Danny hadn't let her fight anything or anyone more stronger than the box ghost.

While walking bored they came across a T.V store, on the televisions that were behind a window display they saw a news flash, -"A group of cyber like ghost are fighting against the MIW forces in an abandoned textile factory just outside of the town limits..."- Danny immediately became visible and look at Jazz 

-"They must be the remains of Skulker’s men, go home, I'll go help"- order Phantom. 

Jazz quickly answer -"I'll go too."- 

Yet the replay she got was -"NO! they are very dangerous, go home please. -"

Phantom quickly left in direction to the factory and soon was out of sight, many shoppers and employees witness the scene and whisper among themselves as they stare at teenager, Jazz felt hurt but not because Phantom left her behind, she knew he trusted her but she also knew she wasn't strong enough for this battle, that made her feel sick and useless. 

-"So... he left you behind...."- said a familiar voice as Jazz turn to see who spoke to her.

There she was the heartbroken Sam wearing a black with green tiger camouflage tactical suit, carrying an ecto-rifle on her shoulder, some sort of handgun in a holster by her hip and somethings that look like grenades on her belt, a pair of dark army looking goggles, the people around look at her were much like saying -"is she crazy or something?"-

Jazz took a deep sigh as she removes her wig and sun glasses, when the shoppers saw the silver hair and glowing green eyes they all started to walk away fearing the tension between the two girls. -"Good morning Sam, seems like I'm a little under dress for whatever party you got in mind."- said Jazz taunting Sam as she took a battle stance.

Sam held eyes like those of a mad man, she smile at Jazz as she quickly took aim and fire the ecto rifle in full automatic, the green bullets flew towards Jazz, all she could do was leap as high as possible and fly away from the rifle fire, astonish she watch how the bullets torn apart the store window display and everything within, for someone who claims to be a nature lover and an animal protector it seems that she couldn't care any less for human lives, immediately Sam follow Jazz with her spray of bullets all across the ceiling, only stopping to hastily reload her deadly weapon. 

-"I thought ecto rifles could only fire light or goo that only hurt ghost, but this one is strong enough to break concrete.... she could actually kill someone...!"- Jazz though out loud as she saw how Sam was laughing.

-"So, you already notice, this baby is a SAR 21 assault rifle, I had some minor adjustments on it and to its bullets, so now it also kills Halfas!!!"- Sam yell in anger as she continues her rampage quickly placing her sights on the half ghost girl.

Using all of her recently learned skills Jazz dodge the incoming bullets with her fly ability and went intangible so the bullets could go through without hurting her, but the ecto-plasma they were cover in end up harming her slightly, Sam turn out to be a more dangerous opponent than she initially thought, this force the newborn Halfa to go in circles around the mall barely dodging the bullets though Sam had poor aim and even poorer recoil control, Jazz finally end up crushing through the window of a random store, having to take refuge from the still incoming bullets. 

-"Damn, I never though that she would be like this.... if this keeps up she'll end up killing me! - said Jazz very worried and desperate as she looks around for an escape route until something caught her attention -".... I'm very sorry Danny but your friend is.... my enemy..."-

Sam stood in front of the store where her opponent had cowardly hidden -"Mike's hardware" read Sam out loud -"nice try... are you going to throw me a bucket? - she continues with sarcasm while she laughed at her own joke. 

The enrage teen took from her belt one of her grenades and roll it within the store, despite her fancy anti-ghost rifle, her grenade of choice was a “normal fire bomb,” it made a loud bang, the store soon was engulf with fire Sam knew it would do nothing to Jazz since she would go intangible but that was just part a scare tactic she read online, she pass her left hand to her belt for her next attack a very special object she had just for Jazz. 

Soon there could be seen a shadow with a pair of scary glowing green eyes among the fire that now sat most of the inside, -"ah, there you are"- Said Sam delightful as she restarted her aggressive gunfire leaving her surprise for later, suddenly something came out of the flames charging towards her at high speed, her legs froze up as she fires her last round towards it, all Sam could do was close her eyes and prepare for the impact.

Sam knew she had been hit but there was no pain at all, she felt her feet be taken off the ground, dear Sam flew at the very least five meters far before hitting the floor very hard, -"damn you Jazz... damn you"!!!- Scream the goth while she pick her now agonizing body from the ground.

-"... What the hell is that thing?"- Sam question her enemy while whipping the blood of her nose and retaking her aim. 

-"Didn't believe this thing actually works"- Said Jazz to herself as she hid behind an ecto-shield, that resembles much like a medieval "heater" shield. 

Using her fly ability Jazz charge against Sam one time, but as she got close Sam roll to her left hardly dodging the incoming assault, almost as if time had stop both girl glare at each other for a brief second that seem more like an hour, Jazz quickly extended her right arm towards Sam while she aim her rifle to Jazz, both of them fire at the exact moment.

Sam shot the remaining bullets from her weapon, Jazz fire an energy ray, the strike was so strong it threw Sam into a nearby water fountain soon she saw Jazz slowly walking to her still tightly holding her shield now place to her side.

-"... I didn't hit you?."- question Sam to her opponent as she pick herself up and notice some green like blood dripping from Jazz. 

-"You did hit me... but you'll need a whole lot more to kill me"- answer Jazz while she ready a second energy ray, -"...I know your angry at me, but doing this and exposing others to danger, is something Danny would never approve...-"

-"...You... stole him from me.... you corrupted him and even turn him into something... inhuman... killing you is the first step to save him..."- said Sam as she catches her breath and re-aim her rifle only to find it to be empty, her eyes widen as she saw the green ray coming to her, using her rifle to block the attack and for the third time she was thrown away, her rifle now in shatters and her body in a pain she hadn’t felt before. 

Sam hit the ground with her chest, even in pain and without her main weapon she refuses to accept defeat, the goth roll to her side unsheathing her handgun immediately place Jazz in her sights but the newborn Halfa dodge very easily all of Sam poorly aim shots, soon the Halfa was airborne covering herself with the shield making it even harder for Sam to confront her. 

Tired, hurt and desperate to win, Sam try one final attempt with her grenades, at the first given opportunity she tosses her grenade to Jazz as she flew lower to the ground unsuspecting such attack yet her sharp eyes saw the incoming object; therefore, she rose her shield believing it to be another fire bomb and just to be sure she went intangible.

Sadly for Jazz this are impact grenades made specifically for ghost, though the shield would resisted marvelously the shock wave, the ecto-plasma fall out was the real killer here, this made her drop to her knees, her eyes went dark for a brief moment, her head hung down, whatever was in this grenade went through her intangibility with unfair ease, it felt as if someone punch the wind right out of her, everything had gone silent she could swear her heartbeat could be hear from far away, until something louder was hear, a small "click" that echo throughout the empty mall was made, Jazz pull her head up and was now facing up a gun barrel. 

-"Finally, Danny will be mine..."- said Sam bending down to Jazz who was still on her knees. 

\- “... I guess it’s normal for two guys to fist fight over a girl but two girls trying to kill each other for a guy that can’t be normal”- said Jazz while catching her breath still looking at the gun and not at Sam. 

\- “Times are a changing thing”- replay Sam with a smile.

The moment Sam fire her handgun Jazz move her head to the right as quickly as she could in that instant she attack Sam with an energy blast, shattering her armor vest into dozens of pieces, throwing her for the fourth time into the air and crush landing inside a flower shop. Breathing heavily Sam lifted her head as much as she could and with her blurry eyes she saw Jazz standing on the broken window frame, still holding to that cursed shield, 

\- “If... it wasn’t .... for that .... damn thing, I would have ... kill you...monster"- Said Sam as she coughs some blood.

Jazz only stare at her with unflinching eyes. - “go... do it... finish this..."- continue Sam as she challenges Jazz to finally kill her yet she stood still on window frame, a few seconds later Sam passed out, Jazz turn invisible and slowly flew away from the store still not being able to believe what just happened. 

-"... I'm sorry Sam...."- she murmurs, suddenly she heard multiple steps, the police had finally step in and quickly spread out through the mall, a SWAT team rush into the flower shop 

-"We found the shooter.... the ghost whereabouts are unknown.... stay alert!!"- yell the squad leader, without wanting a confrontation with the forces of order Jazz hurry to get out.

Jazz was flying home very startle and her heart kept beating so hard it could break out of her chest at any minute, suddenly her phone started to ring, surprise that after all that nothing happened to it, -"Hello...?"- answer the Halfa. 

-"Jazz, baby, were in deep shit, meet me at our rally point"- quickly replay a familiar voice.

-"Danny what’s going on? I just had a fight with Sam..."- said the elder Halfa 

-"Listen it’s the Men in White they went berserk, the whole ghost attack thing was a trap and I still can’t contact our parents I think they're in trouble, remember that place I told you to meet me if anything bad happened” - Said Danny

Jazz heart almost stop she couldn't believe what she just heard, -"......Yes I remember, I'll be there in ten minutes..." she somehow manages to answer.

To be continue


	11. Midnight Dance

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Chapter Eleven: Midnight Dance

Phantom flew rapidly towards the town park, still unable to believe that the Men in White broke the truce and probably took his parents hostage, his heart beat so fast he felt it breaking through his rib cage, the sunset had started and the temperature had begun to slowly go down, much to dear Phantom shame his hands were shaking not by the cold wind. 

Jasmine on her side was deeply concerned by what her brother had said, more than her fight with Sam even if it had been life threatening, to that matter she was kindly worried about Sam, it was never her intention to harm her so much nor have her be taken by the police.

As both Halfas flew to the park, it was Phantom who first saw Jazz from afar since she wasn't invisible whiles he was, it came to his attention that his elder sister was holding a large metal shield like object, without caring much for it he went to her, suddenly turning visible in front of her, Jazz was briefly taken aback by Phantom sudden appearance. 

-"Come Jazz, we're too in the open and the MIW are hunting us"- said Phantom as he took Jazz by the hand and flew away while making both invisible. Very soon it had gone completely dark, thus the teenagers had taken refuge at their once school specifically in the ruin auditorium hoping no one would look there for them.

-"Danny what’s going on?"- Question a very frighten Jazz.

-"well to put it easy, I got a call by our parents to meet them at the old factory, when I arrive they weren’t there, but the MIW was and they hit me with everything they got even those damn tanks, it seems that they thought we would go together.... I barely manage to escape their ambush-" answer Danny chocking on his own words whiles holding to the idea that their parents where been force or trick by the MIW. Jazz was beyond surprise to know that their parents had been use to set an ambush in order to murder their own children. 

-"I really doubt our parents knew about the whole ambush thing"- replay Jazz clearly disturbed by her brothers shocking revelation.

-"Jazz, listen honey, I'm not sure of what’s going on but Amity Park isn't safe for us anymore, we'll have to leave town for some time and figure what to do, we'll go around 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning we'll go with Vlad maybe he can help save our parent, right now I’m willing to even ask those religious fanatics for help"- said Phantom very frustrated as he sat on a dusty chair while clutching to his forehead.

Danny wasn't one to lie about something this important Jazz knew that far too well, yet in the back of her mind she always knew that all the fun and games weren't to last long even if she pushes herself to believe otherwise, it sicks her to know that her long awaited enemies and her legendary battles were not with evil ghosts that seek the worlds destruction but humans that hated their kind just for existing and for no other reason. 

Suddenly Danny felt a pair of arms wrapping him by the shoulders, he felt the warm of his dear sister as she held him tightly while saying "everything is going to be OK". Her sweet words help Phantom ease his mind and clear his thoughts. 

Soon she glides above him and phase through the audio room that is in the third floor, after a few minutes waltz like music was playing through the loud speakers, Jazz quickly came out the room and took Danny by the hand, both look at each other’s eyes as she leads him into the auditoriums stage. Jazz had taken waltz dance lessons when younger therefore it was clear that she knew what she was doing yet it surprise her to see Phantom dancing to her pace so naturally which made her ask about it sadly she didn't like the answer. 

-"...Sam thought me, since her mom force her to learn and she needed... let’s say a sparring partner. -" Jazz frown slightly at Danny as he spoke, she took a deep breath before speaking 

-"listen Danny about Sam...."- said Jazz as she told him about her afternoon.

As they both gently dance under the fair moon from the roofless auditorium, Jazz told all that happened with Sam, although it didn't seem to surprise Danny at all, though she notice sadness in his eyes yet he limited himself only to smile at her and eventually to kiss with great passion, both Halfas stare into each other’s eyes them self within them. 

As the music ended they hug tenderly unfortunately the following piece was replace by the sounds of heavy vehicles and their moon light was taken by the vehicles headlights, “Hurry up and find those freaks!” a male voice order “spread out, Intel says they're hidden around here, check the classrooms” continue the man barking orders.

-"Guess they found us... wanna run? we can make it"- ask Phantom without letting go of Jazz, her answer was soft yet firm. 

-"No, we must make them understand what it means to mess with us"-. Both Halfas refuse to runaway though brave and gallant they knew what it meant to stay and fight. 

Jazz being the less experience was ask by Danny to take her stand in the hallways and classrooms that way they’ll avoid been cornered and cover more ground, she figure it would give her an edge thanks to her intangibility and invisibility, even if she hate to admit it she had learn an invaluable lesson thanks to her fight with Sam therefore she would use stealth rather than brute force, nonetheless she couldn't stop her trembling nor her nervousness, even if she was shame to say so she was scared, Phantom on the other hand would take them head on in the auditorium despite all he was still haunted by the memories of his first fight with the MIW and the scars in his soul had not heal at all.

In less than a minute there were dozens of MIW enforcers going into the auditorium, more of them spread in the hallways trying to encircled the young Halfas, in this point Jazz was beyond terrified even in the dead silence she could hear clearly her own heartbeat as loud as drums out sounding the footsteps of her adversaries yet she chose this and refuse to run away, still holding tightly to her "borrow" shield. Jazz began gliding through the walls seeking for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Soon she found two scouts within theater club room, the young phantom took a deep breath and without making a single sound she flew as fast as she could connecting a might kick on the armor soldier tossing him straight to his partner leaving both unconscious on the ground with their body armors crack, as Jazz was about to leave the room she heard more steps and whispering on the other side of the door, her “silent attack” attracted her enemies as she was to charge through the door something else also caught her eye.

Just outside the club room nearly 16 MIWs had gather ready to attack the new Halfa, one stood in front of the door yet before he could kick it down a powerful green blast came through engulfing the enforcer, the entire corridor was cover in a thick screen of dust, from within came floating a dark silhouette as the dust settle they could make out a cape figure complete with a shield, she flood half a meter from the ground making her seem as tall as her opponents, she quickly turn her head to the ones on her right without moving the rest of her body for those who were just in front of her it was the most frightening image they had ever seen, her eyes glowing neon green made them freeze in there spot, without making a single expression she use the only attack she's good at. 

The team leftovers looked horrified as their partners were thrown by the green ray, they immediately started to shoot their rifles whiles their partners scream in agony as they burn due to the energy blast Jazz use on them.

Jazz began attacking the survivors with her shield as she combined it with punches and kicks, her ghost powers had also granted her with mighty strength and speed, one by one they were defeated, the only one still standing overwhelm by fear tried to run from the female Phantom only to be hit on the back by one of Jazz’s ray blast. When all was quiet she could hear her brothers battle, the gunfire and screams urge her to aid Danny yet she knew she had to stop all the MIWs from surrounding them.

Danny Phantom was having a very hard time fighting the enforcers despite him being more "evolved," he had changed his tactics from his usual hero methods to Skulker’s battle ways although in a much less brutal means as his intention is not to kill anyone, yet that didn't stop him from using all his might at all who came daring to confront him. After the first ten minutes of fighting the MIW had lost nearly half its troops and lost contact with most recon squads within the school, nonetheless it didn't do anything to stop the siege.

Phantom flew up high just a few meters from touching the ceiling from there he could see how the remaining forces spread around him taking aim, he soon could hear gunfire follow by screams all coming from within the school, with this he knew Jazz was still in the fight, he had to trust that she was doing find.

As he ready for the third wave, he quickly notices the land shacking to his shock he witnesses the side wall breaking down from it his worst nightmare rolled in, -"not this again"- Phantom mutter to himself as he helplessly watches a huge white tank roll into the auditorium ready join the fight. Meanwhile Jazz was finishing off the remaining MIWs yet unlike her brother who use gallant brute force and somewhat heroic tactics she prefers a more silent and stealthy approach nonetheless she refuse to kill her enemies if not absolutely necessary.

Her cape slightly torn and her shield quiet beaten yet Jazz rose her shield in sign of victory as she finish her last enemy she knew she had won because the commanders were calling for their men through the radios and none would answer, her momentum did not last long since it was soon interrupted by the most thunderous sound she had ever heard, she quickly dash towards the origin of that noise holding her shield below her, suddenly as she move through the hallways she was met with an intense explosion so strong she crush to the ceiling, only thanks to the shield she manage to spare herself of a great damage.

-"...Damn that hurt... didn't think the MIWs would put landmines...."- said Jazz as she pick herself from the ground. 

-"Hey there, Jazzy.... miss me?"- even though Jasmine has a new-found bravery she could swear her heart stop for a moment as she stares into the dark corridor, to her new adversary, 

-".... Sam....? I thought you were arrested...."- reply Jazz.

-"You forgot, MY parents are super rich-" answer Sam very arrogantly while she prepares and aim her SAR 21 rifle.

-"So, you bought your way out of prison"- Continue Jazz as she wonders about how many rifles she had bought and her new flashy white armor.

-"oh, just in case you’re wondering, I volunteer with Men in White"- Sam said as she finishes her sentence 

She quickly began firing her weapon at full automatic just barely reacting Jazz manage to cover herself behind her already beaten shield yet considering her weapon the rampage was by far superior to that of the MIW, therefore it easily pushes Jasmine to her knees just to withstand the brutal assault, the ammo Sam’s using is completely different from last time. The shield of the female Halfa was receiving far too much punishment yet it somehow manages to stand it.

Soon after nearly thirty seconds of intense fire Sam run out of ammo, immediately Jazz took advantage of this brief moment to spring straight to Sam at full speed, it seems that poor Sam had not learn anything from her last fight with Jazz since she stood frozen in her spot just like before and like so she got hit with tremendous force throwing her many meters away as she crash upon the floor she let out a painful groan yet almost in an instant she got on her feet only to be received by Jazz as she held Sam by the neck and hitting her violently to the wall to a point it crack. 

Sam’s previous wounds had started to take a toll on the young goth even with her new armor. Breathing heavy Sam stare directly into her ghost opponent glowing eyes, another loud explosion distracted Jazz making her look into that direction.

As she looks away into the dark hall that was momentarily illuminated by the flares of gunfire, her attention was call back to Sam when she heard a "click" sound upon turning her attention to where the sound came from, she saw a black can like object with two green rings painted around it fall to the ground next to her feet. 

Sam couldn't avoid to smile while Jazz only open eyes in fear in less than a second both teens were engulfed by blinding green light, this eerie light made Jazz lose all her straight, her shield all of a sudden was far too heavy to hold, therefore it slips from her hand the Halfa took only a step back before falling on the ground yet it seems to have not done any harm to Sam as she stood threateningly in her place.

The entire hallways were cover in screams made by Jazz as this new weapon took effect, -"AHHH MY GOD... IT'S BURNING ME!!!!!!!!-" yell Jazz horrified.

Sam look to her dying adversary hearing her agonizing screams not a single falter in her heart, soon the screaming die down, -"guess you got a little over your head this time Jazzy"- Said Sam triumphantly as she kneels over Jazz.

-"...Why...are you... doing this...?"- Question the female half ghost as she saw her enemy putting brass knuckles on her hand. 

-"Didn't I tell you already.... it's to save Danny, of course"- answer Sam as she quickly started to punch Jazz in the face as hard as she could.

After a few mighty blows Sam started to slow her pace, unwilling to surrender she ready the strongest punch she could muster, before it could make contact Jazz move her head barely missing her but not floor, even with the brass knuckles Sam hurt her hand very much, as she lower her eyes to her fallen opponent, she notice that Jazz hand was place on her belly, without wasting a single moment she fire off the most powerful blast she could do at the moment. 

The strike was strong enough to toss and crush Sam like a rag doll to the same wall she was pin a few moments ago, Jazz was severely hurt and weakened nonetheless she push herself to Sam who lay unconscious, 

-"...So, it for Danny?"- the half ghost said in soft voice as she floats away from her defeated enemy to aid her dear lover. 

Upon reaching the end of the hallway she was beyond surprise the entire auditorium had turn into scene from a war movie, fallen walls, impact craters, gunshots and even many bodies were laying around unsure if they were alive or not.

Jazz attention was soon drawn to the far right, there she saw Phantom pushing back the biggest tank she had ever lay eyes upon, it easily double the size of the one Danny fought, it also seem better arm. The iron beast attempt to run Phantom over since the canon and machine guns couldn't aim at him for being so close, the ghost boy took a swift glance to his left side there he saw enemy reinforcement arriving at least two dozen more, to his right large pieces of wall.

-"Damn it, I'm trap, if I stay here the tank will run me over even if I go intangible or I'll be shot by those maniacs, if I jump back this thing will blast me away.... the damn canon is right on top of me, this fucking thing work like the anti-ghost belt my parent made, I can't go intangible as long as I'm near it, even if I could, it would be meaningless"- thought Phantom has he lost hope in surviving, as his arms began to give up, he heard a large explosion the tanks canon had been blown away.

Just above the piece of wall, he could barely see Jazz who had fire the ecto ray that save his life, unwilling to waste his lover’s effort he flew above the tank using his wings that are surprisingly hard as a steel shield he was able withstand the enemy fire, as he step on the tank top Phantom rip off one of the two machine guns and blast the remaining one off, soon the pain was too much for him forcing him to move.

Phantom started to glide towards Jazz, he was very hurt yet he remains strong while Jazz had use all her strength and energy on attacking the tank, she end up on her knees breathing very heavy unable to move from her place. The MIW reinforcement teams had taken position behind Phantom, just a few meters from Jazz he heard a loud yell. 

-"FIRE!!!!"- Phantom turn around swiftly to creating a strong energy shield to stop all the incoming bullets nonetheless he soon had two enemies on both his side, their original plan fails, now they were surrounded.

Without doubting a single second, he jumps towards Jazz a covering her with his wings, he heard the gunfire but he felt nothing but the burning bullets soon he also heard yelling.

-” Surrender now, monsters!!!”- said a man in white army like uniform he even wore a par dark lenses which was quite silly since it was already night time.

Jazz look behind the MIW commander, there were her parents clearly beaten and handcuffed, a piece of duct tape covers their mouths. The female teen was enraged, a murderous desire started to burn within her as she observe her father’s black eye and multiple bruises, her mother shared an equally dreadful black eye but she had dry blood coming from her nose and dry tears that run all the way to her chin. 

-” So, what’s it gonna be freaks, will you come with us quietly? -” the commander order more than ask.

The officer put a normal looking gun to Maddie’s head, though powerful like none even capable of standing against a tank, Phantom and Jazz felt completely powerless and useless, Danny though of many ways to counter this situation but even at top speed he wasn’t faster than a bullet, if he fought back it meant his parents would die no matter what he tried, he had to choose one of three options that came to mind:

-Fight, it would be useless for if he fought he would end up losing his parents or Jazz, one or the other or worse, both.

-Surrender, that would mean he and Jazz would be turn into lab rats and his parent’s outcome would still be uncertain most likely they would be use to keep them under control.

-Run, perhaps. He could take Jazz away and tried to rescue his parents later but knowing the kind of monsters the MIW is made of, they would most probably execute one of them just to make a statement.

Option two was the most reasonable, with time he would be able to find a way to rescue his family, he couldn’t risk losing them. Danny took a look at his sister who was struggling to get up it was obvious she wanted to fight, for her there was only option one, option two and three were out of the question. 

The young boy put his hand on Jazz shoulder and smile at her, trying his best not to cry for the future that awaits them, he clenched his fist and gunshot was heard, it echoes throughout the whole auditorium, as the teens turn their attention in horror expecting the worse they saw the commander fell to the ground with a thud as a sniper took his life from far away.

Maddie and Jack were both shock as they were cover in blood even though they are brave ghost hunters this is the first time they witness a man’s head be blown off. -” Sorry for the delay but I had to call your friends here”- said Vlad as he glides down next to the teens. 

-” what friends?”- answer back Danny. 

Phantom turn his head to his parents to see that men and women dress in casual clothes were rushing in guns blasting every Men in White they came across, for the very first time both Halfas were happy to see their "followers," eventually they pull open the tank hatchet and shot its crew, Danny saw how their parents were being taken away by paramedics into an ambulance.

-"Damn heretics, you dare wag war against gods angels, not even death is enough punishment for this transgression"- the priest who seem to be the leader said as if he were dictating sentence to the Men in White that were capture. 

Phantom look to his surroundings he saw many armed civilians hunting for MIWs, just outside the school on the other side of the street there were many reporters streaming live, both Halfas figure that was the one of the reasons so many fanatics came to their aid. 

-” You call the press, didn’t you? Vlad”- Ask Danny without taking his eyes of the reporters that were making their way to them. Suddenly gunshots call their attention, the priest had order the executions. 

-” Stop at once, please don’t turn into the same monsters they are. Give them to the police, let them be properly punish for harming innocent civilians”- continue Danny as he shows mercy to his enemies. 

-"Lord Phantom, if that’s what you want"- answer the priest while slightly bowing as he made sure his men follow orders. 

-” So, Vlad tell me did you do anything to convince these people to came help?”- ask Danny as he gently lifted Jazz from the ground.

-” Not at all, but I may have say one or two things about you two being, let’s say heavenly special, the rest well, it just fell together”- Said the much older Halfa obviously planning something. 

-” I don’t know what you’re planning but don’t expect us to follow up just like that”- answer Danny as he took flight. 

-” May I know just where you’re going, I am quite sure the Men in White would most likely attack you at Fenton works even with your new friends around”- continue Vlad. 

-” don’t worry about that, I’ll think of something” finish Danny.

As he was about to fly away, -” hey Vlad I didn’t know you are one of us, so could you do me a favor”- Said Jazz making Phantom stop midair, 

-” Why of course, miss Jasmine, what do you need me to do?”- continue Vlad still turn into Plasmius, 

\- “It’s about Sam Manson, she and I fought, and I left her unconscious in the hallway. Could you please make sure she makes it back home safely? I’m pretty sure she was trick by the MIW into all this mess.”- Ask Jazz having taken up some of Phantoms mercy, while Danny remain quite upon learning that his best friend came to fight them.

Soon Vlad disappear into the dark hallway, both Phantom and Jazz went into the skies before more “followers” or reporters came to them. -”so, what’s the plan, Danny?”- ask the young girl. 

-” Well, for now let’s lay low, I’m sure Vlad won’t mind if we stay at one of his many summer houses”- said Phantom as he mentally recall one occasion where he and his mother got lost in the woods only to find Vlad resting in his “humble” cabin that resemble more a mansion than a cabin. 

\- “So, can we trust him?”- question Jasmine as she stares into star fill sky.

-” Don’t worry.... For now, at least, just don’t let your guard down when his near he always got something up his sleeve”- said Danny.

To be continue


	12. Memories

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Chapter Twelve: Memories

In a the outskirts of Wisconsin almost hidden by the forest, lays a mansion that stands more like a castle than a house, inside there are two men, both with white hair having an intense game of chest but to be more precise the elder one is winning by far, whiles the younger one is having a hard time just understanding the game, even though the mansion may look old it's fully equip with the most modern; from the best security to finest entertainment even so the room the players are in, is in complete silence only broken by the sound of a television in a room down the hall. In said room lays a young female teen with white hair on couch while resting her head on her right hand as she boringly changes the channels. 

-".... Five hundred channels... and nothing to watch..."- said the white hair female teen. 

"... Check mate, little badger"- said the old man triumphantly as the other player lean back on his chair letting out a deep sigh.

-"Doesn't matter how many times we play, I can't never win... can you let me win just to change the pace -"answer the younger player. 

-"That would be spoiling you and it's more fun to win.... by the way have you spoken to you parents, Daniel?" question the old man.

-"... It’s been difficult, the MIW dogs keep them under close watch"- said Phantom as he recalls in his mind what happened that night in the auditorium. 

-"It's been nearly five years since then, things have change I am very sure you can try to be a family again..." continue the old man as Phantom walk in front of a mirror. 

-"... Somethings change while others don't, for example me and Jazz we haven't age a single day and yet everyone we know grows older, don't you agreed Vlad?”- said Phantom as he look at his old host through the mirror. 

\- “Even Jazz had grown wings just like mine, though it took about two years for hers to grow even so she and I still look as we were in our teens, I wonder if this a curse or a blessing, I suppose time will tell"- continue Phantom as he retook his seat. 

-” About your parents, I heard they lead a small faction from let’s say your church”- said Vlad as he heard a small giggle come from Danny. 

-” Well, it’s kind of hard to keep to stay still, they still want to stop the evil ghosts, it least no one mocks them anymore.” reply Phantom as he remembers that dreadful night he almost lost his whole family to the MIW, one way or the other they all somehow made out but not unhurt, perhaps it was divine intervention or just sheer luck. Things afterwards were never the same for the Fenton. 

Only a minute later, Jazz walk in the room with the two gentlemen flashing her wings – “hey lil bro, let’s go home already, it’s way past midnight, I’m sure Vlad tired.”- Said Jazz with her usually kind voice, Phantom smiled at her. 

– “Yeah, your right, it’s best not overstay our welcome.”- Both Halfas thank Vlad for his hospitality as they walk to balcony to fly away, even throughout the years the old man was still very intrigue by teens wings. As Vlad saw them disappear in the distance he couldn’t avoid remembering the last five years: 

It had been an unusual dull day at the office, even so every night before bed he would watch the news, just to kill time and more over as a habit since he really didn’t care for anything outside his personal interest, the first thing he saw was a news flash about a fight between the MIW and some unknown ghosts at Casper high, without caring he change the channel just to find the same news on all news channels, this now caught his attention. 

After a while he saw something unique and incredibly familiar, a young boy with white hair and large wings. Vlad flew as fast as he possible could to Amity Park eager to meet this so call “angel”, he had arrived a few hours too late but he did witness the aftermath left by the “angel.”

Vlad had to learn the whereabouts of his new-found interest and the best way to do so was to kindly ask some high-ranking policemen, although at start they had refuse to comment, they quickly open up after a hearty donation to their personal pockets.

\- “Listen Mr. Masters, all know is from a news crew we had to shut up, after all some scary guys from Men in White told us to put a lid on it. But I don’t take orders from that government money waste”- said the police sergeant as another pass a note to Vlad which he discreetly read after walking far from the scene.

\- “Oh, little badger what secrets have you been keeping from me”- said Vlad as he realized to whom the address given belong to.

As the elder Halfa began walking to a more secluded place to transform into Plasmius he heard the ranting of a man, he was at the steps of the only church in Amity Park barking about how people needed to change their dark ways or something like that, Vlad didn’t really care for any religious matter for he normally put little attention to it. 

\- “This could actually be quite interesting”- thought as he held the note in his hand. 

-” I assume you’re talking about the whole “angel” thing, right?”- said Vlad almost taunting the man.

\- “Well, I just happened to know where he is right now”- Everyone turn shock towards him, it didn’t take long for them to go to the given address and see if what they heard was true.

As night fell they could see a dark winged silhouette made by the moon light walking around the rooftop, thanks to the wonders that telephones and internet are, hundreds would gather before day break.

-  
\- “Well you can thank me later little badger, I got you some new friends...... Hahaha”- said Vlad as flew away.

For the following couple of months Mr. Masters had tried by all means to uncover the mysteries of Danny’s sudden change, he was even more surprise upon learning that miss Jasmine had also turn into a Halfa. All of Vlad’s investigations turn out to be fruitless as all he could find in the human world were just religious theories of angels and divinities while in the Ghost Zone the legend of the Halfa did not included anything of it turning into a winged creature of any sort, for that matter there hadn’t been a Halfa in centuries if not millenniums therefore turning into a legend of something that could have once been and now out of nowhere there are three Halfas.

It was clear as day that Vlad was jealous of Danny new gift, even after all the years of training and experience, the older Halfa hadn’t even seen a glimpse of such evolution in his person, not even knowing of such change was even possible and yet this inexperience teen had somehow manage to surpass him so much he even made a new Halfa along the way, something he hadn’t been able to do no matter how many times he had tried to replicate the portal accident, he took it so far as to even tried to clone Danny only to find the same wretched result.

Late one evening Vlad got a phone call, - “hello Mr. Masters, thought you like to know that the ghost boy went berserk even attacking his own parents and killing some of our men, that ghost girl is no different, she went nuts in the mall, she ends up destroying a few stores and attacking innocent civilians with a gun of some sort.”- said the man on the phone 

\- “... Why would the ghost boy do such a thing? And you said the other one used a gun? Question Vlad to the person on the other side of the phone.

\- “You got me there, as far as I know the boss wanted to make some kind of alliance with them, we had his parents call them over to some abandoned factory, to make them feel like at home after all they’re ghost but only the boy arrived and he started to attack for no reason”- continue the anonymous man. 

\- “What do you know about the girl?”- reply Vlad.

\- “Just got a simple report saying she started attacking people at the mall, maybe she just missed a sale or something, you know how women can be, hahahahaha”- answer the man while laughing loudly almost rude. 

\- “One last question, where are they now?”- ask Vlad in an almost scary tone. 

\- “Well thanks to the Fenton’s we got a pretty good ghost tracker, it seems they’re heading to their old school, it’s actually the last place I thought kids would hide in”- the man finish answering

\- “Thank you, Mr. Smith, I’ll see that you receive your honorary as soon as possible”- said the old Halfa as he hung up, ever since the MIW became into a more serious organization, Vlad made sure to have some captains on his payroll in case he ever came to need them. 

\- “I’m sure this guy is not telling me everything, it’s out of character for the little badger and his sister to go on a killing rampage...... Guess it’s time to put those crazed fanatics to good use.” thought Vlad began dialing on his phone. 

It didn’t take much effort to convince them to go help Phantom, but what surprise him was how fast they gather, Vlad didn’t want to be directly link with them nonetheless he did take them a little gift, of course in his alter ego form. From the sky Plasmius could see all of the MIW troops gather at the school grounds and not far from them an armed mob led by some weird looking priest taking his “congregation” to where the kids had taken refuge.

As the old Halfa got closer to the where the searchlights where pointing he could finally see the main event, both Halfas surrounded by the MIW soldiers, soon he heard some commander ordering the children to surrender. 

Next to the man was Jack and Maddie both heavily beaten, this enrage Vlad as flew towards him yet only a few seconds before reaching him someone else beat Vlad to the action as the commander’s brains met with a bullet. Plasmius was shock and glad that the fanatics were not just talk.

\- “Sorry for the delay but I had to call your friends here”- said Vlad as he glides down next to the teens 

\- “What friends?”- answer back Danny.

\- “Damn heretics you dare wage war against gods angels, not even death is enough punishment for this transgression”- Said the priest who seem to be in charge almost as if given a sentence. 

From his place next to teens Vlad witness with an almost evil grin how the believers torn through the MIW forces hunting them down one by one, but to be fair the Men in White already had an intense run with both Danny and Jasmine judging by the amount of fallen soldier and the wreck tank. As the old Halfa got closer he could finally see the true damage inflicted on his Halfa peers, Vlad hadn’t seen either of them in months so witnessing Jasmines snow white hair and Danny’s large wings were truly a sight to see. 

\- “You call the press? Vlad”- ask Danny as he saw the news reporters coming his way, suddenly they were stop by gunshots, the surviving MIWs were been executed.

\- “Stop at once, please don’t turn into the monster they are. Give them to the police, let them be properly punish for harming innocent civilians”- Said Phantom.

-"Lord Phantom, if that’s what you want"- answer the priest while slightly bowing as he made sure his men follow orders. 

-”so, Vlad tell me did you do anything to convince these people to came help?”- ask Danny as he gently lifted Jazz from the ground, 

-” Not at all, but i may have say one or two things about you two being, let’s say heavenly special, the rest well, it just fell together”- Said the much older Halfa obviously planning something. 

-” I don’t know what you’re planning but don’t expect us to just follow up just like that”- answer Danny as took flight, 

-” May I know just where you’re going, I am quite sure the Men in White would most likely attack you at Fenton works even with your new friends around”- continue Vlad, 

\- “don’t worry about that, I’ll think of something” finish Danny.

\- “.... Vlad.... But this is Plasmius.... Wait does this mean he’s a Halfa, guess Danny and I aren’t the only ones to exist.... Just how many do exist”- Thought Jazz to herself, 

\- “Hey Vlad I didn’t know you are one of us, so could you do me a favor”- Said Jazz making Phantom stop midair.

\- “Why of course, miss Jasmine, what do you need me to do?”- continue Vlad still turn into Plasmius.

\- “It’s about Sam Manson, she and I fought, and I left her unconscious in the hallways. Could you please make sure she makes it back home safely? I’m pretty sure she was trick by the MIW into all this mess.”- Ask Jazz having taken up some of Phantoms mercy.

Soon Vlad disappear into the dark hallway, - “Guess I’ll play the errand boy for now, after all I got some long term plans you two”- said Vlad to himself as he flew over fallen if not dead soldiers, wondering which of the two teens did all this. Not long had pass for him to find Sam sitting unconscious against a heavily crack wall, the entire hallway was cover in either cracks or bullet holes. 

\- “You chose the wrong fight, didn’t you miss Manson,” said Vlad after judging the battle aftermath and the cracks on the young girl armor. Vlad finally came back from his ocean of memories as the cold air gently stuck his face. 

When entering his bedroom, the old and tire Halfa walk over to his drawer to pull out his prefer pajamas, over his drawer lays a very new pamphlet with a picture of an angel that resembles Phantom very much. 

\- “this brings backs some memories”- said softly to himself as he went to bed with the paper still in hand. 

Age had taken its toll since the old man was fast asleep, yet his dreams were replaced by old memories, merely a year later after the whole school incident Amity Park had change drastically, the letter “P” could be found almost everywhere, especially in the local church that had lost most of its original followers, since a “new” religion had been born in the name of Phantom even if he was unaware of its existence at the time. 

Under the pale moon two winged silhouettes flew gracefully with male wings slightly touching his female companion as they cruse the dark skies, - “you know those creepy priests came looking for you again? they’re really starting to bother, lil bro.”- Said Jazz with a little frustration.

\- “Don’t mind them Jazz, I don’t endorse their strange religion but we may need of them someday, best to keep them happy”- reply Phantom to his lover as he remember how this fanatic group wanted to use him as the symbol to a new religion, one that Phantom didn’t want to join or condone.

Soon both half ghosts arrive to an old and abandoned mental hospital that stands on edge of a cliff overseeing the forest, even though they had been living in it for the last five years it still amazed them to have found such a place in the middle of the forest, so up high in the hills, far away from all civilization, it made them wonder of its true purpose. 

The Halfas went through the walls and halls till they reach their bedroom, unlike most of the building the bedroom was well furnished, nicely painted; it even had electricity to power their electronics even though they didn’t like the new church that was made in their name they still accepted any offerings people left for them.

\- “So… had fun playing chest?”- ask Jazz implying something else. 

\- “Got my ass kick as usual”- answer Phantom with a smirk.

The reason they visited Vlad so often now was to know what they really are, since they refuse to fall in with the fanatics that consider them angels, Vlad was the best option has to discover what they truly are yet even after hundreds of experiments and blood test, after years of research in both worlds they weren’t even a step closer to solving the mystery their existence had become, nonetheless the Halfas had only one theory for their change; 

When the ghost portal prototype fail and exploited both Maddie, Jack and Vlad where all expose to the ecto plasma fallout, while the Fenton’s were seemly unharmed Vlad turn into the first Halfa in centuries yet Maddie and Jack unknowingly passed down the ghost power to their children genes, it only needed for a startup; for Danny it was the explosion of the second ghost portal and for Jazz it was Skulker’s ecto-ray that awoken both Halfas dormant powers even with this theory it didn’t explain the wings that had grown on them.

Even without proper training their powers kept on growing at rapid speed they soon surpass Vlad quite easily sadly for the first Halfa his powers stop growing around his thirties despite his hard training, finally when he reaches his forties his powers began to fade away slowly, the old man had done his very best to keep it a secret from the teens mostly because of pride. Even with Vlad best theory, it didn’t answer any of the teens real questions, all they could come up with and had to accept was that they were born to be this way.

Once at their insanely creepy home Jazz stood in front of a large window staring at the moon wondering about the past, she knew from the moment her hair turn silver and her eyes neon green that her life would never be the same but to the very least she hope that her adversary Sam to have normal and happy life, to enjoy the pleasures of being a normal teen, yet Sam became even more distant and unfriendly than ever, eventually she disappear as soon as she reach sixteen not even her parents know where she had gone to. 

Though fortunately for Tucker, he leads a more dream like life with a stable job and nice home in the suburbs, he even married to Valerie and soon to expect their firstborn. Phantom walk behind Jazz hugging her with both arms and wings, 

\- “Don’t think of the past, leave it there, we have enough with the present…. Let’s go to sleep, we still have to enjoy our eternity”-. Said Phantom wondering if they would exist for millennium as he pulls her to bed.

In the middle of the forest, among the trees waits a group of armed people, - “Ma’am, are you sure about this? the command clearly said to stand down.”- said a man dress in tactical suit with armor like traits wearing the insignia of a sergeant to a young woman that unlike him carry the emblem of a Captain. 

\- “You worry too much sergeant, just do as I say and all will be swell”- answer the captain.

\- “I’m so sorry for taking so long, my love but now I finally have the strength to save you from that wretched witch”- thought the female captain as another soldier come to her. 

\- “Ready when you are, Captain Manson”-

To be continue


	13. A Dark Past

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Chapter thirteen: A dark past

Sam had woken up on her gothic bed, in her equally style gothic room. Her curtains were closed as well as the door, it took her quite the will power just sit up on her own bed, her chest, legs, arms and head all sore beyond reason. Soon she notices she was still wearing her MIW armor with the exception of her breastplate, as the teen look around she spotted it on the floor next the wall, as the girl drag her feet to the remains of her armor she saw the heavy cracks and slight burns on it, 

\- “That wretched witch... I can’t believe she beat me... A second time, damn.”- Said the defeated girl as she pushes herself to her private bathroom while dropping rest of her armor to the floor.

The young goth started to run a bath to quell her aching body, as she removes her undergarments she finally saw the result of her mighty ordeal; dark bruises on her arms and legs but one huge black bruise with some green around it just below her breasts. 

Clenching her teeth Sam walk over to her unnecessarily big mirror, surprisingly there wasn’t any major mark on her face aside from a small cut on her mouth but her body was in a horrible state to the very least she was thankful she had no broken bones and even more she was delighted she didn’t wake in a prison cell like before.

As the hot water started to touch her bruise skin Sam’s body twitched at the slight pain it produces, eventually she manages to finally relax as the water cover her all the way up to her chin though she wasn’t fond of a bubble bath she did feel the need to pamper herself after all the mess she went through. 

As the soreness left she couldn’t help but wonder who brought her back home and why, her new friends at the MIW would have taken her to a hospital at their base, and Danny wouldn’t have done so since he’s under the witch’s spell, so who’s left, the teen wonder as she recalls not having told anyone about her volunteering with the MIW.

\- “Sammy, sweetheart breakfast is ready”- call out her mother to the teen with her sweet voice. 

\- “Well at least now I know my parents don’t have a clue about what happened last night”- thought the teen as she walks out of her comfortable bathroom while taking an unhealthy number of painkillers as she steps into her dark room.

Sam rarely wore a blouse with long sleeves but even she felt uncomfortable with showing her bruises, as no one would believe it to be from a battle, people would gossip about her having an abusive boyfriend even though she didn’t care for what others thought about her she wasn’t going to be pity upon. Sam wasn’t used to eating much but for some reason she felt a hunger like none before so much it caught her parent’s eyes after her third serving.

Soon after her hearty breakfast, the goth grabs her phone and call her Captain yet he wouldn’t answer her call no matter how many times she calls or send messages, therefore she opted to call the MIW base to know what had happened to the whole operation but deep in her heart she knew everything when wrong. 

\- “Hi, my name is Sam Manson, I was a volunteer at yesterday’s ghost hunt under Captain Valentine, I...”- the girl was cut short as the lady on the other side told her hold on the line.

\- “Good morning, Miss Manson I’m Commander Bradley, I would like to know your whereabouts last nights and your take against the female ghost”- said the officer on the other side of the line, Sam notice the seriousness in his voice thought she was unsure if it was natural on him or if something really bad happened during the hunt. 

-“I had encounter the female ghost as was the plan unfortunately she prove to be an extremely difficult target to eliminate, she unlike the ghost called Phantom, took a much more violent approached as she had slain most of the recon teams before I got to my position, I manage to set up a trap and for a brief time I had the upper hand yet she manage to use an ecto-ray on me and I was blast to a nearby wall, thankfully the armor avoid any major injuries. 

Unfortunately, I remain unconscious for the rest of the operation, when I recover consciousness I was at my home unsure of who brought me back”- answer Sam trying her best to sound professional or at least soldier like.

\- “Thank you miss Manson, that will be all. We’ll be in contact”- reply the commander but before he hung up.

\- “Excuse me for asking, but what happened after I pass out and to captain Valentine, his not answering his phone,”- continue Sam wondering if the officer would hang up on her.

-“.... Well you did put more of a fight than most of my men so I’ll tell you, we fail to destroy the ghosts, along the way we lost many good men, most at the hands of the specters while some others including Captain Valentine were murder at the hands of armed civilians that came to aid the apparitions, both ghosts escape during the confusion.”- answer Mr. Bradly, Sam was shock to know that her plan to kill Jasmine fail and that she had taken Danny with her, she fail to rescue her beloved. 

\- “I understand how you feel, it’s very rare to have volunteers your age and status, listen I can make your entree with the Men in White official in couple of years since it wouldn’t be legal now. What do you say? - continue the MIW officer.

\- “Sure, why not? After all, I got a score to settle with that ghost bitch”- answer Sam as she walks to her drawer and gaze upon a picture with her friends Tucker and Danny as well as herself in middle, 

\- “I’ll be in contact Commander”- finish the goth as she hung up. Before she could put her phone away she receives a message.

\- “No school today, sorry”- read Sam.

\- “From Mr. Lancer, guess I won’t have to come up with an excuse for not going to school today.”-

A week later school had resume, some classrooms were unavailable, it was quite the shocker for the drama club since they had already lost the auditorium and now they lost their club room. As for Sam and Tucker they had begun drift apart since she focus solely on her studies mostly chemistry, as the months began to pass she had become quite an ace at chemistry as expected of her parents, especially her mother Pamela who had started to show off her little scientist to all of her rich friends. 

Unknown to her parents and anyone who knew her, Sam would often venture to the forest to target practice with her prefer SAR 21 rifle. It surprises her to know how easy it is to buy high quality guns if you got the right amount of money and the right contact. 

One evening her mother threw her a surprise birthday party, Sam was quite used to this kind of shallow events though rarely directed to her, as expected Sam was force to wear a very pretty girly white sleeveless dress yet she considers necessary to get used to the color since she would be wearing it very often soon. 

Almost like an old custom once mid party she was introduce to some shallow blonde boy that remind her how much she dislikes the A-list kids at school, being the educated girl, she is, she shook hands with the guy noticing how oddly soft these were, it was obvious the kid had never done any sort of work before, after the proper introductions Sam learn the guy’s name was Kyle, he went to some rich kid’s school, already seventeen and taller than Sam.

\- “So, like I heard your like really good at chemistry, I never understood it with all those number and letters, it so like complicated.”- Kyle said starting a conversation one that Sam wasn’t enjoying what’s more she was getting very annoyed by the way the kid was speaking. 

The goth couldn’t stand being close to this creep, she excuses herself after a short while and headed back to her room as she grabs a drink, it wasn’t unusual for her to leave a party early, at least her mother could now say she was going to study or something like that.

As she walks into her room she quickly to hold of a picture of her and Danny at a Christmas event at the mall, the young goth couldn’t help but smile at the sweet memories that photo brought back to her. 

\- “Wow he looks like total geek”- said Kyle as he looks over Sam’s shoulder, 

\- “Who told you, you could come in my room?”- reply the goth with cold voice that went unnoticed by the blondie.

\- “You left the party all of the sudden, and I came to see if you were like ok.”- continue the boy as he put his hand on Sam’s hips while smiling.

\- “I don’t know who that loser is but if his not here it means he’s like not worth of you, I’m like much better”- Sam turn around and look up to his blue eyes as she returns the smile and punch him in the stomach so hard the kid fell on his knees whizzing for air. 

The goth looks at him while saying - “what a ladyboy, you actually thought you could compete with Danny, ha! don’t be ridiculous.”-

The blonde rich kid was still on the floor trying his best to gasp for air, - “I swear my... dad will... know of this”- Kyle said trying to threaten Sam, 

\- “Hahahaha, my god, that is so lame, sure go, tell him I drop you with one punch, while you’re at it, go and cry under your mommy’s skirt”- mock Sam while smiling as she watch him stand up still holding to his stomach. 

\- “This isn’t over, you crazy bitch”- continue Kyle as he walk out the room, without really caring the goth girl walk into her bathroom to have her daily bath.

Almost a month later after her little incident with Kyle, the goth notices an alarming rise in religious fanaticism normally in poorer parts of town, as she walks near the shopping district she could see some stores had actually place small stickers on their doors, which consisted of a medieval shield with wings, on the middle of said shield one could see the letter P written in the same style as Danny’s hazmat suit, under the letter two white roses forming an x. 

\- “Are you interested in joining our small congregation, youngster? - said a young woman that wore a brown apron. Sam didn’t notice she had been standing in front of a bakery staring at the sticker for far too long. 

\- “... It’s not that I’m really interested but I would like to know a little of it, what does this emblem mean?”- reply Sam with a smile.

\- “Well, the church study has been studying the angels and they came up with this symbol, the wings obliviously represent their angelic origin, the shield represents the angel’s guardian, the letter stands for his name, Phantom and finally the two white roses are for their holy purity”- answer the baker quite proud to belong to such a religion. 

\- “... Holy purity, if you only knew the truth”- thought Sam as she questions the woman, - “You said something about an angel’s guardian, what do mean by that?”- the older woman gave a warm smile. 

\- “I’m sure you’ve seen the angel on TV, well there’s always a beautiful silver hair girl following him everywhere he goes, she’s never once been seen without her shield that’s why people thinks she’s some sort of heavenly bodyguard for the angel”- said the baker as she held her own chin.

Sam thank the girl and bought some bread as she didn’t want to seem rude after getting all that information, - “Damn witch, this is taking too long”- though Sam as she walk to her favorite arms dealer. 

The goth realize that she was too caught up with her training that she had fail to see that her enemy was not only brainwashing the people around town but also building an army. Sam was quite displeased as she saw her prefer store close.

\- “That bastard, I told him to text me when he closes shop”- curse Sam she turns around while taking a large bit from the sweet bread she had bought.

Feeling rather lazy she opted to go home rather than going on her usual target practice, as she pass by a Cafe shop she was stop when she saw a news flash on the television that rested on the counter, on it she saw the angel and his “lapdog” as Sam had prefer to call her rather than “The Guardian,” though knowing your enemy is basic for any type of combat Sam couldn’t stand seeing them together, her anger could be seen as she chock the life of her last piece of bread.

\- “Is everything ok, sweetheart?”- Sam heard a uniformed man say to her. 

\- “Sorry to have interrupted officer, it’s just some girl things”- Reply the goth with a smile as she turns around and hastily left. 

It had stared to become dark as Sam made her way back to her manor, suddenly someone grab her covering her mouth and dragging her to an even darker alleyway. - “I told you this wasn’t over bitch”- said a blonde man while the other guy passes his arm around Sam’s neck as he holds her arm, the teen didn’t seem to be scare, something that bother the blonde very much as he was expecting her to be terrified. 

\- “So, who are you? And do I own money or something? - ask Sam clueless of who stood in front of her.

\- “Are you serious? I’m Kyle, I was at your party last month!”- yell the teen very angry yet Sam didn’t even flinch as she just stare at him. 

\- “... Oh, I remember now, you’re the sissy boy I beat up, how you been?”- continue the goth with a smile on her mouth, the guy could barely contain his anger. 

\- “Scream all you want, no one will hear you here,”- said Kyle as he turns to his two henchmen.

\- “I go first, got it?”- Sam heard him say to a fat guy and a jock looking teen while he unbuckles his pants.

\- “Man, seriously? rape is that the best you can come up with?... You have no imagination, ladyboy.”- continue Sam as she rises her leg, throwing a powerful kick to guy holding her leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Fat boy rush towards her but Sam spin on her spot and connected her second kick on the guy face leaving him in the same condition as his peer, the muscle jock teen pull out a knife at Sam, she answer by opening her purse and pulling a handgun out, both teens were quite surprise for they had only seen a gun in movies, the young goth took aim and shot at the hand of the knife wielding teen. Blade and fingers flew unto the air, it took all of three seconds for the kid to run off screaming as he cried his eyes out.

\- “Listen Sam, I’m like real sorry for this, this guy’s convince me to do it, I swear”- pleaded the blonde teen as he kneel to Sam, 

\- “Men shouldn’t be like this, but I guess ever since I met him my standards have sky-rocketed”- answer Sam as she put her gun to Kyles head, the poor boy kept on crying and sobbing like a five-year-old.

\- “Stop crying, it’s annoying”- continue Sam as she removes her firearm from the kid’s head, as he relaxes he notice that Sam had place her foot on his shoulder, he felt how she push him to the ground, she stood in front of him without saying a single word, she then proceeded to kick him multiple times, the kicks were so hard she had push him various meters away. She only stops when Kyle started to puke all he ever ate in his life. 

\- “That’s gross”- said the goth as she turns around saying leaving the blonde in poodle of his own vomit - “have a good evening.”-

The year when by as Sam watch how the religious fanaticism kept on growing ever more but she also changes with time she let her hair grow almost covering her face fully, more than a goth she looks an emo as she still dresses in black but instead of a skirt she now wore black pants and a dark hoodie even on a sunny day, much to her mother’s dislike. 

Just like the year before Pamela Manson organize other birthday party for Sam but unlike the previous party Sam refuse to wear the gala dress her mother had prepare for her, instead she wore half tied combat boots, black pants and a very worn out black hoodie.

It didn’t take much time for Sam to be bored out of her mind, as she couldn’t stand the boring waltz music or the lame rich girl conversations that take took place all around her, - “happy birthday Sam,” said some random rich girl Sam didn’t know or bother to even ask her name. 

\- “Do you mind if we sit here?” continue the nameless girl as she and her friends started to sit down without waiting for Sam approval, their conversation was just as all the other, shallow and boring something that made her remember how she would just ditch these bitches to go with her real friends, how she misses hanging out with Danny and Tucker.

But that was now impossible, for Tucker had finally hook up with Valerie making a breach with the goth as time went by, as for Danny he was stolen by that witch and needed to be rescue, the whole reason she got under “training.” Sam pay little attention to the shallow conversation of the equally shallow girls were having yet something caught her attention.

\- “Did you know that the guardian has just ascended”- said a girl wearing a cute pink dress while the others continue the conversation happily surprise.

-“.... By guardian, do you mean the one who’s always with Phantom?”- question Sam with a scary voice that made all of the other girls go completely quiet. 

\- “Um... Yeah”- reply the girl avoiding Sam scary gaze.

\- “Care to explain...”- continue the goth. 

\- “Well a few days ago the guardian spouts a huge pair of wings, so now people say she’s the second angel... Or something like that”- answer the girl as she took notice of Sam homicidal eyes. All the girls in their pretty dresses were completely afraid to open their mouths, for they had hear rumors of her violent outburst, suddenly the goth phone began to rang, Sam immediately recognize the number, without saying anything she stood up from the table and rush into the empty hallways.

\- “Good evening Commander”- answer Sam to the man on the other side of the phone. 

\- “Good evening miss Manson, I assume who heard about the ghost girl having wings”- reply the commander as Sam bite her lip for once again failing to get immediate information about her enemy. 

\- “Yes sir, I know though I don’t have all the details about it”- continue the girl. 

\- “Don’t worry about it, I was calling to see if you were still interested in our offer”- said the officer.

\- “Why of course, I’m still interested”- Sam answer with an almost evil grin on her mouth, one that went from ear to ear. That night the young goth left her home with almost no belongings aside from a change of clothes and some cash. Just before leaving she wrote a good-bye letter simply saying: 

\- “I’ll be back once my trial is over.”-

\- “Congratulation, sweetheart. As the religious guys would say, you have ascended, hahahaha”- said a winged teen as he took the silver hair girl in his arms. 

\- “Thank you, I now see the world the same way you do, everything looks the same and at the same time it’s looks completely new”- said Jazz as she gently touches her face near her eyes, just like Danny her eyes had turn into the same scary and sick black with red, she soon pass her hand to her wings. 

\- “They really do hurt when they sprung out but they’re beautiful”- continue the girl clearly fascinated by her new gift.

\- “Almost as beautiful as you are, so I found us a nice little place where we can crash... It’s a little run down, but we can make our home” Said Danny with worry in his voice.

They had been living in Vlad “summer cabin” for almost two years, though Vlad was more than happy to let them stay, it was only a matter of time for the multiple churches to find them and as expected hundreds would come searching for their blessing. 

For those years both teen would venture into many cities hunting down any and all ghost who dare tried to destroy cities or try to conquer the world but all would come with nothing plan and most would be far too weak to be consider a threat nonetheless both teens would rush to the defense whenever it was required something that was everyday lesser.

\- “So... This is the place you found... It’s ... Nice”- said the ghost girl, as she observes the new home her almost husband had found. 

\- “I know it’s doesn’t look like much, but just the upper floor is as big as Vlad’s mansion and we have electricity, running water, not to mention the many rooms and the huge dining hall... After we clean it up it’ll be great”- continue Danny as he explains all the wonders this place offers.

\- “Well we can’t stay at Vlad’s summer house forever, besides this place would be great once we clean it... Guess we’ll be needing the extra space when we have our kids”- reply Jazz as she come to terms with the new house. 

-“.... Kids?”- reply Phantom as Jazz look at him with a puzzle stare as if she would’ve said something strange.

\- “Um, honey, well you and I have been together almost all our lives but well... Even with our current relationship, we can’t have children...” continue the silver hair boy as he tried to explain the obvious.

\- “... Why not?”- reply Jazz completely bemused as to why Danny didn’t want children until it hit her.

\- “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mean I want to have kids now but you know in the near future, it would be nice”- continue the teen delighted as she in-vision a future with a couple of kids running around the house while Danny read a book at the chimney fire as she drinks down on some tea, she soon turns her eyes to witness how Danny’s jaw almost hit the floor. 

\- “Jazz sweetheart, um... Have you forgotten... Were brother and sister, we can’t have kids”- answer back Danny as his heart broke and shatter to a thousand pieces as he realizes they couldn’t have any offspring without them been born “wrong.”

Jazz kept quiet as she held her arm, Danny felt like a worm for having to say such a cruel truth but it was necessary, if their firstborn were to came it would most likely be born with horrible malformations not to mention the effects the ghost DNA would have on the child. 

\- “Let’s start with the cleaning...”- said Jazz as she phases through the ceiling. Danny was unable to follow her as he knew what he just said was cruel, if they wanted children they would need some sort of divine intervention.

Three more years had pass and no one knew of Sam, her parents spend millions of dollars looking for her with no success, her father work like a slave to obtain more money for private eyes to search for his dear daughter, not a single day passed they didn’t look for her but to no avail. 

\- “Miss Manson, I must say you very much exceeded my initial expectations. In just three years you made Captain and have quite an extermination recorded, it’s quite clear you are a very gifted one, some of the men said you have some sort a magic. But I won’t question you about... Yet”- said Commander Bradley as he walks alongside Sam, while both remember how she had grown into a fine warrior after terminating many ghosts in this last few years, something not many MIWs could brag about.

“I’m sure you have heard of the Phantom cult, I need you to rough them up”- order Bradley as Sam look at him. 

\- “Why? Just sent some other team. I only fare against ghosts”- reply the former goth with a stern face. 

\- “Perhaps you’re not ready to be a Captain after all?”- continue her commander. 

\- “... Where are they?”- Sam said almost cold and unflinching as the officer pass her an envelope with all the proper details. 

Soon they were both standing in front of four strange individuals; a blonde girl with two braids to her sides, a boy with emo hairstyle, another girl with black hair sporting a bob haircut and finally black teen with short curly hair and mean stare.

\- “... And this are?”- question Captain Sam. 

\- “They’re your birthday gift, take them and join team fourteenth, I want that cult burn before dawn”- concluded their commander as he left. 

\- “Let’s get to work, kids”- said Sam.

To be continue


	14. Fright Night

This is a work of fiction  
All characters belong to rightful owners  
Enjoy

Chapter 14: Fright Night

The forest was slightly misty, the air was cold enough for your own breath to be seen, on the tall cliff lays the Phantom manor, worthy of been call a haunted house the place had once been a clinic for the young mentally ill but it was more of a dumpster for the embarrassment of most families, a place where they could just throw away their mentally challenge children and only be remind of their existence every year when the bill of their “treatment” came over. 

The Ravenhill Mental Institute was known for their medical breakthroughs and high success rates, it was said to be a place of salvation, but in reality, all who walk through its gates were never seen again.

This so call clinic was more of a prison than a health institute, the patients were treated like animals been victims of horrible experimentation and unnecessary procedures, as the years went by their cruelty had only increased so much it finally caught the attention of the media that expose their evil and their perversion, the institute had stand for almost thirty years such a long time of inhumanity but its gates finally close. It would take more than one hundred years for them to open once again for two young trespassers who chose to make it their home. 

In the middle of the night a group of strange looking soldiers over watch this once house of horror on a small hill, in command of this militia is a young female Captain that carefully lead them through the trees taking cover behind the bushes, Sam took out her binoculars and carefully examine the madhouse exterior, five floors and some sort of bell tower on the farthest corner to the right, soon she saw on the fifth floor a room with the light turn on, the only room with light as for the many other were in dark. It was clear for the MIW hunters that their target awaits in said room yet wisdom would tell to tread carefully if they didn’t want history to repeat itself. 

\- “Ma’am, are you sure about this? the command clearly said to stand down.”- said a man dress in tactical suit with armor like traits wearing the insignia of a sergeant to a young woman that unlike him carry the markings of a Captain. 

\- “You worry too much sergeant, just do as I say and all will be swell”-.

\- “I’m so sorry for taking so long, my love but now I finally have the strength to save you from that wretched witch” thought the female captain as another soldier come to her. 

\- “Ready when you are, Captain Manson.” Said the MIW soldier.

“Strange, there’s no guards of any kind watching this place”- said Captain Sam to her second, who was a strange girl with dark bob like haircut.

\- “Well, Sherry you know the drill”- continue Sam to her second in command. 

The girl kneels and look up to the sky soon blood pour out of her eyes as this turn completely black, - “I see the two angels in the lighted room... They're having a lot of fun, jejejeje. There are no guard in the hallways and...”- Sherry couldn’t finish as the pain was too much for her to bare, 

she grabs her still bleeding eyes and apologize for not been able to see more, Sam dismiss her by saying “that's good enough”, she made a gesture with her hand and both teams push forward. As they reach the base of the cliff they saw an entrance to an untended garden cover with weeds and tall bushes as well as some scary looking trees.

The MIWs were unsure if this garden was once enjoyed by the patients or just by the doctors that were more insane than the madmen that were lock here, as they reach the end of the eerie garden they spotted a stairway leading straight to the first floor though it would at least be fifty meters stair climbing before they even reach said floor. 

\- “Captain, look”- said an emo looking MIW as he pointed to an old rusty metal door, heavily cover by vines. 

Sam order her men to open the metal door as she turn her eyes to the four “gifts” she was granted, they were young and unproven no older than sixteen, it was their first time in the field but each one of them was highly recommended as they all had prized eyes and remarkable skills. 

Sherry the black hair girl, could see into any building from far away as if she were watching through a camera she was quiet almost emotionless, the emo boy named Jack could sense any ghost just like Danny Phantom as expected he’s shy and reserve.

Then there is Cindy who sports blonde hair tied in two braids according to the file says she can she into the future, something Sam kindly doubted but she seems like a spoil rich girl and finally was Tiberius a tall dark skin teenager said to hold on to any ghost even if they went intangible, if true he could prove to be quite the adversary for any ghost, he unlike the others seem more like the fighter type.

Soon the door open with a loud creak yet it didn’t bother them in the least for they knew no one else but the “angels” live in here and they were too far to hear anything. Pass the door they found themselves in front of spiral stairway leading down, confuse and worried for the oddness. 

\- “Let’s see if the rumors are true, what can you see Cindy?”- said Sam as she looks straight into the girls puzzled eyes. 

\- “... I’m not some sort of TV you can just turn on. Ok”- reply Cindy as she places her hands together. 

Her eyes glow a pure white light, Sam was fascinated to know that such people actually exist outside comics and movies but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for those who were taken by the government and other institutes like the MIW. 

\- “I see myself alone, in a long dirty hallway, the windows oversee the forest, it’s raining... The male angel is outside looking for something, there’s lights shining above him, there’s someone at the end of the hallway looking at me not the girl...”- soon her eyes started to bleed follow by an intense headache, Cindy fell to her knees as she clinches to her head.

\- “I guess she can only see the future that affects her and for a brief time at best... Not very useful...”- thought Captain Sam. 

She orders her men to go down the ladder figuring that it would be for the best to go inside the building through the basement rather than gain entry by climbing in the open, at least they knew their might be a battle on the upper floors thanks to Cindy though it seems fairly obvious. Once they reach the base of the ladder they meet with a long dark corridor and at its end a large blast door,

\- “Its ancient, we can cut though it quite easy”- said an MIW soldier to Sam as she gave her “go ahead” 

\- “It looks like a very early model, can’t be too hard”- thought the Captain.

Both Jack and Tiberius stood guard far from the others as they were looking at their captain with concerned eyes while she watches her men cut through the blast door with blowtorches, - “was it really necessary? What we did at the Phantom church.”- ask Jack in whisper to Tiberius who look at him with stern. 

\- “I don’t know, but those were the orders. We just do as she says... That’s all”- reply the dark skin man who clearly disapprove of their doings. Earlier that night Sam and her men raided the church as were the orders of Commander Bradley yet they didn’t find weapons or combatants just believers but all of the sudden two specters walk in.

\- “Hey guys, thought we swing by and say hi...”- said a ghost biker as he walks in with an arm over his girlfriend shoulder, both entities look confused at the armed people.

\- “Well if it isn’t Johnny 13 and his cute girlfriend Kitty, fancy meeting you here”- said Sam with a kind smile.

\- “Sam is that you? Wow, I didn’t recognize you in that stylish outfit, I heard you disappear a few years ago after Danny dump you for his own sister, what a bummer”- continue Johnny 13, his girlfriend started to shake as she pointed to Sam´s breastplate, the biker squinted his eyes and finally made out the mark on it.

\- “What’s that on your chest?” question the ghost teen with terror in his eyes, 

\- “The mark of my new friends” answer Sam as she lifted her favorite rifle and shot both ghost straight through their chest. Johnny and Kitty both felt hard on the floor soon to be cover in a puddle of their own ecto-plasma, 

\- “Sorry guys I don’t like this anymore than you do”- Sam said as she walks over the fallen ghost bikers. The pain was unbearable but even so they couldn’t scream, they just look at the strange soldiers that walk to them with an enlarge version of the Fenton thermos. 

\- “I don’t know the science behind this but well... Good bye”- continue the Captain as her men activated the thermos and pull them in, soon muffled screams could be heard. The cultist watch as the MIW pour out green ashes that were once Johnny 13 and Kitty. 

\- “I think the Captains a little crazy”- whisper Jack to his dark skin companion, 

\- “Nah, after shooting down the cultists I think she’s bat crazy”- Said Tiberius. 

Both teen recall how their leader shot a church member if they didn’t tell her the whereabouts of Phantom and his lapdog even after getting the information she just murder the survivors, she had high hopes that MIW would cover everything for her like many other times in the past.

The blast door was finally open and within an antique laboratory, - “what is all this”- said Sam to no one in particular as she and her men walk in, tables with dusty surgical tools, cages of all sorts and strange machines decorated the interior but the most surprising of all was on the far wall. Sam look at the old rusty device. 

\- “It can’t be.......... A ghost portal”- though Sam as she realized that the Fenton weren’t the only one researching the ghosts and where they came from, after all there had been sightings of specters and other entities throughout history. 

\- “Rally up... Listen what follows will be a very dangerous mission but we only need to terminate the female angel ghost thing, as for Phantom he will not attack us once the female is destroyed”- Captain Sam explain to her men as they ask why it was so important to kill the guardian angel, their leader smile.

\- “Well according to Commander Bradley, the female angel control Phantom through some sort of mind spell after all he is a hero yet she wants to conquer the world with Phantom cult”- Sam explain to her soldiers, of course it was a lie her men believe to the last word as they all made preparations to attack.

\- “Wow, Danny that was intense”- Jazz congratulated her lover, for they had made love for the third time that night, even though it was late nearly two in the morning. 

Phantom step into the shower, sleep was something they needed very little with just three to four hours per night was more than sufficient for them, while Phantom shower his elder sister laid on the bed as she relaxes, suddenly the phone rang, cursing the device she stood up and walk up the machine, 

\- “... Hello?”- answer Jazz with a cold and scary voice. The warm water that bathe Phantom was a heavenly luxury he enjoys normally in the company of Jazz yet as he showers he couldn’t shake off an uneasy sensation that slowly overwhelm him.

\- “Danny, we got problems. Some maniacs kill a group of people in one of our churches and set it ablaze”- said Jazz as she steps in the bathroom still holding to the phone. 

There was anger in her eyes, for she was friends with some of those who were murder. Danny was equally enraged as Jazz explain how some madmen broke into the church and gun blaze everyone, she also said that some of the priests were on their way to see them. 

Both Phantom and Jazz got dress in record time as they step into their dark hallways, their visit would arrive soon even with the pass of years Danny still wore his hazmat suit though now he had added a breastplate, with metal boots, very similar to a knight this of course was an idea from Jazz who took her role of guardian to heart.

The Halfas dress in similar fashion walk down the hallways to their foyer, Danny was still unused to wearing such an armored like clothing but it was especially uncomfortable for him to wear the church symbol, one he still didn’t accept but couldn’t refuse, as they walk down to the third floor a strange force field block their path behind them.

\- “What the...”- said Danny as he realized that he and his sister had walk into a trap, a trap in their own home. 

Jazz immediately took hold of Phantom’s hand and pull him back, just a second later a strong explosion shook the hallway, tossing both Halfas to the floor. Their eyes blur and their ears ring, yet as they rise their heads, Danny distinguish the unique armored soldier that stood threateningly in front of them. 

\- “Guys in white or was it the Men in White, it’s been so long I can’t seem to recall, I thought you guys just chicken out and disappear”- said Phantom with sarcasm as he stood up without taking his eyes of the first MIW in front, they all wore a less bulky white armor unlike the first Men in White enforcers yet they still sported the creepy skull like mask.

In front of the two teens were at least seven soldiers, three in upfront and four more on the back, behind the Halfas were three more who had activated a Fenton brand ghost shield, both kids were trap yet they didn’t even consider themselves in any kind of danger as they could easily get rid of all the Men in White with almost no effort. 

Danny soon notice Jazz shock expression as she pointed behind the last line of MIW, there she was the grand and fearless leader with her henchmen to her side. It took more than a moment for Phantom to realize what Jazz had in a second, 

\- “Sam... What’s the meaning of this, why are you wearing that armor?!!!”- yell Danny with anger rarely seen, he knew of the girls fights but he never thought his best friend would now stand against him dress in his enemy’s colors, it was beyond believe even sickening.

\- “Danny it’s been so long since I last saw you... Don’t worry sweetheart I won’t fail you this time, i will rescue you my love. Now I’m strong enough to stop that witch.”- said Sam with cheer in her voice as she pointed to Jazz yet her men even her minions were shock to see their Captain like this, their stoic, cold even cruel leader was all of the sudden talking about rescue and love with a cheerful voice. 

\- “What are you talking about Sam, I don’t need any rescue”- continue Danny as Jazz took a battle stance. 

\- “She’s completely insane, Danny”- continue Jazz as Sam turn her eyes at her with an unending blood thirst. 

\- “As we planned boys, Fire!!!”- yell the MIW captain.

Danny and Jasmine were engulfed by the barrage of bullets but thanks to their metal hard wings they somehow manage to withstand the attack, the gunfire had stop as the gunners quickly reloaded the rifles. The MIW were shock to see the result, lots of blood and ecto-plasma spouting out of their wings. 

\- “See... They’re not angels, just wicked ghost, resume fire!”- said Captain Sam. Years ago she had convince the high command to dump away their weak semi plasma guns in favor of real military grade rifles with her personal upgrading, a combination a lead bullets with anti-ghost ecto-plasma, a perfect choice for ghost elimination. 

The former goth girl look with pride as her men were ripping the prize wings of this so call angels, she was convinced that once Jazz was death Danny would be liberated of whatever spell he was in; hence he would finally see with his own eyes the woman he should have love since the beginning. 

Both Halfas were being push to the ghost shield as they cover with their wings, same ones that were being slowly ripped to pieces, it pains Sam deep in her soul to have to hurt her beloved Danny but it was a necessary sacrifice if she wanted to rescue him.

Captain Manson could already envision her future with Phantom once she had rescue him from the evil clutches of Jasmine, first she would quit the Men in White, then she would fulfill her long awaited dream to marry with Danny and eventually have children of their own, soon the gunfire had stop, her men started to reload for the second time as one prepare the large Ghost Thermos. Danny and Jazz were on their knees cover behind their blood stain wings, 

\- “Concentrate your fire on the female but don’t let the other stand up”- order Sam biting her lips as she had to fight back the urge to run to Danny and comfort him from the pain she and her men had induce.

\- “You know what to do sweetheart”- said Danny.

As Sam kept on ordering the attack yet a very familiar scene came to Sam’s eyes as Jazz flew at full speed breaking through the MIW lines grabbing tightly to the young Captain, dragging her across the hallway and crushing her to into the farthest room. 

Sam’s personal squad were left shock at the sudden attack, without given them the opportunity to compose themselves Danny use his energy ray to break the ghost shield that was supposed to confine him and Jazz in their deadly trap yet just like glass it shatters into pieces, soon he aims and destroyed the enlarge Ghost Thermos. 

Without a doubt in his mind Phantom began his own siege against the MIW soldiers having long abandon his hero antics to a more “mature” way a battle, the troopers had finally realized what it meant to fight a real monster.

\- “uh, that brought back some nasty memories, still haven’t learn any new tricks, have you?... Well a dog only knows how to bite and no more”- said Captain Sam as she stood up. 

Drawing her so prefer SAR 21, behind Jazz the captain could barely distinguish the gunfire follow by terrifying screams fill with pain, she now understood just how much she underestimated this winged monster and the control it held over Danny. 

Bravely captain Sam began shooting at her fearsome adversary but once again she met with an eerily familiar scene, Jazz had invoked an energy shield to block of the gunfire, shape in the same fashion as the one she held five years ago.

Sam heart skip a beat as she notices she was been cornered, - “I was quite merciful with you five years ago and yet you came here looking for another beating”- said Jasmine with a deep and imposing voice while she ready an energy bomb on her hand, a trick she learns from her beloved Danny long ago, with a smile she raised her hand above her head, a second before she manages to attack a huge energy web trap the girl on the spot, soon she was under fire by the MIW who run back to their Captain.

\- “Boss we got her now!!”- yell the commander of the second team as he orders to fire. 

\- “Hurry up and kill it before the other one comes here”- said Tiberius while the other three of Sam minion kept shooting at Jazz with more despair than before. 

Sam quickly counted her men, she was missing seven from team two, though everything was going according to Captain Sam planning, part one was to separate the two “angels” in order to kill the female yet she didn’t count on losing so many of her men so soon. 

\- “Sargent where’s the rest of the men?”- Sam question her Sargent. 

\- “That monster kill five and the other two manage to hold him down with the energy web, I hope your right about this girl”- answer the Sargent clearly worried of the outcome if they fail. They had already lost most of team two, therefore part two of the plan would be very difficult to complete; capture the male angel.

\- “Watch out Captain!!!!” scream Cindy at top of her lungs, Jasmine had broken the web and lunged at the goth with murderous attempt but instead of dodging Sam charge straight at her attacker by some miracle she got hold of the winged creature yet it came with a price as her armor broke into many pieces and the pain was unbearable. 

\- “See, you’re just a dog that can’t learn anything new”- said the Captain as a string of blood came out her mouth. 

Jazz smile has she took hold of the goth sides lifting her from the ground as she began crushing her ribs. - “Don’t shoot, you might hit the Captain”- yell the Sargent as Tiberius ran towards the girls. 

\- “Stupid bitch, what was she thinking, catching the monster like that”- said Tiberius as he hit Jazz with a very powerful stun gun. 

The shock was so intense the winged girl was thrown to the side letting the captain crush on the floor with a loud thud, moving quickly both Sherry and Cindy drag their wounded leader away from the fallen beast as Jack and Tiberius along with the surviving MIW form a fire line in between the girls.

\- “What are you waiting for? shoot!!” order Sam in her commanding voice.

\- “... Sir, look...” said the sergeant as he pointed at the dark hallway they came from, Phantom walk out dragging two MIWs cover in blood. 

\- “I think you forgot this”- said Danny with a smirk as he tosses the two dead guys over to their once friends. Sam was almost hyperventilating as she glues her eyes on Danny, she watches carefully as he picks Jazz up, right before she could do another suicide charge, Jack place a hand on her should.

\- “look at their wings”- captain Manson slowly move her eyes over to the wings of her enemies, they were unscathed she was sure they had almost ripped them off, on a closer look she notice that all the wounds on the angels were closing.

\- “Dear lord, they're monsters”- said the Sergeant almost pissing his pants as he too saw how all the wounds were healing unnaturally fast. 

\- “Damn, I lost half of my force in less than twenty minutes, the other half is terrorized, the trap we set fail miserably and to make things even worse we didn’t even hurt them, well there’s no point in crying over spilled milk”- thought the captain as she regain her stance, Sam notice how it had begun to rain she soon remember what Cindy said in her vision of the future. 

\- “The ghost boy will be outside in the rain with lights shine above him but the witch is nowhere in sight... There will be someone else here, damn it...”- fill with despair Jack lunged against Danny unsheathing a bizarre looking energy sword, the young MIW stuck with all his force but his blade was stop by Phantom as he held the teens wrist in a bone crushing grip. 

Jack yell in agony as his sword fell to the ground, the winged ghost boy was consumed in rage, blood drunk. Jack was a young teen completely new to ways of war but now at least he knew was true fear felt like.

Phantom blasted the teen away with a powerful energy ray, pieces of armor rain to the ground along the boy, all was left in silence as Danny turn his head over to the remaining invaders yet both Phantom and Jazz attention were drowned to the floor as a pair of cans roll to their feet, out of nowhere a blinding light follow by small explosions cover the teens as the MIW ran out leaving their fallen comrade. 

The white soldiers took refuge on the second floor in some sort of library fill with dusty book, the decor was in shatters and the paint was peeling off, clearly it had not been used in years. - “Call the command and tell them we need immediate evac”- order Sam as she realize she had once again lost the battle.

\- “Captain, Command says they’ll pick us up at the base of the hill”- said Cindy while Sam order them to move into the hallways. 

\- “Sir, the monsters aren’t following us”- said Tiberius as he wonders if his friend Jack was still alive, yet their Captain only reply with a “stay alert”. 

The heartbeats echo throughout the entire hall, overcoming the noise made by the heavy rain just outside the windows, the sudden thunders that illuminated the dark corridor through the tall windows made their slow walk even more terrifying, still looking back in case the “angels” dash towards them yet they didn’t come at all. A little calmer Sherry sped up her pace against common sense as she was about to reach the end of the hallways, having nothing in front of her she could see herself going home.

A loud thunder hit the ground giving out a strong white light revealing the winged monster who stood no more than five steps from Sherry, she feels how the cold sweat drenched her, how her heart stop beating, those bizarre red eyes pierce through her like a knife on warm butter, 

\- “It’s Phantom!!!!!!”- yell the bob hair girl as she started to shoot completely forgetting her training. 

As expected the specter use his large wings to block out the gunfire, in utter terror the girl pulls out a stun grenade as she steps back nonetheless she trip on her own clumsy feet letting her grenade roll towards her allies. With a loud bang all the MIWs were blinded by the explosion, Phantom lifted Sherry by her ankle as she screams in full horror, sending shivers to her allies especially to Cindy.

Cover in fear the blonde girl started to spray and pray with her rifle, unfortunately rather than hitting Phantom she guns down the last two members of the second team barely missing her own Captain and Sergeant; Tiberius and Sherry were spared just because the blonde had run out of bullets, as she regain her vision she saw how she had murder her own teammates and the monster remain unhurt, the girl looks straight into his insanely scary eyes the very same that made her shiver like a little girl.

\- “Cindy pull yourself together! That’s an order!!” commanded Captain Sam as she also regain her sight. 

\- “This is impossible, I can’t do it!!” Yell Cindy in fear while tears pour out of her future seeing eyes, the blondie turn around and left running as she scream her lungs out, Sam and Sherry could only watch how their teammate abandoned them. 

\- “Pay attention freak!!!”- yell out Tiberius as he tackles Phantom forcing him to let go of Sherry yet he couldn’t throw Phantom to ground. 

\- “Nice try boy but not good enough”- taunted Danny as he turns intangible. 

\- “You really think so?” reply the tall dark skin man as he lifted the ghost boy even in his intangible form, yet the MIW soon felt how Danny began to part his mighty grip, without been able to clearly think his actions thorough the MIW ran out the window still tightly held to the ghost boy.

Both teen fell from the second floor into an enlarge balcony overseeing the garden the Men in White had walk through, - “A little suicidal, aren’t we?”- said Danny as he stood up whipping off some of the rain that made his hair stick to his scalp. 

Tiberius look up to the window they fell from, surprise to be able to even stand after such a long fall. His attention came back to Danny has he rise flight just about to attack, the dark skin man’s eyes open wide as Phantom charge against him connecting a powerful punch throwing the teen far away even as he rolls on the floor he manages to place Danny in between his iron sights quickly spraying ecto-bullets at the ghost boy who instantly answer with a mighty specter shield. 

Almost as if the teen was waiting for him to block the gunfire he tosses a grenade above Phantoms head, the strange bomb exploded with blinding white light but soon was surrounded by dozens of smaller explosions, with deafening sounds. From within the lights come out Tiberius wielding the same sword Jack had use.

Barely dodging the blade Danny felt it touch his throat with the tip, even with his inhumane speed the ghost boy had a truly hard time dodging the incoming blade, his adversary was no ordinary man yet Phantom was used to near death situations, quickly understanding the attack pattern he started to dodge with far more ease. 

Tiberius try a thrust but missing miserably, the ghost boy took this brief momentum to knock the sword out of the teens hand, Tiberius look straight into Danny´s demon like eyes, unable to move he receive a series of boxer like punches one after another, Phantom finish him off with his classic ecto ray sending him far into the edge of the balcony. The rain could do nothing to ease the pain from such an assault even so he stood up making Phantom retake his combat stance.

Dizzy, bruise and with a bleeding nose, the teen stood like a new born deer slowly drawing his handgun, - “Weak but brave I’ll give that much”- said Danny with triumph in his voice for he knew that victory was a sure. The young MIW shot the ghost boy, yet he witnesses how all of his bullets just bounce off the monster’s armor. 

\- “Tell me kid, what are they paying you, for you to fight so hard?”- question Danny as he stares into his opponent’s eyes. 

\- “... Simple revenge”- answer Tiberius back as he whips off the blood from his nose.

\- “Revenge... For who?”- continue Danny while walking slowly around the teen. 

\- “When I was a kid I use to admire you, you were my hero. I always wanted to be like you even after you went crazy and kill ghost X”- said the boy as Phantom realize that he meant Skulker.

\- “Then one morning my mother got a call, the guy on the other side said that my father was murder by you!!”- yell Tiberius while aiming his useless gun toward the ghost boy who only stare at him.

\- “... I’m sorry about it, who was your father and when did this happen?”- question Phantom wondering if he really killed this child's father.

\- “He was a Captain with the Men in White, his name was David Valentine, you murder him five years ago at Casper high auditorium, you blew his head off”- almost cry the tall dark skin boy. Phantom quickly realize of who he was talking about.

\- “I’m sorry for your father’s death but if memory serves he took my parents hostage, he tortured them and tried to enslave my sister even so I didn’t kill him, it was someone from the Phantom Church”- explain Danny yet the reply he got was expected. 

\- “LIES!!! You murder!!! One way or the other I will kill you monster”- scream Tiberius at top of his lungs.

\- “Killing is not something we take pride in, we consider it as sad and shameful even if it’s absolutely necessary. No matter what you will stop at nothing, right? Said Phantom as his enemy move his head in affirmation still aiming his weapon. 

\- “I understand your anger and hate, I've been there myself... I have a family...someone I must protect, I’m sorry but I can’t play the hero forever”- continue Phantom, as he came to terms that having a someone with a personal vendetta come after him would be too risky, with just Sam was more than enough, as soon as he finishes his sentence he shot an ecto-ray straight to the teen face. 

Tiberius saw the green light came towards him almost in slow motion yet he knew how fast the ray really was, he knew there was no way for him to dodge it. - “Don’t worry son, you did a fine job. I’m proud of you”- said a man in a MIW tuxedo. 

\- “Dad?” whisper the teen as a small tear came out his eye.

The green ray took the teens head clean off, slowly Danny walk over the corpse ashamed of his action, the ghost boy kneels and whispers - “for so long you chase the wrong person, at least now you may rest. Sleep well my enemy”- said the Phantom. 

At the same time Danny was in combat with Tiberius, Sam and the MIW sergeant recover from the attack their terrified comrade had ensued on them by accident - “Sergeant go after Cindy”- order the Captain as she ran towards Sherry who’s a complete mess, shivering in fear and unable to make any sentence Sam understood that even with their magic they’re still just kids being force to fight a monster. 

\- “Relax, let’s find Cindy and get out”- said Sam with the sweetest voice she could muster while the rain and gunfire just outside made the background music, Sherry only knotted with her head as they both stood up. 

\- “Boooo” said a silver hair ghost girl as she phases half her torso through the floor holding in a bone crushing grip the ankles of both girls and pulling them down.

With a quick spin Jazz throw Sherry into some dusty couches while still holding to Sam, - “Surrender now and may bestow some mercy upon you and your allies”- said Jazz with a voice that seem to come from beyond the grave. 

Sam answer back with her handgun, shooting straight into the girl’s head. Jasmine could barely dodge the bullets losing her grip on the former goth girl letting her fall unto the ground where she quickly took a defensive position behind a pillar. 

\- “Tell me, do you like my home? it’s not very new or clean but it’s a home although it does have a quite a history to it”- question Jazz as she softly landed on the ground. 

\- “Yeah I heard the stories behind this madhouse, fits you well freak”- reply Sam while she took aim with her SAR 21, just a few meters away was Sherry still shaking even so she did her best to hold a steady aim. 

\- “There’s something a been wanting to ask you for a long time” ask Jazz once more, - “Do you really love Danny?”-

The question took the girl aback, it was the first time someone ask her about it though very few knew about her feelings for the boy, - “of course I love him”- reply the woman sure of herself. Jazz walk over to a dusty couch and slowly sat on as she observes her adversary still behind the pillar and the girl with the bob haircut trying to take cover behind the sofa. 

\- “I think you’re a shallow girl Sam, that you were only interested in Danny’s powers”- said Jazz in a calm voice.

\- “What are you talking about, what does a freak like you know about me and Danny, you’re just a monster that brainwash him!!”- reply Captain Manson so very angry yet Jazz remain in her sit unflinching.

\- “Think about it girl. Why were you two friends?”- question the eerie angel girl. 

Before Sam could come up with an answer Jazz spoke again - “I heard from Danny how you two first met, it was because of a school project you were force to do together but before that you two never cross words, not even once”- Sam’s heart skip a beat as Jazz spoke of their past so nonchalantly. 

\- “Your relationship wasn’t special, just two kids doing homework together but you became friends, why? Because you didn’t want to be part of the A-list or the nerds, Danny didn’t belong to either group, he was different.”- continue Jazz while Sam was left speechless.

So many memories ravage the young goths head, the good moments and the bad ones, the sad and the happy. - “but your friendship wasn’t mean to last, after all you’re a super-rich girl and Danny is middle class boy, you would have bored of him very soon but then there was the accident that gave him ghost powers, then everything changed, right? - Said Jazz in playful voice. 

\- “Nooo!!! I was his friend because of him not his powers”- yell out Sam while stepping out of her cover only to find that Jasmine wasn’t on the couch anymore.

\- “b-boss, over there”- said Sherry in creaking voice while pointing to the far window.

\- “Your friendship would have died before long if it weren’t for Danny ghost powers, let’s face it you two have nothing in common, you think very different from him, you’re a vegetarian while he is basically a carnivore even now. Tell me how many times you tried to change him for him to fit more of your taste?”- Jazz kept her monologue as she watches the rainy sky wondering how her brothers fight was going.

\- “I never once tried to changed him, I accepted him the way he is”- reply Sam with a scary and venomous voice.

\- “Really? you did throw him away like a used tissue after I hit on you”- said a white hair teenager behind her.

-“Gregor? Why are you here?”- question the captain clearly shock. 

\- “I came to take you back home, you can stop playing soldier now”- continue the teen. 

\- “No, I still have to rescue Danny”- answer Sam in a stern voice. 

\- “You can’t be serious, you just want what you can’t have, you’re a selfish bitch”- continue Gregor with a creepy smile. 

\- “After all you believe every single lie I told you before even when your dear friend saw right through them, you prefer me a complete stranger over your dear friend, so like before take my hand and let’s go.”- said the white hair boy.

Gregory’s words pierce through the MIW woman like a knife, it was all true she did turn her back on Danny for the first goth like boy that talk to her even when Danny tried to protect her from him, she didn’t listen.

\- “Oh, sweetie lets go home, there’s no place for you here”- Sam was beyond shock as she turns to see her mother and father. 

\- “Please listen to your family, go home”- said Tucker as he came out from the shadows. 

Sam lower her rifle as she looked around seeing not only Gregor but her mother, father, Tucker, even Paulina, Dash and Kwon were all there, all around her. From the shadows came out an old small lady, making the brave MIW captain’s heart freeze.

\- “Please dearie, let’s go home you have done enough”- said Sam’s grandmother in her sweet caring voice. 

\- “I’m sorry grandma, I have to help my friend, I can’t go, not yet”- reply Captain Manson as she turns back to Jasmine.

\- “Haven’t you hurt enough people for your own selfishness, you damn spoil brat!!!”- yell out Sam’s grandmother making the girl turn to her in pure shock, 

\- “where did we go wrong? Continue her mother while crying.

\- “I guess I spoil you too much”- said Sam’s father with disappointment, all of the sudden all present started to rant about how horrible she is, each and every one of them yell all kind of obscenities but what hurt her the most was her grandmother who in sheer anger call her a murder. 

\- “No!! This is a lie, none of you are here!!”- scream Sam at top of her lungs as she began shooting at all the apparitions yet they all remain in their place with a wicked smile.

Sam swiftly turn to Jazz unsheathing her energy sword and lunging at her with full speed, the captain could feel how the blade went into the girl’s flesh making her lower her head, Sam could finally taste victory after so long.

\- “Ahh, so, you saw through my illusions but tell me, how much of it was a lie?”- said the silver hair girl as she lifted her head 

Sam witness that she was staring at her own face, in fear the goth girl let go of her sword while she steps back into the multitude of people that stare at her with maniacal eyes. She soon felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder, her father stood next to her eventually her grandmother pulls her down making the girl kneel, for some reason Sam felt at ease even if she knew that this people were but a mere illusion, it still made her feel so relax.

The old woman guided Sam’s hand to her holster drawing out her handgun, the girl wonder about the things she did in the past, how many innocents did she kill, of how many she step on, love made her insane, turn her into a murder, she lost the right to be with Danny after all she had become into the very same thing Phantom stood against, her grandmother help Sam place her gun to the side of her head.

\- “It’s the right thing to do, sweetheart”- said her mother.

\- “It’ll be over soon”- continue her father. A mere second before pulling the trigger Sherry jump over her Captain as she drops many stun grenades.

A blinding light involve the room, the illusions disappear and without a doubt in her mind Sherry pull Sam by her hand away from the monster’s grip, - “Come on snap out of it, let’s get out of here!!!”- yell the black hair girl as she drags her leader into the dark hallways. 

Sam woke from whatever trance she was in and realize what she was about to do, in matter of minutes both girls reach a lock door that let into the foyer, their way out. Captain Sam kept an eye on the hall they came from even though she now understood that Jazz could come out from almost anywhere. 

\- “We have to go back and find the others”- said Sam while Sherry kick the door with all her might. 

\- “Screw the others, they’re death anyways”- reply the bob hair cut girl.

The large double door finally started to break, - “listen boss, I don’t really care for what just happened but I need you to pull yourself together. Once this door is open we’re gonna run to the evac point and that’s final”- basically order Sherry. 

\- “Tell me Sherry why you joined the Men in White?”- question Sam. 

\- “Listen Tiberius came here for revenge, I don’t know about Jack and Cindy but as for me, I just wanted money and the MIW offer me a truck load of it”- reply Sherry as she kicks the door open, yet instead of a way out she was standing in front of a line of people wearing white hoodies and long capes, the girl’s heart almost stops as she was being cover in red dot lasers. 

\- “Why didn’t I see this coming?”- whisper Sherry as she gave up her ghost. 

\- “Found one, fire!!!”- said a man from within the foyer. 

A rain of bullets ripped through the girl’s armor, the sounds of metal breaking along with disgusting sounds of flesh been ripped echo through the hallway, Sam who was hiding behind the wall next to the double door stare at the lifeless body of Sherry who lay in puddle of blood, her eyes were still open. 

\- “Find the others”- said a man in the foyer.

The Captain’s heart nearly stops at this, she looks to her right only to witness flashlights from the other end of the hallway on her left she knew that Jazz would be waiting for her, but in front of her just outside the windows she saw helicopters, her reinforcements or maybe the police, whoever it was she could use the commotion to escape but that meant jumping out the window. 

\- “Sorry Sherry, I’m a lousy captain”- said the goth girl as she throws her last stun grenade into the foyer blinding her enemies. 

Sam jump out the window rolling on the hillside various meters until she hit the ground, even with the excruciating pain from the fall she ran into the woods. Up on the fourth floor Cindy was walking with an extreme caution holding tightly to her rifle, soon the search light from the helicopters caught her attention she looks at them until she finally realizes they were from the MIW, Cindy smile was so big it was almost cartoon like but her smile slowly fainted away as she saw how Phantom glided towards the choppers.

\- “There’s the ghost boy, open fire” said the squad leader as they started shooting with their chain guns, 

Phantom took a deep breath and use his ecto-energy rays to knock down the choppers, one by one they fell in a ball of fire to ground, Cindy watch in horror how her rescue was now a mass of fire, she watches how Phantom was looking around outside in the rain, she suddenly remembers her own prediction, she was sure that once she turns to her side she would see someone. Almost hyperventilating the blonde turn around, indeed someone was there. 

\- “Finally found you, let’s go. The cultist just arrived, if we stay here we’re dead meat”- said the MIW sergeant as he took hold of Cindy’s shaking hand, 

\- “Do me a favor, look into the future. I just wanna know if there’s something I should look out for”- continue the sergeant.

The blonde girl put her hands together, her eyes glow, - “I’m running through the woods, you’re nowhere in sight, I see the highway and there’s darkness now”- said Cindy with her eyes still seeing into the future. 

\- “I can’t see anything else!!” yell the girl so very scare.

Never before had her vision fail, she was sure she was still using her magic a full. The sergeant opens a window as he tied a rope to a staircase, with so many Phantom cultists around the best way out was by rappel. 

\- “Lord Phantom, the men are currently searching the premises. We’ll find this heretics”- said a priest standing next to the local police chief who in turn said. 

\- “I got my best men on it, they won’t escape”- Phantom found it curious as how such a man turned out to be so extremely religious but he was thankful for his help. 

Jazz phase from the floor next Phantom who quickly embrace her in a tight hug. - “My lord, about the people that attack our church”- continue the priest. Phantom look at him with a sad stare as he passes a log book, 

\- “I took this from an MIW I fought, they were order to attack the church but not the manor, tried to get one alive and find out why they came here. If you don’t mind we’re going to our room”- said Phantom as he excused himself into his quarters along with Jazz, 

\- “Do you think this was Sam’s plan or the MIW order her to”- question Jazz as she started to run a bath. 

\- “I don’t know, I’m still holding to the idea that she’s been used by the MIW but that most likely isn’t the case”- answer Danny as he looks outside the window.

\- “Come on sergeant, run we’re almost out”- said Cindy as they both ran out of the woods.

Soon they saw the highway from there it was a short run to their evac point, the moment she took a step into the street a soundless bullet pierces her head killing her in an instant, she didn’t even know what happened, the sergeant tried to take cover but he wasn’t any luckier than his ally as the sniper was far too skill for either of them. The sun raised like every morning, the cultist and police search high and low for more MIWs but all they found were the death ones but Sam wasn’t among the fallen. 

\- “So, tell me what happened back there”- question Commander Bradley to the only survivor that manage to elude capture and execution.

\- “I’m sorry sir, I did my best I even brought some of the female ghost’s blood”- said Jack as he almost pisses himself. 

\- “What did I ask you?”- reply the commander. 

The poor emo boy was shaking in his spot as he did his best to explain or more likely to blame everything on Captain Sam although he could only tell until he was beaten by Phantom. - “that’s all?”- question his commander in a sore mood as Jack only nodded in affirmation.

\- “Get out”- continue Bradly making the teen leave the office in shivers, moments later a funny looking man walk in.

\- “May I sir” said the man. 

\- “what do you got doctor?”- reply the commander.

\- “We confirm that the ecto blood is female, it’s a strange mixture of human blood and ghost ecto-plasma, I still don’t know how they mix they should be like water and oil, but one thing is for sure and I run the test up to five times.”- said the strange doctor. 

\- “Well, what is it?”- continue the commander more intrigue.

\- “Well, she’s pregnant”- answer the man in a sheepish voice shocking Bradley.

Almost two days had pass since the siege at Phantom Manor needless to say it was all over the news everyone blame the MIW for the sudden increase of ghost attacks afterword’s, it was around 9 in the morning when a rundown pickup truck park in front of the Manson residence, the driver rang the bell and only a few moments later Pamela Manson open the door, she still dress in fashion but the years weight heavy on her.

\- “Hi mom”- said Sam, almost immediately the older woman hugs her long-lost daughter.

To be continue


	15. Back to square one

This is a work of fiction  
All characters belong to their rightful owners  
Enjoy

Chapter Fifteen: Back to square one

Pamela Manson was overjoyed now that her long lost daughter had finally come back home, though a mere week had pass since Sam had return, she wasn’t as eager to celebrate as her mother. Many times, the young Manson had managed to talk out the idea of a welcome home party much to her mother dislike even though her parents were delighted of having their daughter back home, they wanted so much to know where she had been these pass three years, finally one night as the family sat down for dinner her father Jeremy muster up the courage and the made the question. 

\- “Tell me Sammy, where have you been these years?”- the man had no doubts in his mind or heart that this woman who sat in front of him was his child, his flesh and blood but the many years he had spent looking for her made him into a cold man but not heartless.

The former MIW captain knew she couldn’t tell her parents the whole truth but even so she knew they deserve an answer and so she told her story -“five years ago I join with Danny Phantom in his efforts to stop the invading creatures from a place call the Ghost Zone but the many battles took a toll on him, even someone as mighty as the great hero of Amity Park fell to the hands of a powerful demon.”- said the girl as her parents recall all the events so many years ago, the random attacks from the ghosts even nowadays, the dreaded attack on Casper High. 

\- “I tried to save my friend but I saw just how weak I was compare to that monster on our first fight, the day you bribe my way out of prison”- continue the girl as her father remember paying off some police captain to let his daughter go free and failing to see her leave that same night.

-“The second fight was no different as I lost miserably, the beast left me unconscious only to wake up in my room the following day yet the bruises and the pain prove that it was no dream, the next two years I stay at home trying to forget the whole thing but my heart couldn't let go of Danny by the time I turn sixteen the Men in White trick me into joining their ranks and for three years they prepared me to hunt the creature down with the help of strange yet strong people, the third and last fight I had with the monster was a week ago and it was traumatizing as that thing butcher through my team. In the end I ran away like a coward”- concluded the former captain knowing the last part to be the most truthful of her whole story.

She looks at her mother who had tear running down her cheeks as she listens to her daughter’s sad story, her father was in shock to think that his child went through such horrible things but then again how else could he explain the scars and burn marks on Sam, even a blind man could see they were from battles.

The rest of the dinner was in silence, Pamela could almost see her daughter been force into battle, she could imagine her in a puddle of blood such thoughts broke the woman heart making her cry once more, Jeremy on the other hand clench his fist so tight it almost rip his flesh, one could see the anger in his eyes but it was an anger directed to himself, after all his only daughter was tormented and sent to fight a monster in name of the MIW, yet he didn’t do anything to stop it, he even thought she had just ran away with some boyfriend this last thought enrage the man even more, his child wasn’t even twenty years old and she had endure many battles since young against a beast, it sadden him to know she was force to waste her teenage years. 

Sam excuse herself as she made her way to her room, she had forgotten how it felt to have a place of her own, to sleep as much as she wanted without any worries, the black hair woman walks over to her large window and look up to the dark sky.

\- “Can I go back to what I was or should I continue in this road of madness?”- thought Sam as she recalls her last fight with Jazz, her mind games dug a little too deep into her mind, those cruel words spoken by her love ones stab her like a sharp knife even if she knew they were an illusion made by enemy.

\- “Can’t sleep, sweetie?”- question a small old lady making Sam turn to see her.

\- “No, grandma, I can’t”- reply the girl as her mind recall the fury filled eyes her fake grandmother had done before, it still made her shiver. Both women look unto the bright moon the same moon that cover a romantic candle light dinner for two winged creatures who dine on the rooftop of their former madhouse.

\- “It’s been barely a week since the MIW broke in yet they haven’t done anything else. No threats not even a glance to our home”- said Danny as he was quite worried for any more attacks, not to mention his “people” were very angry for the killing at their church it took Danny a lot of convincing to stop them from starting a full-scale fight against the Men in White. 

\- “I understand completely how you feel but there’s nothing we can do without causing a major problem, I’m kinda surprise the government has actually let a group like ours just form and grow to such a size”- reply Jazz as she serves herself a third plate. Both creatures had no doubts there were spies among the church members informing the government or the MIW of their every move.

Even with so many concerns something else caught Danny’s eyes, - “maybe it’s just my imagination but aren’t you getting a little... Round on the belly?”- said Phantom as he covers himself behind his wings, Jazz was clearly upset with his lover’s remark but she had notice it as well. 

\- “I am NOT getting fat, got it?”- reply Jazz with an annoyed glare, 

\- “Ok got it”- was all the answer Danny gave. 

\- “So changing subject, I think we should send some of our guys to keep an eye on the Manson family, she could go there.”- continue Danny as Jazz lift her head 

\- “Are you worried for her?”- continue the girl. 

\- “Of course not, she did try to kill you three times. I am not that forgiving but the lack of a follow up attack or of any kind communication only means she acted on her own and could try it again.”- answer Phantom with a firm voice that reassured his almost wife. 

\- “Well I’m sure she still has quite an amount of money perhaps enough to bribe some MIW to help her in her... how should I put it...? Revenge.”- continue Jazz, both were sure that Sam was still alive since her body wasn’t found within the house or the premises. 

\- “Let her be and if she comes we’ll be ready”- concluded the older Halfa. 

Yet no attack took place after almost a month, this only made Danny and Jazz even more concerned especially because Sam hadn’t show her face around the Phantom Manor, knowing that she is half insane now they kindly expected her to break through the main door with a machine gun followed by a couple of local thugs. 

Though at first Jazz was against the idea of letting guards into their house she knew it was a necessary precaution since they had been convinced to open the first two floors to the public, the first floor was turn into some sort day care center for the many visitors that come around while the second one was turn into a chapel of strange demeanor. 

\- “Do you think this is a good idea?” question Jazz as she had serious doubts about letting people in. 

\- “I understand your concern, but we been talking about it with the church leaders for over a year, besides it might be a good thing.”- continue Danny as he saw the children playing around the garden.

For little more than a year leaders of different religions had tried to convince Danny and Jazz to open at least the first floor of their home to make a chapel for the many that worship the “angels” the Fenton kids couldn’t denied the request for too long since it was the church that help convince the city hall to donated the abandoned institute to them therefore planes for making said chapel had started, at least they let the teens alone for a year and a half since they need to sort out various details, especially a request made by Jazz.

\- “If you want to build a church here, it shall be one that admits all other believes as long as they stay true to love and compassion”- was the petition made by the Guardian. 

If you fail to comply Danny and I shall leave you forever”- Phantom fully supported her since he didn’t want some religious feud to take place because of them, 

Yet they didn’t expect to see the construction to begin just a month after the attack done by Sam and her henchmen, but that was due to fact that the media had cover the whole incident blaming everything on the MIW and calling for the union of the people, as the days pass by Danny couldn’t help but notice the slightly grown belly Jazz had developed, her increased appetite.

\- “I’m quite sure I've use protection every time I’ve been intimate with her”- thought Danny as he feared the worst possible outcome, even so he prays to whoever was above the stars that Jazz was only getting fat. 

Soon the guards, believers and visitors notice her large belly since she wasn’t too keen on wearing armor within the house needless to say she was the talk of everyone yet not a single word of her getting fat was spoken instead the gossip was that she was pregnant. 

\- “So, I assume you’ve hear all the gossip in the house, right?”- question Phantom with an uncertain tone in his voice one night as they ready for bed. 

\- “Kinda hard not to. So, what do you think?”-. Reply Jazz as she tucks in bed locking eyes with Danny. 

\- “Even a blind man can see that you’re pregnant”- said Phantom as he saw how Jazz pull from under her pillow a pregnancy test, the young Halfas heart nearly stop as his eyes laid on the positive mark it held with pride. 

\- “...So... Do you want to keep it? Question Jazz knowing far too well Danny’s answer.

The young Halfa knew what it meant now that Jazz is pregnant, having long read of horrible malformations due to inbreeding, there was also the ghost DNA to worry about but on a more positive outlook there was still a very small chance the child would be born without any sort of “problems” but it was a very small chance, too small to take the risk. Danny took a deep breath while Jazz lower her head as she ready to take the obvious answer. 

\- “Let’s keep it...”- said Danny with a soft voice, the older Halfa jump out of bed and took Danny in a tight almost bone breaking hug as she covers him in kisses. 

Both “angels” cuddle under the comforts of their sheets, Phantom could feel his lover’s breath on his neck as she peacefully slept in his arms, “-I spoil her too much lately”- thought the young ghost boy as he too step into a world of dreams from long ago.

His dreams took him to a time so many years ago, Danny couldn’t have been more than five years old by then, he laid on a hospital bed with needles in his left arm giving him a transfusion of some strange liquid, his head felt light. 

Soon his mother walk in, her face was sad and her eyes were red as if she had been crying before Danny could ask what was wrong a doctor walk in along with his father, the man walk to the child; he explain of some strange disease he and Jazz had yet the more the doctor explain even in a simplified way it turn to be too difficult for the young boy to understand, it was as if the man spoke in a different language even so Danny understood that Jazz was also very sick, the doctor concluded that in order to save his sister he needed to give her a large amount of blood as he had devolved antibodies for the strange illness that ravage the Fenton children, without a moment of doubt young Danny told the doctor. 

\- “Take all of my blood if you have to, just save Jazz”- said the young boy.

Later that day the boy and girl were taken to a white room, it was just them, the doctor and a nurse their parent were ask to stay outside as the transfusion began, Danny look at his sister he notice her eerily pale face and difficulty to breath, 

\- “Hey kid, your sister is very lucky to have such a loving brother. I want you to know that you two have a very special blood, so rare and unique”- said the doctor as Danny stare into his strange even scary look. 

Soon he could see his blood making way into his sister’s veins as the minutes pass she began to recover her natural color, her breathing ease but in return Danny felt lightheaded and weak, 

\- “So, will I start to die right away?” question the kid. Both the doctor and nurse were taken aback by the child misunderstanding.

\- “No kiddo, you’re not going to die”- said the woman reassuring the young boy.

The light of a new day had awakened Phantom from his sleep, as he turns to his side he notices that Jazz had left the bed most likely to fetch an early breakfast, - “why did I dream of something of so long ago”- said Danny to himself as he walk over to the bathroom for his morning bath. 

On his way down the stairs Phantom met with an unusual sight as he enters the dining room, Jazz was happily chatting with a large group of women, some dress as nuns while other wore formal outfits. 

\- “I can’t believe it, I’m so happy for you”- said one of the nuns as she put her hand on Jazz’s belly yet upon seeing Phantom all of the ladies went quiet and the nun remove her hand from Jazz in an instant, they bow slightly to him as they made excuses to leave. 

\- “Aww, you scare them”- said Jazz with a small laugh making Danny smile at the remark as he recalls how his sister didn’t like to have strangers around the upper floors. 

\- “Let me fix you some breakfast”- continue Jazz while she walks into the kitchen, despite the many years and the large amount of people willing to serve them for free Jazz insisted on cooking and cleaning by herself, after all it was their house, though needless to be said Danny more than often help with the house choirs.

Even if Danny still had doubts about having the child he couldn’t hide the trill and the excitement of being a father, it wasn’t so odd to be a parent at their age Jazz had turned twenty-one a few months ago and he was only two years younger than her but putting aside their wings, white hair and ghost powers he still look like a fourteen-year-old while his sister had remained as in her sixteens. Jazz on the other hand didn’t share the same concerns as Danny as she had always envisioned herself as an adult, she firmly believe that been an adult had more to do with the mind than with the body. To avoid any unwanted problems the Halfas kept the whole pregnancy thing as a secret having only a handful a trustworthy people know about it since MIW hunters could try to steal the child if they knew about its existence. 

As the evening sun rise behind the clouds, Danny tried to enjoyed the warm light it came from it while he watches the forest from his balcony, the very same he fought in against that teen MIW, it still aches in his heart for he regretted his actions surely, he could have solved it better but in the heat of the moment his judgment was clouded leading him to slay the young one.

\- “Ghosts shouldn’t be out in the sun for too long, even half ghosts with wings”- said Phantom to no one. 

He made his way back into the long hallways of this former madhouse while he walks down to the floor below he couldn’t help but wonder, though a month had fly by it was now that the teenager words resounded with might perhaps now that he was to be a father was the reason those words felt heavier than before. That hunter walked into his house armed and dress for war, they all did, they all knew what they were getting into, it didn’t matter if it was for revenge, if Sam trick them or bribe them into it. 

\- “They knew what they were getting into they knew what they were doing, I did what I had to” said Danny to himself justifying his actions.

Phantom wasn’t new to the ways of battle or to murder for that matter as he was force to do so five years ago while fighting the MIW in his previous school yet to take the life of someone so young prove to be something so much hard even if your own life was at stake, without noticing it Phantom had walk down to the foyer, he stop to admire the new door that had been place courtesy of Vlad but his attention was drown to the floor, he could recall and envision the lifeless body of a young girl laying on the ground he could easily tell she wasn’t older than fourteen. 

\- “Did she too come for revenge?”- thought Phantom as he wonder what he had done to earn so much hate from people so young. 

The cultist wanted to burn the bodies of the invaders and leave them nameless but Danny had them sent to an MIW base, as that’s where they belong even if they walk as enemies they still deserve a proper burial, soon the voices of children push him out of his train of thoughts, at start children were somewhat scare of him and of Jazz mainly for their red with black eyes but their parents told them they were angels from heaven, even though Danny kindly disagree.

While he played with the children throughout the evening he couldn’t avoid thinking if some of them would grow to hate him enough to want to kill him just like the intruders did. As night came all visitors left the house and all who remain within were the guards, this men and women all dress strange outfits that consisted of long white combat boots, black pants with a black shirt, a white combat vest finish with a white hoodie and finally long white gloves, in a way they resemble to Danny’s previous hazmat suit even their utility belt was white colored, but their most flashy part was the long white cape they dress with pride, one that had the church emblem paste on it.

Danny thought it to be completely useless as none of it had any real tactical use, both Halfas were more than sure it was just for show as most of this guards had some experience in police or security services but none of them were soldiers or even battle proven. 

A second month had pass by with barely any change at all, Jazz had grown her belly even larger and the very few who help her out were more than delighted to participated, but outside the manor things weren’t improving at all, the ghost raids were savage in some parts of the country though thanks to Phantoms parents who had started to sell better anti ghost weapons and defensive equipment, the police department had a much better run against the specters. 

The only times Phantom made an appearance was when the fighting got too intense and like an angel from heaven he would glide down in the middle of the ghostly hordes to gallantly destroy them. Jazz had remained indoors by Danny’s petition even if she wanted to go and battle ghosts she knew it would be bad for the baby therefore she waited for Danny on the rare occasions he was called into battle. 

\- “Sorry I’m late, there were so many this time, some were quite strong”- said Phantom as he phases through the floor soon to be hug by Jazz, it was clear she wasn’t made to be the loving wife that stay at home she much rather follows her man into battle as she was just as strong and brave as Danny. 

Though it was too soon for their baby to move Danny was enchanted by the child within Jasmine, for every night he would put his head to her belly just to feel the life that was growing within of course he also wonder if the baby would be born a Halfa just like them, there were so many questions for them to answer but there was an unspoken question that made their hearts shiver at the mere thought, since they’re half death if not fully death would that made their to be born child death? Such question left the ghost boy in sleepless nights.

\- “Wow I can’t believe three months have pass so fast”- said Phantom as he placed his ear to Jazz belly one Sunday morning.

\- “Still kinda hard to believe that dad pass out went you told him about the baby”- continue Jazz with a soft laugh as Danny blush like a tomato while he recalls his embarrassing attempts to explain how he got his sister pregnant even when he clearly knew that his parents were well aware of their romance it was still hard to even say. 

\- “Lord Phantom, I’m sorry to disturb you, but there’s a messenger from the Men in White just outside the main gate”- said a caped crusader as the locals had come to call the guards.

\- “Thank you, I’ll go see him at once. By the way I already told you not to kneel”- reply Phantom as he kisses Jazz and told her to wait for him. 

The young Halfa made his way down to the second floor there he could see people prying in the recently made chapel, it made him wonder if he was doing the right thing to let everyone think they were angels, 

Danny had the right to doubt after all it was Vlad’s idea to let this faith grow to such lengths, he had nothing against the man yet the old Halfa always had something up his sleeve and though rude to say he was always looking for personal gain.

Phantom cross the main door followed by guard captain and at least ten sentinels, curiously Danny didn’t even ask them to follow, he soon came close enough to see the messenger clearly, - “my, my, I don’t know if your truly brave or utterly stupid to came here”- said Danny as he recognize the elegantly dress man in front of him. 

\- “Good day to you Phantom, my name Jack Springwood. My commander wants to negotiate a peace truce with you”- said the young MIW who couldn’t stop trembling as he once again stood in front of the man that swung him like a rag doll and butcher his friends.

\- “Is that so? I didn’t know we were at war, for us to negotiate peace”- reply Danny doubtful of their intentions while staring at the white tuxedo wore by this messenger.

\- “He could easily conceal explosives in it but he doesn’t seem to have anything big enough to actually harm me”- thought Phantom. 

He realized that such thinking was too arrogant for his own good. Behind the teen that once tried to claim his head were two female MIW dress like office ladies perhaps to give a more peaceful aura unlike the ten crusaders that stood behind Phantom ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

\- “I still haven’t heard the name of your commander, Mr. Springwood”- continue Danny locking eyes with the boy.

Even though Phantom look like a teenager, he somehow held an imposing figure, Jack was fearful of him not only due to their previous fight, he truly felt as he was in front of a monster, - “my commanders name is Bradly, he would like to discuss peace tomorrow afternoon at a local diner”- said Jack with his voice cracking as he handed over an envelope.

\- “Thank you, be sure to tell Mr. Bradly, that I look forward for this meeting”- continue Danny with a large cartoon like smile, as he turns around and headed back inside. 

\- “Walk with me Chief”- said Phantom as the man question what was wrong.

\- “I’m sure they’ll try something, be sure to call for more personal, the daycare and the chapel will be close until further notice, I hope they really want peace”- said Danny as he wonders if he should tell his captain about Sam in case she tries to use his absence, it was more than clear he couldn’t risk taking Jazz with him to this so-called meeting.

\- “If everything goes well, we’ll have no more problems with the MIW but that’s not likely the case, is it now?”- said Jazz knowing the Men in White had something up their sleeve. 

\- “Let’s give them the benefit of doubt”- reply Phantom having already made the best preparations he could with all the limited resources he had. 

Once morning had come Jazz saw just how many crusaders that had arrive during the night, “so, how many are there?” question the female Halfa upon seeing the large numbers. 

\- “The head of security said there should be around two or three... Hundred”- answer Phantom as he avoided Jazz death glare.

Even with such a high number it would be meaningless as most of the caped crusaders were volunteers with little to no combat experience while the MIW had real soldiers with real training if it came down to the worst scenario the crusaders would be slaughter mercilessly, the main reason Jazz disapproved of this summoning, for if it came to a fight it would be a useless waste of lives, an hour before the meeting Danny had begun to dress his armor, the breastplate, the gauntlets and metal boots compose his dressing, the only thing he lack was a helmet.

\- “Time to go, wish me luck”- said Phantom as he kisses Jasmine goodbye. 

\- “I better thank Vlad later for providing us with weapons, I just hope he got them through legal ways. Right now, isn’t the time to make new enemies after all”- thought Danny as he flew to the meeting place the enveloped said, down below he could see a black van with his men following him, Danny doubted their usefulness if there were to be a fight. 

\- “You gotta be kidding me” said Phantom out loud as he lay his eyes on the so called local diner.

\- “I wonder if they do deliveries?”- continue the ghost as he glided to the parking lot where he could see Jack and the two ladies waiting for him.

\- “Interesting choice for a meeting but I must admit the Nasty Burger does bring some fond memories”- continue Danny as the young MIW guided him inside without saying a single word something the ghost boy found as rude, soon he was standing in front of a large man who would be more than intimidating to the average Joe. 

\- “Ah, I finally get meet you Mr. Phantom or do you prefer Lord Phantom?”- greeted and question the large man having long know of Danny’s title given by the church. 

\- “No, Danny is find, Mr...? Reply Phantom looking around to see only a short staff working, a young brunette enjoying a large hamburger she seems younger than Jack who sat next to the office like ladies at the bar right in front of them but there were no other MIWs, the teen seems nervous something that made the ghost boy even more uncomfortable than he already was.

\- “I’m sorry, I’m Supreme Commander of the Men in White, Bradly Springwood, I believe you already know what this meeting is about”- continue the commander as he threw a death glare to Jack making him shrink his place.

\- “Springwood?”- ask Danny looking over to the teen. 

\- “I’m his father but that’s not important, what I wanted to talk about firstly is that little incident a few months ago had. You must understand it had nothing do to with us, it was the personal vendetta of a rogue unit that thanks to you won’t be a problem anymore” said the man with a smile as if the whole attack had been no more than a school yard brawl.

\- “I see... I guess we won’t have the need to discuss it, but in your enveloped and your son both said about wanting to discuss peace terms with our little group”- reply Danny looking into the man’s fearsome eyes though the ghost boy wasn’t an expert on the subject he could tell that Bradly had his fair share of fights.

\- “Straight to business I see, I like that”- answer back the commander in cheery tone as he places a briefcase on the table, Danny observe carefully while the man pulls out some documents. 

\- “A peace treaty... Planes to work together”- thought the boy as he receives the paperwork, the teen looks at the inside and was shock at what his eyes saw yet he maintains his composure as he went over each sheet. 

The full constructions plan of his house interior, each room, every floor, including the abandoned laboratory that he and Jazz avoid like the plague delicately photograph and displayed in front of him, soon he reaches photos of his dear pregnant older sister.

\- “So... Is this supposed to be some sort of threat or am I to be intimidated perhaps?”- question Danny with arrogance lace with some sarcasm as he waves a few of the photos.

\- “Oh no, you got all wrong this is just to show how much you mean to us, how special you and your sister are to us... And that baby of yours”- said commander Bradly in an almost childlike voice. 

\- “But you were right about wanting to make peace with you and your little group of fan-boys, think about a bunch of hillbillies and city boys dress up in Halloween costumes trying to fight us, we’re basically the army, you and your boys don’t stand a chance against us no matter how hard you try, so this is what I offer”- said Bradly with a happy voice that didn’t match with his imposing body or hard face.

\- “We’ll leave you, your pretty sister and your fan-boys alone and we’ll even let keep playing in that made up church of yours in return of that baby Jasmine is about to have.” Continue the commander.

\- “I must control my anger or won’t be able to control my power, I must control my rage or I’ll lost my ability to plan” thought Danny as he looks with his demonic eyes to this mere human. 

\- “Though a generous offer, I must decline it, as you had probably forgotten but in the pass your so call clown army had ambush me two or three times with a couple of a hundred guys and a few tanks and I always broke through making your clowns run with their tails between their legs, so why would it be any different now that me and Jazz have gain so much power and aid. Right now, you had put me in a crossroads.... Should I kill you and all of your clowns or should I just rip your coward heart out, right now”- said Danny with a voice that seem more like the voice of the devil himself. 

Bradly knew that this boy wasn’t a human or a ghost it was more like he came hell itself even if he hated to admitted it would take hundreds if not thousands of MIW troops just to stop him, all the reports from the fight five years ago and the one from Jack all had one word that repeated constantly: monster.

\- “Some say you’re an angel, a hero, a villain but I think your something else, since you’re not from this world or from the Ghost Zone, if I were to go on a limb I say you come from hell. Perhaps you’re not a demon but you are a monster and we can’t let a monster like you do what he pleases”- said the commander as he stood up making Jack and the ladies do the same as well as Danny. 

\- “Fairy tales say of valiant knights that defeat beasts such as yourself, but if we were to be realistic a man can’t win against a monster.”- said the commander. 

\- “So, what do you do when you stand in front of a monster? You call for something a lot worse”- continue Bradly as he waves to the little girl, who walk to him still eating her hamburger, her eyes were empty. 

\- “In this world they are those born with power, some can see the undead while other can stand against them some others can see the future while others can see far into the present but when those brave heroes fall to hands of monsters, you have to call for your own monster and thankfully we have a domesticated one”- continue the man as he put his enormous hand on the girl’s head as she finally finishes her meal.

\- “Mr. Bradly, I assured you, you’re all that I despise and before this day ends I will ripped your cruel black heart out and make you eat”- threaten the ghost boy as he saw an ecto-shield appeared between him and the MIWs, just outside he could hear helicopters, seconds after he witness a green energy curtain fall around the Nasty Burger just passing the street.

Phantom look at the girl who seem no more than twelve years old, she wickedly smiles as she summons an ecto-shield on her left arm, - “impossible, you’re a Halfa?”- question Danny as he drowns his anger and surprise. 

\- “Like I said freak some are born with power, she can control ecto-plasma energy. You’re not so special after all”- answer the commander. 

A second later the child dash towards Danny hitting him with her energy shield as the ghost boy was push back, his opponent fire an ecto-ray throwing him through the brick wall making him hit the ground with force, more like a wild animal she rush against him one more time having made an energy sword to impale him yet thinking in light speed Danny use his wings to block the assault forcing the sword to bounce off, without wasting time he took her by the neck and stuck her face with a powerful punch throwing her back into the restaurant. 

All of the sudden he hears loud gunfire turning to where the shooting had come from the ghost was shock to see his crusaders in full combat against dozens of MIW soldiers, Danny knew his inexperience wanna be soldiers stood no chance against professionals.

Before he could aid his men the nameless girl ram him against the alley wall crushing him into hit, she quickly started to punch his guts in a series of boxer like hits, - “not even Skulker punches this hard”- thought the ghost boy as his armor broke, the girl may be as strong as Phantom but she lacks stamina or endurance for she had slow her pace enough for her prey to answer her attack with an energy spark into her eyes blinding her momentary.

\- “so, you’re the ace of MIW, the very best they could muster. And you’re already reaching your limit, surrender now and I’ll let you live”- said Danny as he drops the remains of his armor to the side, he also saw his men who had taken refuge at a nearby house still fighting with bravery, it was surprising to see them holding their ground against dozens of professional soldiers. 

His attention was drawn back to girl who in desperation fire an ecto-ray to Danny, rather than dodging he too fire his own ecto-ray shattering her attack with ease tossing her far into the parking lot, even more desperate she lunged towards the ghost boy with both an ecto-shield and an ecto-sword. With almost lighting speed the girl savagely attacks at Phantom combining her sword and shield as she struck, because of her speed Danny couldn’t take flight and once more his wings were his shields.

\- “You chose the wrong weapon to fight me, girl”- said Danny with menace in his voice while dodging and blocking her attacks, after all he had train swordsmanship with Jazz for many years. In less than a second, he changed the pace of the fight for every time she misses or lost her step she would be engulf in a series of punches. 

\- “Goddamn it, at this rate she’s gonna lose. We’re gonna have to speed things up, start phase two”-order Bradly as he was disappointed not only in his own monster but also in his men who couldn’t beat a simple group of street thugs. 

As the battle ensue sudden explosions took place at Phantom Manor, his home was being barrage by mortar fire distracting Danny from his foe who in turn took this moment to stab him in the shoulder even with the energy blade stuck in him, the ghost boy shows no sign of pain or fear, Phantom grab her wrist and crush it disappearing the energy blade as she screams her lungs out.

\- “Was she a mere distraction to keep me away from Jazz?”- thought Danny as he spins his enemy tossing her to the helicopter that flew above him as expected she pass through the shield with no problem for she is still human.

Phantom witness how the ghost shield shattered to pieces, the girl fell upon a nearby car wrecking it completely as she hit it with full force, the helicopter on the other hand struggle to stay in the air yet it fails miserably to do so as it also hit the ground with might. Danny could now see about four more choppers airborne but only one attack as for the others hastily escape in direction to the ghost boys home, 

\- “Bradly’s girl failed, we’ll try to contain him here, reinforce the attack”- said the pilot to his comrades through his radio as he open fire with his Gatling gun at Phantom, the rapid fire made a large cloud of dust. 

\- “Think we got him?” said the copilot as he tried his best to search for the ghost. 

\- “If that much were enough, we wouldn’t go through all this drama”- reply the pilot as he too searches for Phantom while sporadically firing his huge weapon to where he thought the ghost boy hid. 

\- “Easy man, your gonna waste all the ammo”- continue his partner worried of been left unarmed against this beast.

\- “We just gotta keep him pin down at least until the girl wakes up or until....”- answer the pilot failing to see the large wing that slice his chest in half like a loft of bread. 

The feathers that made for Phantoms wings sharp as a razor cut the man in two while the tip of the wing slice the copilots left arm, with an agonizing yell the MIW saw just how futile his struggle to save his life was as his helicopter fell to the ground only to turn into a ball of fire. 

Phantom once more turn his attention to his home, anger fill his heart as he witnesses the cowardly attack, the once hero of Amity Park dash in full speed towards the battle, just as he advances the MIW beast tackle him to the ground and as quickly as her short arm let her she began to punch the ghost boys face, breaking the concrete floor with each punch. 

Danny manage to dodge her last strike and answer back with an ecto-ray to her chest tossing the child to the very least twenty meters far away, rolling on the hard ground, she quickly stood up with blood dripping from her forehead and nose. 

\- “In the name of the Men in White, I will claim your head, monster!!!!!”- scream the girl as she once more spring towards Phantom having her left-hand turn into her energy blade while her right arm just dangles to her side.

\- “So, you do speak, after all”- said Phantom as he easily dodges the incoming slashes, the girl was tired and her broken arm had finally taken a toll on her for each attack was slower.

\- “You are by far the strongest foe I have battle in a long time, at least let me know your name”- ask Danny while he put distance in between them.

\- “You can go to hell”- answer the nameless girl as she charges an ecto-ray in her hand, the angel looks straight into her eyes, they were like that of a starve beast for all she saw was the feast in front of her and how she could ravage it, Danny could even swear she was drooling. 

\- “Then child, you will die nameless”- said the boy as he too prepares an eco-ray. 

The first ability he learned and his most powerful, both fire almost at the same time yet Danny’s ray came just a few seconds too late but overpower hers very quickly, the girl use all her strength on her attack, even so her enemies ray ripped through with ease, unable to dodge the deadly ray she was thrown one final time. Loud footsteps call out to Danny as he turns to where the sounds came from, he saw his crusaders that by some divine intervention were all alive though wounded and tired.

\- “Sire, we’ll go by car to the manor, we can’t let these heretics get away with this”- said the squad leader as his men reloaded their weapons, no doubt these men would fight to death for him, this loyalty, this devotion it all broke Danny’s heart and yet it fills him with joy and cheer to know he wasn’t alone in this battle. 

\- “I’m sorry to have to ask more of you, all I can offer for now is my gratitude. Please help me stop these madmen who dare use children as weapons”- answer Danny as he walks over to the beast the Men in White had brought. 

There she laid with her left arm blown to pieces and half her face burn beyond recognition, it was impossible for anyone to be alive after that. - “come on guys, lets finish this madness”- Said the ghost angel as he took flight.

To be continue


	16. The Crusade

This is a work of fiction  
All characters belong to their rightful owners  
Enjoy

Chapter Sixteen: The Crusade

The day was eerily calm, the sun above was bright and not a single cloud was in sight, truly a beautiful day yet for Jasmine this meant nothing at all as she lay her demonic eyes on the far town in sight from her tower like structure that was use only as a simple warehouse, worry and dread overwhelm the young Halfas heart while she waited for her beloved to return. 

All around seem to be in calm, the crusaders did patrols and some other were finishing the installation of cameras, something Jazz didn’t like one bit, therefore under her petition were only place on the outside and in some of the hallways of the first, second and third floor. 

Tired of unknowing how his love one was doing, the ghost girl phase down to the fourth floor and headed to where her security chief had made his office, as she pass through the wall all eyes were immediately on her, almost like on cue the chief walk over to her.

\- “Lady Jasmine, there seems to be some complications”- said the man, long had Jazz given up on having any of them call her just by her name rather than that antiquated title. 

\- “What’s going on?”- question the girl as the man explain how they had lost communication with the security team they send with Phantom as well as having send a second team to find out what happened.

Thoughts of ambush and betrayal started to ravage the girls mind yet before she could voice her worries, - “Sir, look” interrupted a female guard as she pointed outside the window into the town. 

\- “What’s that?”- continue another guard while Jazz made her way to the window. 

\- “Dammit, that’s a ghost shield. I knew we couldn’t trust these bastards, chief Carlos have everybody on high alert and assemble a rescue team” order Jazz knowing far well that Danny was no push over, yet even he had limits, it was clear the MIW had planned this for a long time. A second before the man could obey the order all present heard a strange whistle, 

\- “What’s that sou...”- the chief was interrupted as a loud explosion took place just outside the courtyard follow by many more striking the fifth floor. 

\- “We’re under attack, everybody!!! Battle stations now!!!!”- yell the security chief as the whole building to shake at the violent attack. Not a single moment was wasted before the alarms went off forcing everybody to ran to the windows and the main door, only to be receive by a second volley of artillery fire.

\- “Chief, find out where that fire is coming from and get rid of it. I’ll try to stop their attack midair”- reorder Jazz much like a General would as she hastily flew above the manor, seeing the third volley already on their way, with a deep breath Jazz shot her ecto rays towards the incoming shells blowing them in the sky before they could even reach the manor. 

\- “Three shots about a minute in between volleys, guess they didn’t bring much... I could swear they’re just taunting me”- though the girl as she looks around soon she notices more artillery fire coming from her left and her right as well as in front of her, using both hand and quick reflexes she began to shoot down the MIW shells as fast as she could. 

\- “They’re attacking from highway, that’s a little more than five kilometers” said the ghost girl to herself while she witnesses the artillery fire increase in speed and numbers as she flew high above her house. 

The Ravenhill mental institute was built quite far from the nearest town to avoid any unwanted prying eyes, this distance was now huge advantage for the girl as she could calculate the incoming shells from her high position and take them out with fair ease.

\- “Ahhh, damn you Men in White!!!!”- yell Jazz as she quickly continues shooting the many incoming shells as she could. 

Sudden gunfire from the forest below engulf the girl in an array of bullets, due to the tall trees Jazz couldn’t pin point her aggressors, the half ghost-half angel was so concentrated on her given task that she fails to see the MIW troops moving stealthy in the small forest who now unmercifully rain bullets on the girl, Jasmine was now being force to take cover behind her trusty ecto-shield while fending off the shells.

Fighting off the artillery rounds before they could hit target and to cover from unseen ground fire while moving from one place to another prove to be a very difficult task especially in her pregnant condition even so the young ghost girl miraculously manage to hold her ground or rather her sky while she move far from the shooters sight, once away she could give her full attention to her enemies from afar, that until she heard the whirling sounds of three helicopters coming from where the town should be directed. 

\- “No... There’s no ghost shield... They couldn’t have defeated Danny, that’s impossible....” said the girl in horror and disbelief.

She saw the choppers coming to her with murderous desire, soon the whistling sounds were once more heard, the roof, the tower and the balcony overseeing the forest in the backyard were all hit by the shells, furious Jazz turn to fire at the rest of the incoming artillery missing just one that exploded a few meters above her, from the fire come a strange green dust covering Jasmines body in an agonizing pain she could only describe as the one she felt when Sam use her canister bomb five years ago, the blast was so intense it toss the girl to the roof with a loud thud.

There was no more artillery been fire for the helicopters where right in front of her with their threatening Gatling guns pointed at her, from within the aircraft men with large and strange rifles fire energy webs trapping the ghost girl. 

\- “What the hell? They’re not trying to kill me, they want to capture me”- thought Jazz fearful as she did her best to break the webs only to be trap in a new one each time she broke through. Refusing to surrender Jazz stood once more yet the MIW airmen shot metal rods around her creating an electric cage that fry her body but no her will to fight for she refuses to fall down. 

\- “Is that all you got lady-boys?!!!!” yell the girl in defiance as she used her wings to ripped the multiple ecto-webs. 

\- “My god, she’s a monster like the other one, fire more webs”- order the squad leader to one of his men who pull himself out of the helicopter to shoot while the others members of Men in White kept firing at her with their rifles, 

\- “Be careful, aim for the legs and arms. Don’t kill the infant”- continue the squad leader. The MIW observe from within the aircraft how the girl would still stand threatening even after suffering punishment that would have destroyed any other ghost.

\- “Watch out, RPG!!!!”- warned the copilot as he pointed to the where the rocket come from, unfortunately the warning come in too late for the rocket blew them to pieces. In matter of seconds dozens of crusaders had climb their way to rooftop through the wrecked and debris with the sole intention of defending their angel who had bravely protected them from the artillery fire.

\- “Disengage!!”- order the squad leader while dodging gunfire and rockets from the crusaders. 

Surprisingly these crusaders were much better shots than expected as they hit the second helicopter hard enough to make it crash land on the roof while the other barely made it out still receiving much fire from the defenders, without any sort of mercy the crusaders ran towards the fallen aircraft and began shooting at the crew as they beg for their lives. 

As expected the artillery resume their barrage yet now Jazz was far too tired and weaken to stop the incoming shells, she and her guards all look at the incoming volley, all they had left was to wait for the worse for they had no time to seek cover, even if they did reach some sort of refuge it would be meaningless as the shells would break through easily. 

\- “Ma'am please, fly up high, away from the bombs” pleaded almost in tears one of the female crusaders. 

\- “No! I won’t abandon any of you!!”- responded the ghost angel as she used the remaining energy she had to invoke an ecto-shield.

\- “At least I’ll protect these ones”- thought the girl. 

Just a few shells fell elsewhere from the rooftop, all the other shells exploded only a few meters above the girl’s shield, they all watch in terror the fire above them, a scene straight from a horror movie, the energy shield crack and shake but withstood the barrage with dignity, they heard the terrifying sounds of the roof caving in, eventually the green dust fell upon them.

\- “It’s just like acid”- said a crusader astonish as he watches the shield corroded before his eyes, Jazz couldn’t hold anymore forcing their only true protection to fall apart, she could almost feel the burning of the green dust. 

\- “Cover her now!!!”- yell out who seem to be in charge of this brave group, soon Jazz was under a pile of men and women not a single opening was left fortunately the dust brought no harm to human flesh.

Their once consider useless capes, where finally paying off as they were the last shield Jazz had, their hearts beat so fast and so hard it almost broke through their rib cage, it was at least a nice day to die though the crusaders while they listen to the damn whistle that once more announce the wretched volley, Jazz watch as her crusaders tighten their grip, clenched their teeth and closed their eyes unwilling to abandon their angel. 

It was clear for the girl that the MIW meant to capture her even if they had to kill everyone else in the process, the first round of artillery was to open breaches for the green dust shells even so any of these shells would kill a normal person upon impact but on someone like Jazz or Danny it could take dozens of rounds to do so, she could hear many shells incoming. 

\- “Ten, twenty shells, maybe more... These people are going to die for me, why? I should be the one protecting them not the other way around”- thought the girl as she tries her very best make them all intangible in an effort to phase them to the lower floors something she regret not doing earlier, unfortunately she far too weaken now therefore she fail miserably to help her crusaders. 

As all seem lost, a nightmarish series of explosion where heard all around, Jazz and her crusaders all shiver in fear as they prepare their hearts for the worse, to their surprise the shells had been destroyed in midair leaving only the green dust to fall on Ravenhill courtyard, still terrified the crusaders were unsure if they should move from their current positions, that until the cheering replace the deafening silence left by the explosions.

One by one the guards move away from Jazz looking in sheer awe as Phantom glide down to them with the bright sun to his back and his large wings extended to the sides leaving rays of sunshine go through his feathers just like the portrait of heaven itself, this only reinforce the belief of him been of holy descent, the crusaders unknowingly made a half circle with their angels in the middle, both sibling embrace in a heartwarming hug follow by a tender kiss. 

\- “I’m so sorry for been late” said Danny with tears in his eyes as he witnesses his dear elder sister cover in bruises and burns, the gunshots were slowly healing in front of the boys eyes, upon seeing the mess they did to his beloved, this fill him with more than simple anger, this was a murderous desire rising within him. 

The angel like creature look around seeing the great damage done by the Men in White and yet he also witnesses the endless valor of his self-proclaim cape crusaders, their courage and devotion were unquestionable. 

\- “Jazz, forgive me but I must go. I’ll destroyed that artillery and make sure they never come back”- said Danny in a firm voice, his beloved didn’t like it at all but what other option did they have.

\- “My friends please I beg of you, protect her”- pleaded Phantom to his guards.

Each and every one of them stood firm and yell in unison “with our lives!” as they held their rifles to their foreheads, Danny gave one final look at his beloved with a kiss on her lips and to his unborn child he glided backwards no really wanting leave their side, to his back another barrage of shells hastily made their way to them, Jazz saw him fly to the incoming volley while quickly destroying them, soon to reach the first artillery site. 

\- “Milady this way, please” said a female crusader as she pulls the ghost girl back into the manor.

On their way down, she could see many of the men and women rather than shivering in fear as was expected they were preparing for war, some prayed for protection at the Phantom cult symbols while others were on the lookout waiting for the imminent attack, the crusaders took their angel to the third floor right where security chief Carlos and his officers where planning a defense.

\- “I guess you couldn’t send someone to those artillery sites”- question Jazz as she took a seat and pour herself a glass with water.

\- “My apologies milady, there were too many MIWs for us to send a significant force over to the sites”- said the chief as he notices Jazz warm smile.

\- “So, what’s the plan?”- question the girl as she lay her eyes on the maps in front of her while the chief and officers explain their defensive strategy. 

\- “Sir, looks like your monster fail. Phantoms already destroying the mortar teams.”- said a man in a white tuxedo suit.

\- “Oh Jerry, you worry too much. We’ll just have to go with plan B”- said Commander Brady while he enjoyed an ice-cream, the man clearly thought his victory was assured no matter what, as he saw things he was just fighting a bunch of poorly armed wanna be soldiers. 

\- “Captain Tom, have the infantry take that old building, remember everyone inside is expendable, just bring me that brat” order Bradley to his field commander through the radio as he got up from his seat to look outside a window from his improvise base of operations, that of course the day before was an ice-cream factory called “Angels Sweets” this in honor of the town’s most famous residents.

\- “Commander, the prototype just arrived”- said an MIW enforcer while performing a military salute, the large man looks at this white soldier, his son Jack 

\- “Excellent let’s go see it. You’re in charge Jerry, call if something important happens”- reply the man leaving his sub-commander Jeremiah or as Bradley kindly call him Jerry in full command while he walk pass his boy without even looking at him once.

\- “I think the Commanders is dangerously underestimating the Phantom Cult”- said Jerry to one of the officers nearby. 

\- “Don’t worry, they’re just a bunch of band boys. I’m sure the mortars soften them and once they see the infantry advance they’ll surrender, no one will die needlessly” answer the MIW officer with arrogance making Jerry wonder if any these men had any actual combat experience. 

\- “Captain Tom, all units are ready to advance, there’s no visible enemy force” said a sergeant to his higher officer as they came closer to the dirt road that pass in front of Ravenhill, the captain order the troops to stop as he examine the building. 

\- “True, there seems to be no one in sight, the fifth floor is in shatters, the inside of the fourth floor must be in similar conditions”- thought the man as he hope the cultist were in hiding and willing to surrender. 

The minutes when by, still waiting for the “go ahead” from HQ, the man couldn’t help but to be drawn into his mind. - “I join to fight those hellish creatures from the Ghost Zone not humans, why, why did they do this just a week from my vacations,”- thought Tom as he recall a few nights ago at his home. 

\- “Really kids, we’re going to Disneyland next week, I got the tickets right here”- said the man to his two daughters while hugging his pretty wife with one arm as he shows off the tickets on the other, yet now he had to return to this reality while he once more faces the ghost house.

From the tree line to main iron bar fence it was at least twenty meters, an additional fifty meters to the building, the only protection from gunfire would be the large water fountain in the middle of the courtyard perhaps some of the impact craters could help but if the crusaders fire from the third and four floor they could easily kill anyone there. 

The more the MIWs look at the building and yet with every blink the bigger it seems, to the left from where the white soldiers stood there is a parking lot with a handful of cars, the only field advantage they had was some parts of the fence that were destroyed by the artillery shells, despite all their training, their better weapons and armor they couldn’t hide their fear and nervousness. 

They all without exception made mental plans on how to reach the building, what windows to use, some more brave would dash to main door and try to break in, others would try to flank the building altogether. 

\- “Don’t worry sweeties, Daddy’s coming home” said the Captain to encourage himself as he held a homemade necklace his daughters made for him on his birthday. 

\- “I hope your right about this Bradley, order the attack”- said Sub-commander Jeremiah still holding on to the idea of seeing the Phantom cult surrender as soon as the infantry was in sight.

\- “All unit’s advance”- said a voice on the radio.

\- “We’re in business boys, attack!”- order the Captain to his men forcing all to gallantly ran towards their objective, as the captain broke out of cover and reach the fence rather than hearing a “we surrender,” the crusader let their rifles speak in their stead, a single bullet flew from the fourth floor straight in between the field commander’s eyes impeding him to continue. 

\- “No way”- were the man last thought as he fell.

\- “Got you godless son of bitch”- said the sniper victorious, as his comrades open fire at the incoming force from every window on every floor. 

By the dozens the MIWs fell to their demise without even reaching the fountain, the main entrance had become into a killing ground, the small openings on the fence were no better. The crusaders knew if they didn’t fight back it would be their end, an air attack would have been the wise choice for the MIW yet their supreme commander in all his wisdom thought it to be unnecessary hence only bringing a handful of helicopters which had already been destroyed by phantom crusaders leaving only one in dire need of repairs. 

The Men in White valiantly return fire however they could even if it means to shoot in open ground or behind the corpse of their allies, some tried to take cover at the impact craters but as predicted it was turn into their grave, after more than ten terrifying minutes of combat the attackers return to the forest for cover dragging their wounded. 

\- “Sir, first wave ineffective. Heavy casualties, forty percent lost, Captain Thomas is KIA”- said a female brown hair MIW to her sub-commander.

The man realize that was nearly one hundred men all kill in matter of minutes along with the commanding officer, it was obvious the plan was a failure from the very beginning, poorly planned and wrongly executed. 

-“Sir, Phantom just destroyed the first mortar site and is currently attacking the second site”- continue the blonde female officer.

Jerry remain in silence for a brief moment, he knew he couldn’t call in another artillery strike, his men were too close and Jasmine could destroy the shells before they even got close, but he still had an ace under his sleeve after all he wasn’t a man that blindly follow orders or underestimate his opponents. 

\- “Inform of this to the commander, call headquarters and get reinforcement. The last mortar site is in town, right? Well I got a surprise for Phantom”- continue sub-commander Jeremiah as he walks up the radio.

\- “What about the second site, they’re under attack. We should send help”- reply the blonde woman whose identity tag read Jessica.

\- “it’s useless, I’m sure Phantom would have kill everybody by the time we get someone there” answer the man with anger in his eyes as he took the radio and gave new orders to his men. 

\- “I can’t believe it, they’re retreating. We won!!”- cheer a young crusader as everybody yell a “hallelujah”, the MIW had made it back to the forest, some were dragging their fallen and wounded to a secured area, the chief of security looks over to Jazz.

\- “It’s not over yet, is it?”- question the man, “no it’s not, prepare for a counterattack and call the police, we’re still part of a civilize nation not some fallen state”- answer the ghost girl. 

Taking advantage of the brief ceasefire the crusaders took their wounded to an improvise infirmary on the second floor while others ran around the building resupplying the combatants with ammo, med kits and special medieval looking shields all courtesy of Vlad industries.

\- “AK- 47 and M1A1 rifles, some are equipped with the M203, a variety of grenades, bullet proof vest, combat helmets under their hoods and those odd shields. When did they bring all these stuff”- thought Jazz as she look around from her sit still recovering from her previous fight, so much equipment couldn’t have been brought overnight soon she notice some snipers running to the higher floors while some men following with large machine guns.

\- “Mmm, Remington 700 and M60 machine guns, when did I learn to recognize such things?”- wonder the girl as she questions the original intentions for this arsenal. 

Without warning the MIW restarted their attack as the crusaders were improving barricades with furniture and their shields, yet this time the white soldiers didn’t do a suicidal push like before as they kept shooting from the forest, using the trees for cover, some with deadly precision. 

\- “Sir, APC inbound” pointed a crusader to the back garden where the vehicle had made its way through an old barely use dirt road that once serve as the main entry road many years ago, now use by the MIW to deploy more troops that were quickly engage in combat with the “rear guard.”

The Men in White were in a clear disadvantage, the garden they were at, the same Sam and her men use to enter consisted of a large open area, the weeds and bushes were remove as well as the dead trees, the first floor was still up high at least thirty meters, from the garden entrance to the stairs leading into Ravenhill it was still the same length as the front courtyard but there was no cover at all aside from some tables, the APC rush as far as it could to provide some sort of cover to the invaders while receiving heavy fire.

The defenders rain bullets and grenades from the first floor and higher, - “this is quite foolish, even if they run to the stairs our men would shoot them down”- said a Captain to both Jazz and the security chief, as they carefully observe the fighting below, soon more crusaders took positions at the top of the garden stairs, having quickly place a machine gun. 

The high open balcony that oversaw the forest was a perfect defensive position, Jazz study the whole situation as she observes how desperate the invaders were to make any type of protection in order to return fire. 

\- “Their leader must be a complete idiot to throw his men like this again... Unless...”- suddenly the ghost girl remember how Sam walk into her house the first time. 

\- “Oh no, chief send men to the second basement, they’ll try to enter through the lab” barely finishing her sentence a large explosion shook the old mental hospital, the welted door leading into the old lab had been blown. Using the APC as cover the Men in White quickly ran into Phantom Manor through the old rusty metal door and down the stairs. 

\- “Hurry up and stay alert!”- order an MIW Captain as she let her soldiers through the long dark empty hallway straight into the abandoned laboratory.

\- “Just like the map said”- continue the woman while ordering her men to breach a welted iron door that let into another set of equally dark hallways, the only lights within came from the flashlights on their rifles.

The MIW Captain a woman hardened by ghost battles knew how wrong this battle had started and how many of his allies had die foolishly to this ghost lovers, she could not give pardon to her commander for such a ridicules leadership nor to the Phantom cult for siding to these monster that dare call themselves angels. 

\- “We have to stop them at all cost”- said the woman as she stares at her hands while she recalls her oath to protect the world from the evils of ghosts. 

\- “Ma’am the door been breach” said one of her men. 

\- “Good, moved forward with extreme caution”- order the woman knowing they still had plenty of time before the cultist could confront them. 

She also was well aware of their lack of combat training and they’re notable inexperience fighters, if she could get her men into close quarters combat it would be an easy win, as the Men in White walk the long hallways they couldn’t avoid looking at the strange rooms still fill with antiquated medical equipment, beds with red stains and iron handcuffs attached to them, some rooms even had cages place above a magical circle of some sorts. 

The whole place was beyond terrifying, most of the MIWs prefer to ignored their creepy surroundings and focus at the task at hand, questions would come later. - “Just these stairs and will reach the first basement”- said the female Captain as she put her eyes to the far stairs in sight almost savoring the battle ahead, it was no secret that she hated the cult after all it was fill with men and women that willing join sides with a ghost that's pretending to be an angel.

\- “Once Phantom and his wife are dead and that baby in our hands, we’ll be the heroes of the world”- said the woman to no one but herself as she selfishly envisions herself in a parade as the great hero that defeated the evil ghost king, Phantom. 

The Men in White suddenly came to a halt as some black cans roll over to them, one reach the female Captains feet, she moved her flashlight see it more clearly - “... A smiley face?”- said the woman while looking at the sticker on the object, with a loud explosion she and several of her men blew in pieces, almost immediately they were engulfed by sudden gunfire through the smoke of the blast.

\- “The cultists are here, return fire!!!”- order another officer nearby despite the horrid buzzing sounds from the explosion, before he could give any more orders to his men, several bullets cross his chest taking his life. The shooter quickly took over the combats pace as the proud and well train MIW soldiers were force to spread into the hallways and multiple rooms.

\- “Don’t be afraid, it just one guy. Surround him and kill him, it’s easy”- order one of the white soldiers through his radio.

\- “Not that easy”- said the lone combatant as he stabs the man on the neck. 

The nearby MIW quickly turn around but before they could even aim their weapons, they were rapidly cover in hot bullets, shredding their light armors. This lone fighter had kill over twenty guys in just a matter of minutes, even so more MIWs were pouring into the second basement, the survivors were quick to answer the attack as they shot at the attacker who in turn took cover in the hallway corner as he kept firing back. 

\- “Go around him!”- order the next in command to his men.

Running as fast as their legs let them, the MIWs tried to trap the lone defender but just as they reach the corner the entire basement had it lights turn on revealing the combatant. Taking advantage of the lighted room the white armor soldiers resume their relentless attack on this one fighter, even with the help of the lights and their higher numbers they still had much difficulty just keeping up to his pace. 

\- “Command, unknown enemy encounter. Request heavy infantry”- said the radioman as he tried his best to describe the Phantom soldier hopeful of getting advice on how to deal with him. 

\- “Sir, the enemy is dress in black tactical armor with green tiger stripes, full face helmet, unknown rifle, highly skill”- continue the man as he changes position after the defender slain those near him. The large door on the stairs leading to the first basement was split open leading the way for at least thirty crusaders, “light ‘em up” was the order given by the squad leader. 

Needless to say, the Men in White is an organization made to fight and contain the horrors of the Ghost Zone yet even in their best moment they never fought against so many enemies at the same time, their imposing and fearsome armors were made to withstand the ecto-energy attacks but in the face of rifles they might as well be using a shirt for armor, the advantage they thought to have over the crusaders was just in their heads.

\- “Goddammit, to think they would already have set an ambush there in such a short time”- said sub-commander Jeremiah.

\- “They even hire mercenaries”- continue the man as he had already seen half of all his troops wasted in a vain attempt to take Ravenhill and yet they just barely manage to enter to the second basement without even taking it for they were still in combat. 

\- “Sir, Commander Bradley says your still in charge and to deal with the situation however you can”- said an MIW enforcer as he continues to explain how busy the commander is with the prototype. 

\- “Doesn’t that bastard care how many we lost already!!!!!”- yell out Jerry while tossing the table in front of him making everybody turn in shock to him.

\- “Sir, Phantom already on his way to site three, your orders?”- continue the brown hair woman who wasn’t impress by this display of manly anger. 

\- “Let him come, Sarah”- said the man in a cold voice as pick up his radio from the floor. 

\- “your turn Captain Anthony”- order the sub commander. 

Phantom weaken by the battle with the beast of the MIW was having a hard time fighting the artillerymen and their defenders, the ghost had notice these soldiers came specifically prepare to battle him, the machine guns and hidden snipers with their special anti-ghost bullets only serve to make things unnecessarily complicated. 

\- “Damn I’m taking too long here”- thought the ghost boy as he looks over to Ravenhill while flying to his last target, from his high position he could see the many gun flashes from the windows, knowing he must hurry and get rid of the artillery site Danny push forward, soon the artillery pieces came in sight.

\- “Just like the last place, there are lesser than I expected”- thought out loud having realize that all sites had large mortars with wheels, a zooming sound pass right by the boy’s ear follow by many gunshots, 

\- “Ok, here we go”- continue Phantom as he ready an ecto-plasma bomb, these little things had proven to be especially useful for destroying metal, still unsure as to why whenever these bombs exploded on the mortars pieces these would melt as if acid had been poured upon them. 

\- “first thing goes first. Those pieces gotta go”- said Danny as toss his energy grenades, with agonizing yells the mortar crew burn to death by Phantoms attack, throughout this mess and his previous struggles the boy had grown accustomed to the screams of pain and to see men die by his hand it bother him to know how undisturbed he was by it.

\- “Got him in my sights, Anthony”- said a tomboyish woman looking through a scope to her officer.

\- “Fire”- reply the tank commander. 

Phantom heard a blast and a whistle to side, as turn his head around he saw the incoming shell which hit him with such a tremendous force it knocks him off the sky only to have him crush on the side road, the boy quickly lifted himself staring to where the attack came from. The land tremble as the huge machines came out of their hiding spots and forward to their prey no different from a hungry beast, 

\- “Tanks, I hate tanks”- said the ghost boy in anger as he once again pulls himself into the sky. 

Using what he learned from past battles the ghost charge against the first metal monster in front of him, quickly turning to its side before it could even fire its machine guns with a loud clank Phantom punch the tread off the tank leaving the metal beast immobile, before the crew could even react the angel climb above the metal structure straight to the hatch, the men inside were in disbelieve as their saw how the metal door was been ripped open.

\- “Good evening boys”- greeted Phantom while tossing the hatch to the side with one hand and with the other he prepares his trusty energy bomb, unknowingly the boy kept a satisfying grin on his face.

Moving fast the tank commander drew out his pistol putting quick shots several times on Phantoms chest, - “now that wasn’t very nice” said the boy as he let his energy bomb fall into the belly of the iron beast.

\- “Damn monster” was the last words the MIW said as his men desperately tried to escape, Phantom flew high above the explosion turning intangible to avoid the fire and to let the green bullets fall out of him, while invisible in the sky he began looking around to select a new target. 

\- “What are you gawking at? Shoot him!”- yell the tank leader pulling everyone from their shock as he began the rampage. 

The incoming shells pass by Phantom deadly close even in his invisible state, - “they must have some sort ghost tracker”- thought the boy as he turns visible once more. 

\- “Twenty tanks, they could have more elsewhere, how in the world did they bring all without anyone noticing?” question Danny as he avoided gunfire and canon blasts just by mere inches. 

Realizing he could be trap in the towns buildings Phantom tried to move the battle to the lake but as he did so dozens of energy webs flew above him. The ghost boy blasts the webs away as more gunfire from below came straight at him, over fifty infantrymen had arrived to aid the tank corps. 

\- “Dammit, how many have to die for them to be satisfied”- whimper Danny while been shot far too many times soon the webs caught one of his wings, leaving him in dire situation as he struggles to stay in the air for if he fell the MIW would tear him to pieces. 

\- “Sir, reinforcements just arrive should I move them to Phantoms location?” said Jessica as she kept her eyes on the computer screen.

\- “Move one-third of the reinforcement to Phantom location, have the rest sent over to Ravenhill, the girl is still our top priority”- order Jeremiah with a wicked smile on his face now that he finally gain the upper hand, the man knew that once Phantom was defeated it would demoralized the crusaders. 

Hidden behind his ecto-shield and his metal hard wings the ghost boy saw four MIW trucks bringing more white soldiers to hunt him, his mighty shield and prized wings were finally giving in, he couldn’t take anymore gunfire and canon blasts, it was already a miracle to have lasted so long. Upon the first given chance he dove towards the closest tank and fire his ecto-ray straight into treads the huge iron beast lifted from the ground and landed on its broken treads. 

\- “My god, I though this thing was made for that”- said a crew member now fearful for his wellbeing, just as Phantom was about to blow them to smithereens a canon blast tosses him far into the streets. From the building more MIWs wildly began to open fire upon the fallen angel like creature as he fruitlessly tried to cover behind his ecto shield, the pain was unbearable. Thoughts of dying, of his beloved sister and soon to be born child been taken as mere lab rats by these derange monsters with the face of men savagely torn his head apart.

\- “NO, I will not fall here, not at your hands Bradley!” yell Danny as he ready his mightiest and deadliest attack, one even Plasmius couldn’t do or even come to imitate. 

\- “what the hell is he doing”- said the tank leader as he witnesses Phantom just standing in the ground while been shot by nearly a hundred men and twenty tanks, his shield though powerful like none other was shattering very quickly before the eyes of all the combatants. 

\- “once the shield breaks, shoot straight to the head”- said the tank leader to his tomboy gunner. 

\- “Sub-commander, Phantom seems to be immobile, guess it’s ov...” was interrupted the blonde female officer. 

All present soon found out why he remains immobile for those brief seconds, as the most deafening sound ever heard by a human hear had cover the MIW bodies and surrounding, the strange wail over sound everything around, the roaring engines and the screams of men. 

Their fancy white armors crack just like glass, their tanks were no different, the buildings around shake violently along the land, the white soldiers tried to cover their ears from this nightmarish yell though unbelievable as it may be not a single MIW soldier or tank could move away it was as if they were glue to the ground, they were all at the mercy of this ghostly wail, their bodies shiver violently as their eyes redden, their ears and nose bled like an open faucet, they could even feel their hearts beat their way out of their chest. 

\- “At least one more shot...”- whisper the tomboyish gunner as she put her bleeding eye to the scope. 

She could even see the sound waves that were ripping their lives away, after just ten seconds the veins in their entire body were swollen. In the most horrendous form of leaving the land of the living the Men in White one by one began to burst in their spots, the infernal wail had finally ended Danny could now see the result of his mightiest attack, the tanks were left in complete fuming ruins, the concrete roads were in shatters, the buildings around had collapsed.

The boy slowly opens his eyes and carefully move them to where the infantry should be, there he witness to his horror how the remains of crack armor resting gently above puddles of blood and minced meat that once were men, shock beyond believe Danny couldn’t avoid throwing up upon the disgusting scene before him, losing all remaining strength the young one fell to his knees with a soft thud on the broken road, breathing hard and panting even harder. 

\- “My god, this is horrible. What kind of monster am I? What have I become”- said Phantom while shivering uncontrollably as he held his shoulders almost as if they were to fall off. 

-“In the name of all that is holy, what just happened!!!? Sarah Yell more than question something out of character for her since the start of the operation the brown hair woman had remain stoic and emotionless, now hysteric and terrified on edge of a mental breakdown she kept questioning to her peers what just happened, these emotions weren’t limited to her alone as everyone in the command were shock to verge of insanity some couldn’t avoid vomiting. 

The monitors that overview the battle had capture in glorious high definition the horrendous massacre that the so called harden officers would not even dare to look as they ask if there were any survivors at least in the tanks, hoping that the anti-ghost protection would have kept someone alive.

\- “Sorry sir, no answer from any tank”- said Jessica as she gave the obvious answer.

\- “I suppose Phantom hasn’t been defeated? Perhaps it was too much for you Jerry”- suddenly spoke Commander Bradley pulling everyone out of their horrified trance, they all look at him in silence, some whip their uniforms from the vomit.

\- “Sir you don’t seem to be perturbed by this. We just lost more than a hundred men, all of our artillery and all of our tanks, and that monster is still alive... But what bothers me the most is that you don’t seem to care”- said sub-commander Jeremiah as he looks at his leader who now had another icy treat in his hands.

\- “It’s a shame it really is, but their sacrifice won’t be in vain. Jack it’s your turn, don’t disappoint me now”- reply the commander as he spoke through the radio while Jerry look at him angry and disapproval, the man knew he couldn’t afford to let emotions take over but such indifference was just too much to bear. 

\- “what’s the plan sir?”- question Jerry as all retook their position. 

\- “well, there’s no change in the strategy, by the way we didn’t lose all our tanks, I had a five-tank squad send to support the attack at Ravenhill... and get someone to clean this mess”- continue the man as he watch his son arrive to the battlefield. 

Even if no said it out loud they all agree it wasn’t a battle but a siege they were losing, - “sir, there’s something I been wanting to ask you” said Jerry as his commander reply with a “what.” 

\- “Do you really see lieutenant Jack as your son or just as a disposable tool?”- question the sub-commander. 

\- “What a silly question, of course I see him as my son after all I am a loving father”- reply Bradley with short laugh. 

– “What is he really thinking, all the test pilots die using that cursed machine and now he just throws his son in it”- thought Jerry unsure if he should voice his concerns for the boy. 

\- “Pull yourself together, it’s not the moment to falter. She needs you, they all need you”- said Danny to himself as he suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind coming from behind, the young ghost boy turns to see his new adversary. 

\- “What the hell are you?”- question Phantom not expecting an answer as he examines the metal beast in front of him, a huge bulky humanoid robot standing at least three meters tall, massive arms, a dark dome rather than a head.

\- “So... Any chance I can talk my way out of this?”- question Phantom as he stood up whipping his mouth, the beast remains silent. 

\- “Listen I had a shitty day, I’m tired, hungry and I wanna go home so if you wanna go then go but if you wanna fight I won’t hold back, ok”- continue the boy hoping for the impossible, they both look at each other in unsteady silence. 

The robot made the first move as he lifted his right arm shooting an energy ray similar to phantoms ecto-ray, quickly reacting the ghost boy dodge the shot, retook his stance - “this is how you wanted it then!!”- Phantom threaten as he punches the machine as hard he could. 

despite his massive strength the boys punch just bounces off without even denting it, the beast answers the attack by swinging his huge arm to Phantoms face, the strike was hard enough to toss him like a rag doll, even before he could regain his footing the metal man ram him against a nearby building. 

With a bone crushing punch Phantom was push within the building, the pilot was merciless as he savagely hit the boy with a barrage of energy rays, each one burning into his ghostly flesh leaving him limb on the floor, seeing victory the huge robot walks triumphal towards his prey. 

\- “Not yet!!”- yell out the ghost boy as he tosses his fearsome energy bombs towards the machine the results were slightly as expected for the explosion push the intimidating metal beast backwards and off balance yet it didn’t corrode its metal armor like the boy wanted, with his confidence renew he dash at full speed impacting the monster off the ground. 

\- “should we send reinforcement?” ask Jerry as calm as he could, almost in sarcasm. 

\- “So, they can be killed?.”- reply the commander as he finishes his treat. 

\- “Milady what just happened, that horrible scream. What was it?” question a young female crusader to her leader Jasmine 

\- “I think that was Danny...”- answer the girl almost in murmur, she knew her beloved had a very powerful attack but he never used outside random training for it drain him completely in other words his last resource. 

\- “Please be ok...”- continue the girl in thoughts as security chief Carlos gave his battle update. 

\- “Lady Jasmine, we’re running low on ammunition. Thankfully enemy forces haven’t been able to advance from the courtyard yet they keep pushing forces into the second basement despite our efforts to stop them”- said the man unable to come up with a new plan that could change the outcome of this battle, he knew it was only a matter of time before they were overrun and most likely slaughter. 

\- “Any word on the police?”- question the girl well knowing no one was coming in their aid yet police chief Charles from the local PD was a devoted believer of the angels at least he would try something.

\- “No milady, still no answer” reply a radioman who had done his very best to get help now losing hope. 

\- “Lady Jasmine are we been punished or is this a test from god?”- question a very young defender with tears in his eyes, without truly knowing what to say to comfort this tired boy she told the first thing that come to mind. 

\- “No child, god has nothing to do with this. This is the work of a heretic”- said the girl as she stood up. 

\- “Sir, I think Lord Phantom is in combat with someone, can’t really tell from here”- said a guard as a bullet pass next to his head. 

\- “Damn!!! that was close!”- continue the man as he handed the binoculars to Jazz while he in turn pick up his rifles to gun down whoever tried to kill him. 

The ghost girl looks at the far town, there she could see her dear brother in the sky dodging energy blast and random objects that were toss at him, the boy would dive against whoever he was fighting with all his might.

\- “Danny and the guards are all fighting and giving their very best. And I’m just sitting around”- thought the girl shameful as she notices how her burns and gun wounds were almost fully heal, 

Even so she was still very tired. Both Jasmine and Carlos knew they couldn’t bark orders around and move their fighters from one place to another without causing panic and confusion that would most likely get them killed, Jazz kept quiet for a moment as she came up with a simple plan that could avoid unnecessary confusion.

The yell of “tanks inbound!” screamed by some scared crusaders knock the ghost girl from her thinking as the guard quickly reloaded his rifle, - “remove the defenders from the third and fourth floors except snipers and machine gunners, have them reinforce the backyard and the basement defense. Armed at least ten with machine guns and send them to the basement”- order Jazz as her chief and nearby crusaders look at her in utter shock.

\- “Milady, we’re already desperately short in men, once those tanks get here will need everybody where they are or we’re death”- said chief Carlos as they all heard the first canon blast blow a wall in the second floor.

\- “Carlos have some faith in me, those tanks are mine now”- continue the girl with a demonic voice as she picks up a handgun, those near could swear her eyes glow. 

\- “The cultists are weak and afraid, they don’t know how to fight. They just got lucky before, now it’s our turn to make them run!!”- reassured a new replacement officer as he leads his men into the first basement having gain the floor below. 

Even when the crusaders had the home advantage they were still been push back hard, most had come to the terms of dying defending the stairs that lead into Phantom manor than to turn tail. The basement battle was at a stalemate since neither side could advance from the stairs. 

\- “Hey what the hell is this place”- said a MIW medic as he patches up one of his allies in the laboratory. 

\- “It’s a place of evil, I heard the first owners used to do all kinds of sick experiments involving dark science and forbidden magic”- reply a white armor soldier as he ready his well-used up rifle 

\- “You can’t be serious”- continue the medic while looking around to the many cages and chains. 

\- “Well the people that lived here were very serious about it, that’s way we’re fighting, these cultists want to hand over the world to the ghosts, we can’t let them”- answer once more the enforcer as he got up and rejoin the attack force. 

It was surprising how fast the world changed their view on ghosts and magic, five years prior all ghost encounters were random and sought by people who would later be label as liars or insane, now ghosts were a major plague in all countries and magic was seriously study worldwide by major universities. 

No more than fifteen rookie crusaders were left in charge of defending the stairs as they were being engulf under heavy gunfire, they desperately fought back however they could, - “sir we’re gonna lost this area”- said female crusader surprisingly calm even with the bullets passing next to her ears and above her head as she and her allies took shelter behind their improvised barricade. 

Unlike the second basement that was a maze of hallways the first basement consisted of only two large rooms with four thick columns to the side, both rooms serve as waiting rooms. To the left side of the second room were small offices with the windows broken, opposite to this is a small dusty lounge with old wooden tables, 

\- “Fight or flight sir?”- continue the ice-cold girl who answer to the name of Anastasia, yet before her squad leader would talk all the MIW enforcers stop shooting.  
.

\- “Why did I get myself into this mess. Should have stay home”- thought the black armor hunter as he held tightly to the new officer in charge. 

\- “Guess this was the best option”- continue in thought as he came to realize he would have been found in his clumsy hiding spot, a simple closet. 

\- “Listen kid, let me go I swear we’ll go easy on you”- said the MIW officer trying to negotiate his freedom yet the knife to his neck and the pistol to his temple made thing very unfavorable to him, both the hunter and the MIW officer walk surrounded by soldiers of the Men in White, dozens of guns aim at lone fighter yet no one dare pull the trigger even when they slowly climb up the stairs. 

\- “Put your guns down now!!”- order the masked mercenary as he pulled the officer up, the blade had started to cut his neck. 

\- “Do what he says”- continue the man now fearful for his life. 

\- “I said drop those damn things!!”- the mercenary order once more as he shot an enforcer straight into the head for getting to close. 

\- “What’s going on?”- question the crusader squad leader as he saw how the MIW attackers had gone back down the stairs while trying to make out the commotion on the floor below.

Loud footsteps caught the attention of the few remaining defenders who turn to their backs, from the first large room came out a small group of crusaders armed with no more than machine guns, - “sorry but we’re your reinforcement, who’s in charge?”- said the group leader as he also questions why the enemy had cease fire. 

\- “Glad you’re here, I’m Captain Steve. Still don’t what happened they just stop shoot and went downstairs,”- reply the defense officer as he instructed his new combatants to move into the office and lounge hoping to ambush the MIW once they resume the attack, as they come in position something else happened. 

\- “Stand back motherfuckers, drop that shit!!!”- order the black armor hunter as he walk into the middle of the waiting room still yelling profanities while the defenders retook their aim, the mercenary look back noticing the barricade and the crusaders. 

\- “Fuck it, they’re out, shoot!!”- said the platoon sergeant forcing the mercenary to toss his hostage into the incoming bullets, the brief seconds the man serve as human shield were enough for the fighter to jump behind the improvise barricade. Wasting no time, the defenders answer the shooting, utilizing the brief cease fire they had taken much better positions.

\- “Who the hell are you?”- ask the leader while he and Anastasia both put their guns to the black dress mercenary’s head.

\- “Down boy, I’m on your side”- reply the black armor combatant as he gave out a map with all the enemy position he could get.

-"I got a plan, think you can trust me?”- continue this strange person.

The man simple reply with a “talk” while staring down at his dark mask, - “listen, you need to move fast, believe it or not you had it easy till now, these soldiers may be wearing a bulky armor but that thing is made to withstand ghost attacks but if you hit it with bullets it’s no different from a piece of cloth. I’m sure you and them already realize that. They’ll be sending heavy troops soon, those shield and machine guns use them, do a sweep attack.”- explain the new combatant.

The man in charge look at the icy girl who seem to have become his adviser, expecting an answer of some sort from Anastasia, -“I don’t like this, if he’s lying we’ll be slaughter down there”- said the girl as she shot down another enforcer who foolishly walk up the stairs without trying to cover. 

\- “What’s your plan?”- continue the man even with the disapproving glare of his unofficial adviser. 

The MIWs were dropping like flies at the hands of this so-called wannabe soldiers at every almost suicidal attack they attempted or valiant stand they took, just getting to this basement cost them nearly fifty guys. 

\- “Ok we can do this, with or without officers. On my go” said the sergeant that minutes before had order the shooting of his own captain in a vain attempt of killing the black mercenary, 

Having seen the low numbers of crusaders the man figure that a rapid attack with grenades and quick gunfire would suffice, something they should have tried before, as the sergeant ready his men they all saw the soldiers on the top shot down, without even falling to the ground several grenades flew right above them, an intense blinding light cover the hallways, the Men in White were instantly blind as the black hunter lead the whole defense force into the basement gun blasting all in their way. 

\- “Shields up front”- yell out Captain Steve while the hunter sped up gunning down the MIWs officers in his way. The machine gunners quickly moved to the side hallways two in each hall.

\- “These damn noobs ain’t nothing!”- yell a crusader as he machine-guns a small group of white armor soldiers while he steps ahead of the rest of the team.

\- “Gunner, get back in formation”- yell out his squad leader seeing how the man was acting on his own. The black combatant quickly broke the enemy’s formations almost as if he knew how they fought, it was even faster how he gain the admiration of the basement defenders. 

\- “Everybody followed the merc’s example, clear the rooms with grenades, don’t just walk in!”- continue the defense officer while his trusty adviser fought next to him.

\- “Oh my god, here she comes!!” scream a terrified tank driver has he speed up in full reverse in a futile attempt to escape from the rampaging angel, unable to put the girl in their sights she quickly began to ripped the treads off the tank with her bare hands. 

\- “Holy shit, she’s digging through, go!!!!”- scream a terrified crew member as he moved away from the recently made hole.

\- “big and loud like a grizzly but your no more than a teddy bear”- continue Jazz with her devil like voice as she let go of an energy bomb. From Ravenhill the crusaders could see the first tank go up in flames as the other metal beasts cease their attack on the building to go after silver hair ghost girl. 

\- “Ok sniper teams, keep our Lady protected while she destroys those wretched tanks”- order chief Carlos as he asks for an update on the basement defense. 

\- “Sir we’ve almost gain full control of the second-floor basement, Captain Steve says they receive unexpected help”- reply the radioman. 

The forest where the MIWs chose to fight was now working against them as each thick tree made it so very difficult for the tanks to maneuver, Jazz would often fly up into the foliage to blast away the enforcers with her ecto-rays, 

\- “Where did she go?”- question a tank commander as he foolishly open the hatch for a better look. 

Without hesitation the ghost girl fell on to the tank quickly to hold the man’s neck, using her inhumane strength she splashes him into a close by tree, the rest of the crew watch in horror as Jazz drop her powerful energy bombs into their vehicle.

\- “There goes tank number two, man she’s fast”- said a sniper as he tried his best to follow his angel with the scope while shooting down any MIW that got too close.

\- “Shit, tank number three is going into the courtyard, anybody got rockets left?”- question another crusader as he notices how Jazz was already fighting the fourth tank in forest. 

\- “Dammit, put some distance. I can’t shoot if she’s this close!!!”- order the tank commander while his driver tried his very best to shake the girl off, despite this the angel was soon standing on top of the iron beast next to canon, in sheer fear the driver back away into a ditch, his tank was stuck in the mud.

\- “We’re stuck, sir!” said the man in panic as he struggles to get his machine out. 

\- “How can we be stuck? this is a tank. Get a move on!!!”- yell the tank commander while he lifted his head to the monster in front of him.

The female angel finally got in position to attack as she ready her deadly strike the roaring engine of the last tank called her attention, -“hurry before she flies away”- yell this tank commander to his gunner who quickly follow the order. 

Either Jazz was blessed with an unbelievable good luck or the MIW tank was given an equally amount of bad luck for the shell pass mere inches of Jazz body just below her wing straight into the vehicle canon, the large piece spin into the air bouncing on the trees, taking advantage of this brief moment of shock the ghost girl hastily flew into the foliage above disappearing completely. 

\- “What the hell is wrong with you!!!” reclaim very angry the commander from the tank with the broken canon through his radio. From her hiding spot Jazz could see how many truck rushes up the road with more enemy reinforcement, 

\- “Too many to count”- said the girl as she smiles devilishly. 

\- “The more the merrier”- continue the ghost girl as she squats on a tree branch. 

\- “Spread along the line, someone get an MG over there. Where’s the field commander?”- order and question the MIW officer who had brought the reinforcement. 

A random MIW pointed to where the field commander was, as the man walk to the officer he fails to see the pair of red eyes that follow him, - “Danny isn’t the only one with an ace under the sleeve”- said the Jazz to herself. 

\- “There’s a first time for everything”- continue the girl as she places both her hands together while she too ready his mightiest attack.

Before the fifth tank commander could reply to his damage comrade something caught his eye, from below his seat come out a strange humanoid, its didn’t seem to wear any type of cloths, the creatures body was completely white just like milk, the man and all crew members saw this strange people phase through the machinery with their head held down.

\- “What the hell is this?”- whimper the driver as the creature slowly lifted its head.

The creature had no face, just a pair of eyes, these were blacker than black. Completely drown in fear the man fails to even notice when the female angel landed upon his tank thrusting her energy sword straight though the hatch and into the man’s head. 

\- “Oh my god!!” yell the men within the metal monster.

They saw with horror how Jazz punch into the hatch through the cut she had made, in utter horror they witness her drop down another wretched energy bomb, she wiggle her hand in sign of good-bye before flying away while the white monstrosities giggle.

The crew of the fourth tank stare in complete horror as the angel like creature more a demon to their eyes now slowly glided to them while holding an energy shield on both hand to cover from the incoming bullets, 

\- “Who the hell are these bastards?!”- yell out the field commander as he saw dozens of the strange white humanoids walking among the MIW enforcers who remain motionless and quite unsure if they should attack. 

\- “Goddammit, get away freak”- continue the officer in charge as he drew his gun, a single shot pushes the humanoids head backwards yet it remain on its feet, even without a mouth the monsters gave out an ear piercing shriek as they dash towards the Men in white forcing them to leave their foxholes as they uselessly shot at the attacking monsters. 

\- “Don’t shoot at the things, they’re illusions made with magic!” yell out a captain trying to regain order in his troops, 

\- “Shot at the damn ghost!”- continue the man as a faceless white humanoid step in front of him- 

\- “You’re not real freak!” said the man as he tried to back slap him, even if the creature was just an illusion it had a very strong grip for he broke the man wrist with a mere squeeze.

The men in the fourth tank saw how Jazz gently flew closer to their tank - “get the machine gun ready” order the commander in an attempt to at least weaken her before dying. 

\- “The machine gun has been destroyed”- said the gunner making all realize that when their allied tank accidently shot them the violent canon spin also took their secondary weapons. 

\- “Sir, the freaks are getting in”- continue another crew member as the humanoid took hold of his neck, the gunshot did nothing at all against these wretched monsters. 

Now at the mercy of the beast and her henchmen all the MIW within the tank pull out their handguns yet these we’re not meant to be use against Jazz or her illusions but upon themselves. With heavy breathing the guns were place next to the side of their heads, they figure a quick painless way out was better than to be burn to death like their allies, the ghost angel landed once more upon the tank and a loud blast was heard coming from the courtyard forcing the girl to turn around, 

\- “Damn animals”- said in between her teeth as she lay her eyes on the last surviving tank who cowardly blast the main gate in pieces along with many crusaders. All around the humanoids were slashing at the white armor soldiers with their razor-sharp fingers leaving them in complete disarray.

\- “Guess you’re not worth my time after all”- continue the girl as she notices how damage the vehicle she was standing on was, due to the loud fighting and screaming Jazz didn’t hear the gun blasts from within the tank having her mercy go to wasted. 

With a simple move of her hand the ghost girl orders her specters to attack an MIW who had group up. With a loud scream from the sky the first angel fell with such force he crush the back of the last fighting tank, leaving him nearly unconscious, out all around look at him in awe, yet the greatest surprise also follow from the sky as the huge humanoid robot pursue Phantom from above crushing him even further into the metal beast. 

\- “The hell just happened?!!!” yell the radioman as he had barely escape from been crush by the metal armor. 

The infantrymen of the Men in White were too afraid to get any closer to their main target that still hid behind her energy shields while she cautiously observes the metal monstrosity that battle with Danny, her wings were position in such way it covers her head, back and part of her legs, knowing how hard these wings are the MIW wouldn’t risk to shoot her in the back mostly in fear of retaliation. 

The crusader snipers on the other hand were brimming with confidence as they had become astonishing precise, the riflemen and machine gunners were no less dangerous, especially now that Jazz ghost army had broken the enemy lines.

\- “Be careful with who you shot. I don’t want to confuse Lady Jasmines soldiers”- order security chief Carlos through the radio to all his crusaders, these men and women were overly fascinated by the creatures Jazz had seemingly made out of nowhere.

\- “Commander Bradley we lost the second basement and the backyard. Our troops are retreating to the rally point and are currently awaiting orders. The main force is under attack by unknown enemy forces.”- said the blonde female officer without turning to see her commander for her eyes were glue to the screen before her. 

\- “Well this was unexpected. Call headquarters and have them send air support, Phantom is almost defeated, once he’s out of the equation, getting the brat will be easy”- reply Bradley as he put his eyes on the screen following Danny who was still stuck in the tank while firing ecto rays to the metal man that now was clearly more damage. 

With a deep breath Jasmine dash at full speed towards the robot ramming his side, despite the ferocious attack the monster was hardly moved, in a quick move the girl was capture by this machine as Danny immediately tear his way out of the tank given this small chance, despite his many injuries he hastily punch the iron hard dome that serve as a head, even when both angels were reaching their limits they still refuse to give up. The huge robot took hold of Jazz by the neck as the machine desperately tried to choke her life away, losing consciousness the ghost girl lost power over her illusions as they quickly disappear. 

Finally running on fumes Phantom fail to dodge Jack hand, thinking quickly the pilot took hold of the ghost boys wing tossing him to the ground with all his might. The MIW pilot promptly took hold of Danny by the neck just like he did with Jazz, sighing in relieve the teenager hold his prey as hard as possible in hope his allies would soon arrive to take the creatures away, as he informs of his triumph to command Phantom grab hold of the robot’s arm, Jack went quiet as he sweat cold, it was impossible for them to keep fighting yet he stare into the angry eyes of both Jazz and Danny. 

The squeeze was so strong it actually began to brake the already damage metal, the ghost girl on her side concentrated ecto energy into her hand to make a sword like weapon, having been force to let go of her illusions she could use her remaining strength to help destroy the robot, 

\- “ahhh!!!!” scream Jack as the girl stab the arm through an opening on the armor. 

\- “I need immediate reinforcement! Flight unit is offline and the arms won’t hold for long!”- pleaded Jack from within his robot as his voice crack apart, it was almost as if he was crying through the radio. 

– “Any and all teams still equip with web energy rifles, provide immediate support”- reply Jerry on his radio to the attack force. 

\- “Doctor, the GH-101 prototype has a direct link with Jack’s brain, right?”- question Commander Bradley to the man that help engineer the machine.

\- “Well, yes. In theory the pilot and the GH-101 became a single unit, so whatever happens to the robot the pilot will feel it as if it happened to him”- explain the engineer, as this time every officer in the room look at him and the commander in surprise and disgust. 

\- “My god... why would you do that? I knew of this project but no one told me about this, is this the reason all the test pilots died?”- question sub-commander Jeremiah in utter shock as he awaits an answer 

\- “It’s because of the neural link, it was the only way to make it work”- kept explaining the engineer.

\- “Sir, what do we do?”- question a crusader as another continue -“enemy formation is in disarray, we should attack”- the security chief heard this questions and petitions as he came to realize that most of his fighters were on their last clips, 

\- “Damn! If those heretic bastards find out we’re out of ammo, they’ll rush in”- thought the man terrified of the outcome as he walks over to the radioman and instructed him to call for Captain Steve. 

\- “This metal is a lot harder than Skulker’s armor” said Phantom as he too stabs the robots arm with his energy sword.

\- “Please Danny don’t remind me of Skulker”- continue Jazz as she slices through the metal monster arm, pushing his energy sword upwards Phantom finally broke off the solid grip, the arm of the beast snap in two. 

\- “Ahhhh!!!! Help me!!!- scream Jack at top of his lungs through his radio as he accidently activated his loudspeaker, the pain was so intense he let go of Jazz in order to hold his robotic arm, 

\- “You freak sons of bitches!!!!”- yell the pilot as his horrifying screams fill the battlefield.

\- “Jazz let’s go”- said Danny as he turns to his elder sister.

\- “Now fire!”- yell out a brave MIW as he and a small group of men fire energy webs over Jazz trapping her while the other shot at Danny.

Unable to think straight Jack ready his energy canon at maximum charge, his vision blur and double - “there you are”- whisper as he fires his deadly energy ray straight at Jazz. 

\- “that idiot!!! I told him to focus on Phantom!!!”- yell out Commander Bradley as he picks up his radio to reorder his foolish son to attack only at Phantom. 

Using all the energy he had left, Danny invoke an ecto-shield to cover his beloved sister from the incoming ray.

\- “Jazz get out of the way!!” scream the ghost boy as he endured the savage attack while his beloved tried to break the multiple webs yet as she did so something unexpected come to light.

Phantom turn around to see his dear sister still trap in the dreaded webs while she holds tightly to her belly, - “not now sweetie. If you do this, mommy and daddy are gonna die”- whimper the girl as the pain in her belly became more intense, her prolong battle and multiple wounds had taken a toll on the ghost girl and her to be born child. 

\- “Use the energy hook and drag her here!” order the field commander as his men pull the pregnant girl into their claws. 

\- “Shoot at the heretics!!” order at full volume security chief Carlos only to see how the MIW soldiers had taken hold of the shields of fallen crusaders to cover themselves from the incoming bullets as they pull Jazz away from Phantom.

\- “Sir we’re almost out of bullets”- said a crusader as he switches to his handgun. 

Desperate to act chief Carlos call to the forces in the basements to rush up to the ground floors with enemy weapons they secured, seeing this brief moment of luck the MIW rush their men to help in the capture as some others try their luck by rushing into the manor. 

\- “This look really bad, good thing I brought special ammunition”- said a crusader sniper as he began to put bullets through the shields the Men in White cover behind, in matter of seconds over seven white soldiers were slain by the sniper.

\- “Find that bastard”- order the squad leader from behind his shielded men, as for the MIWs that dare enter the manor they meet with fierce resistance as they were fend off by the crusaders with no more than handguns.

\- “Sir, the energy core is overheating, it might explode”- said the engineer looking at his computer, 

Though constant the energy ray wasn’t a continuous beam but rather multiple rays fire in intervals of just a second in between, much like a semi-automatic weapon would, the commander kept in silence as his unblinking eyes remain glue to the monitor. 

From the main door of Phantom manor came out running the black hunter, without stopping for anything he shot down multiple enforcers as he made his way above the destroyed tank, in a display of mouth opening athletics he spins over the metal monster landing on the beast chest he pulled out a very powerful stun rod from his utility belt, with a brave thrust the hunter push the rod into the already heavily damage canon arm causing an overload. 

The explosion was strong enough to toss this brave hunter far behind the tank, while the metal beast tremble violently as its pilot scream in horrid pain, from the screen in the MIW command, Bradley saw his son fall to his knees. 

\- “Sir, pilot is not answering and life monitors are offline.”- said officer Jessica as she continually tried to communicate with Jack. 

\- “Chief, I got ammo and rifles”- said Captain Steve as he finally arrives alongside his adviser Anastasia and a handful of crusaders, all running out of breath. 

\- “Spread the weapons and kill the bastards”- order Carlos as he was force to join the battle directly. 

Now free from the ray Danny saw the huge robot lying on the ground, with the metal man out of the way the young ghost boy turns to the MIWs that cowardly tried to kidnap his beloved sister, his already demonic eyes were breathtaking now as he walks to them fill to the brim with wrath, the enforcers drop the energy hook almost on instincts some lifted their hands in sign of surrender while others tried to aim their rifles but fear and perhaps common sense didn’t allow it. 

\- “Please, have mercy. We were only following orders”- beg one of the MIWs as the rest coward behind the man with their stolen shield still held up high to avoid the getting kill by the angry defenders. Danny was blood thirsty but before he could quench his thirst a warning made him turn 

\- “Watch out!!”- yell the black mercenary.

The arm less metal monster got up only to try and run over Danny with his huge bulky body in a last desperate move but Jack had to endure the humiliation of been push back by the ghost boy, - “your son doesn’t know when to give up, I wonder if that’s a good thing”- said Jerry as he wonders how much pain the young boy was enduring, the commander still remain in silence as his grip cut through his hand.

\- “What now, sir?”- said one of the kidnapping MIWs.

\- “Hurry up, before it’s too late” answer another white soldier as he foolishly pick up the energy rope while his officer fruitlessly tried to stop him, -“oh no you don’t, you had your chance” said the sniper hidden in the fourth floor as he blew this MIW head off with a single shot. 

Whatever momentary ceasefire was held in some parts of the manor due to the lack of ammunition was now over as the crusaders shoot down the nearby enforcers with capture enemy weapons, some sniper open fire upon the robot but even in its deplorable state its armor could bounce off bullets with fare ease, Danny unable to move could only hold on to the robot while Jazz tried her best to ripped the web despite her pain, some brave crusaders made their way out the manor to help Jazz all walking in a “turtle” formation with their shield held tightly. 

\- “Got ya girl”- said the mercenary as he pulls out a very popular Fenton energy blade with some upgrades, Jazz look straight to the hunter as he cut her loose, his armor was heavily damage, blood come out from his full-face helmet.

\- “I’ll get her inside!”- continue the nameless black hunter as he drags the ghost girl to the “safety” her crusaders provide, as they made their way to the main entrance the sound of helicopters made everyone's heart shiver. 

\- “This Harriet Ming reporting live at the old Ravenhill mental institute, as you can see below there is an ongoing battle between the organization of the Men in White and members of the Phantom Church. 

There’s literally hundreds of dead bodies all over, the situation is no better in town as their dozens of dead. Thankfully no civilian lives have been lost in this chaos. We can only wait for the forces of good to triumph over this evil the Men in White Repres...”- the transmission was cut as the reporter’s chief scolded her for taking sides, many years ago this reporter was mock and ridicule for her coverage on ghosts and specters of course things change drastically over the years and she became quite a respected reporter for the same reasons.

The metal monster was now running on empty, luck and perhaps the very will to go on, meanwhile the hunter had finally gotten Jazz safely into the manor, away from the ongoing battle on the outside, the few brave MIW enforcers that made their way into the manor had been slain at the hand of the crusaders. 

\- “Ok here goes nothing”- said Danny as leap over the robot to once more fall on the dome quickly continuing his previous attack, without arms the machine had no way to fight back, the electric shock fried his communication systems, his main weapons were destroyed, all he had left was to wiggle his way out as he ran straight into Ravenhill with whatever energy it still had. 

\- “I’m at war with a bunch of kids and I’m losing!”- yell commander Bradley finally showing interest. 

Jerry who was the only officer who took this battle seriously from the beginning, clearly Bradley blame him for this outcome, all the MIW officers come to realize they had lost the fight in the most miserable way possible as most of their army laid dead or dying, their tanks and mortars were in ruins, to make things even worse they recently receive a “no go” for aerial support from headquarters.

\- “Sir, unknown helicopters and police force just arrive. The local PD are asking us to retreat”- said a male officer to commander Bradley, who ask - “what’s the condition of the GH-101”- those near mentally question if he actually mean for the wellbeing of his son. 

\- “Sir, the GH-101 and the pilots conditions are both unknown, all surveillance equipment has been lost and monitoring systems can’t see into Phantom manor.” answer the engineer. 

\- “Sir, we can’t go on. We lost most of our troops, we’re low on ammo and the crusaders fight to death”- said sub-commander Jeremiah trying to make his commander listen to reason. 

\- “We’re not surrendering, reform the lines. And call for more reinforcements”- continue the man as he saw the helicopters fly above the manor.

The iron man final attack prove futile as it lay with its back against the farthest wall of the foyer, Phantom on the other hand was blood drunk as he slowly walk up to the machine while dragging his large blood stain wings, Jack observe him from within his robot while he press every button he could only to find them useless, soon he could hear Phantoms footsteps carefully climbing to his dome head, both Danny and Jack knew the robot was “dead”, the ghost boy slowly push his hand in a small opening on the dome and began to pull. Jack saw how the mighty iron hard dome that once protected him started to crack before his very eyes. 

\- “Can’t say I didn’t do my best”- whisper the teen as Phantom broke open the hatch. 

\- “Good evening, I hope you’re ready to die”- said the ghost boy in his devilish voice as he laid eyes on the teenager. 

His heart doubt for a second before he turns his hand in order to blown him away. As he is to carry out his deed Phantom lifted his head to see his crusaders standing around him all looking at him with tired eyes and wordless mouths, the boy soon notices there was no more gunfire but he could still hear fighting far away.

\- “Hey. Will you hear my last dying wish?”- ask Jack as he remove his muzzle showing his facial veins popping out in an unnatural manner while looking at Phantom through his blurry vision. 

Danny look at the strange attire the pilot wore, his arms and legs were bare but bruise in colors no human body should take, he wore long metallic boots connected to cables, despite been a male he dresses a blue metallic skin tight high-end leotard. There could be many reasons for this yet Danny concluded to be the personal taste of Bradley after all he was a strange man and a poor commander judging by the recent battle.

\- “What do you want? ”- continue Danny with a cold almost uncaring voice as he lowers his hand. 

\- “I know you’ll hunt down my father”- said the dying boy as he caught blood and his nose began to bleed, Danny squat on the edge of the dome locking eyes with the boy.

\- “Will you ask that I have mercy on your father? Be aware that i will not granted”- Phantom reply as he whips clean the pilot face. 

His blood lust had die out perhaps because he was being watch by his allies or maybe because his enemy was just a kid on the verge of death whatever the reason Danny didn’t feel like killing him anymore. He would do right thing and listen to whatever petition the kid wanted than he would go to Jazz. 

\- “Here... give this to my dad.... once he read it you can do whatever you want”- was the petition of the boy as he handed over a letter stain with blood and maybe tears to Phantom, the ghost boy looks at it and reply with a “sure” as he turns around. 

\- “Wanna hear a funny story before you go”-continue the boy as he pulls out a small handgun. 

\- “It was your friend Sam who was supposed to use this robot against you... but after our break-in, she never came back... just like the others kids... Dad and the staff were too busy to look for her... guess who was next in line... those dickheads didn’t even change the uniform”- said the boy as he place the gun to his head. 

\- “I suppose this was my only talent, he was a lousy father. Thanks for hearing... bye”- concluded Jack as he pulls the trigger, Phantom kept his eyes on the lifeless boy. 

\- “What’s the situation?” question Danny as he leaps off the robot, 

\- “Lord Phantom, the MIW are starting to gather at the backyard but are no longer advancing, we also receive help form Vlad Industries and the local PD”- said captain Steve who had gone to the first floor to oversee the defense. 

\- “And Jasmine?”- question Danny as he whips of some of Jacks blood of his face, the boy was tired beyond his mind all he wanted was to go to his wife, 

\- “Lady Jasmine is currently being taken to the third floor, we had to move the infirmary up there”- explain Steve as he guided Phantom to the higher floors. 

\- “Order the remaining force to attack and take that damn building”- order Commander Bradley in a low volume voice as the officers look at him with worried eyes.

\- “Cancel that order”- continue Sub-commander Jeremiah - “we lost sir, the police department is arresting our men in town, the cultist just got reinforcements and we’re on every news media worldwide. Please order the retreat”- explain Jerry as the rest of the Men in White began to hastily pick up their equipment without waiting for their commander approval. Bradley remain in silence as his staff turn everything off. 

\- “This is sub-commander Jeremiah, I hereby declare Commander Bradly to be unfit for duty therefore I assume command and order the immediate retreat of all Men in White forces, surrender if retreat is not possible.”- order Jerry through the radio as he stare into the disapproving glare of Bradley who remain quiet as he was remove of command. 

Jazz and the hunter had made their way to the third floor, upon arrival they were greeted by smiling faces, - “Lady Jasmine, don’t worry everything is going to be alright”- said Carlos as he call for medics to attend their angel, the ghost girl look around as she saw the many survivors still in battle position even when the MIW was slowly retreating, 

\- “Those helicopters, are they enemy reinforcements?” question the girl as the chief of security walk up to her. 

\- “No Milady, the black helicopters are from Vlad Industries and the others are from the local police department,”- answer the man as he turns to handshake with the black mercenary. 

\- “You got some moves kid, glad you’re on our side”- continue the man. 

Phantom walk up to the third floor he could see many crusaders lying dead on the floor or on the windows, some other were crying for their fallen friends, other were patching their wounds but all the survivors look at Danny with a heart warm smiles as they came to realize they had won. The helicopters brought many more crusaders and medics who in a flash attended the wounded and took those with the most mortal wounds to the nearest hospital.

As Danny arrive to the floor where his beloved Jazz rested her wounds, Danny tried his best to not break down in tears as he hugs his dearest wife while all crusaders around them clap and cheer for they knew they had triumph over the Men in White soon these cries of joy filled the whole building.

\- “Lord Phantom the day is ours, and this is one of the many heroes that were born today”- said the security chief happy and proud as he pointed to the black armor mercenary who greatly help in the battle. 

\- “Pray tell me the name of he who I owe the wellbeing of my dear wife and who my friends see as a hero”- said Danny as if he would have practice this sentence before, the black combatant immediately got on his knee and lower his head.

\- “My great lord Phantom, I am unworthy of a name. I only came here to help however I could, but if you must know my lord, please call me hunter as the many great warriors here have come to call me”- said the black armor warrior with his eyes looking to the ground, Jazz walk towards the kneeling man with a kind smile, slowly she places her hand under the mask. 

\- “I see. But I prefer to call you by your old name... Sam”- said the ghost girl as she took off the helmet.

To be continue


	17. The Long Road

This is a work of fiction  
All characters belong to their rightful owners  
Final Chapter  
Enjoy

The Long Road

It was the middle of the night in a barely lighted highway, the skies were clear while the moon shine beautifully above, not a single car was in sight as a fancy Bentley gave a ride to a young and charming woman to her destination, soon the town lights made a welcoming sight. 

Even though it was pass midnight many people were still walking around the streets, shopping, on dates or just minding their own business, as was expected the moment the raven hair woman passes by with her luxurious machine these caught the eyes of many townies, such an expensive car was a very rare sight in a place where semi-trucks and pick-ups were more of a norm, 

\- “I wonder what dad thinks a discreet car is?”- thought out loud the girl as she recalls asking her father for a rather simple car, in other words cheap. 

\- “I know it’s a few months too early but happy birthday, Sammy”- said Jeremy in a delighted voice as he handed her the car keys while her mother gave her a bone breaking hug. 

\- “I uh, well.... this uh.... is great...” continue the girl as she took hold of the keys with heavy heart while she lay her eyes on the very expensive vehicle.

Ever since Sam return to her parents, these were even more overprotective than before, always showering her with needlessly expensive gifts and spending large amounts of time with her to the point they even cancel somewhat important events just to spend an evening with Sam. 

Though the former MIW captain truly relish the time she spend with her family, she on the contrary didn’t really enjoy all the luxuries items she constantly receive such as imported perfumes and very expensive jewelry along with designer clothing, any other girl would be overjoyed with such gifts but for Sam this objects were unnecessary, yet to the eyes of others it may seems her parents felt they had much compensating to do after all their beloved daughter had gone through hell and fought the devil himself yet as far as the older Manson’s knew her child lost the battle and had to ran away just to keep her life. 

Perhaps unconsciously they were trying to avoid their daughter to go on a revenge journey by showering her life fill with luxuries and delights. All Jeremy and Pamela knew about soldiers and warriors came from movies they had watch since they didn’t know anyone from the armed forces but one thing they were very sure about is that true soldiers from any nation are all proud people unwilling to accept defeat even if it’s staring down at them, this made them quite so worry if it held true for Sam.

Soon the woman detours her car at a dirt road leading to Ravenhill, driving carefully she made her way through a barely used road that runs within the forest around the mental institute, for at least two kilometers she drove into the woods till she reaches a small beaten up bridge, under it is a sewer entry seal by an iron bar gate, this old unused path was once used as one of the few roads that lead into Ravenhill but now is cover by tall trees and bushes. 

\- “Damn, isn’t there any other way”- thought the girl as she looks into the old sewer tunnel while holding some blueprints she got from her local library. 

After neatly hiding her fancy vehicle under the bride Sam proceeded to cut open the padlock, the girl knew she wasn’t welcome at Ravenhill, she would most likely be shot upon arrival by either the crusaders or by Jazz. Before going into the tunnel, the former Captain walk up to her car and from the trunk she pulls out two large sport bags, a gas mask and a pair of pink rain boots. 

Sam walk into the filthy sewer waters, without her mask the stench would be unbearable even so she had to hold in her retching sensations as she did her best to not touch the flooding excrement, with each step she curses her clothes choosing which consisted of a pair of jeans, a pink silk blouse and a light blue jacket, needless to say all handpick by Pamela Manson rather expensive taste, 

\- “How embarrassing, I’m technically a soldier, how can my stomach twist at the mere sight of shit?”- question the girl to herself with embarrassment as she hasted her steps while shining her flashlight, the last thing she wanted was to trip on the filth. 

Above her after many meters of land the crusaders had begun to arrive in various trucks, as the others continue their nightly patrols one could see their lack of discipline in how they laugh loudly and chatter almost as if they were hanging out rather than to be at work.

\- “How strange...”- said the former MIW, as she reaches another rusty old gate though it was easy to brake the girl felt somewhat uneasy not only due to the filth and the eminent danger that stood ahead but rather by the nature of the enlarge sewers. 

Sam walk for various minutes she could calculate that she was at the very least at three kilometers away from Ravenhill, at this point she had come across with at least four more iron gates, breaking these prove more annoying than difficult. With cautious steps she walks down the circular sewer where she found yet another iron gate, rusty and old just like the previous ones.

\- “That’s odd, why are there so many gates, I get the old owners didn’t want anyone to escape but this is a little overkill”- thought the black hair woman as she broke this gate to continue her path. According to what Sam had read, this mental institute was made to house the insane or the mentally challenge but it wasn’t a prison at least to the public eye that is, in reality the inmates were used as lab rats for sick experiments. 

\- “Maybe this is where they dump the bodies after the treatments”- joke the girl out loud as she walks into a huge dark room making her stop at the entryway where she shines her flashlight to better understand this area.

There were six large columns spread evenly throughout the room, the whole floor was cover in dirty water that reach above her ankles, with a fearful heart Sam walk in a straight line as she thanked herself for wearing long rain boots, even if she dislikes the color. 

\- “This room wasn’t in the plans, what gives...?”- murmur the girl as she restudies the blueprints. The filthy waters moved slowly along the sewer, as Sam travel in this eerie room her foot came across a long yet lightly hard object. 

\- “What the hell...?”- said the raven hair woman to herself as she picks up the strange looking stick.

\- “It can’t be...”- said the girl out loud as she recognizes the figure, soon a cold breeze gently touches her shoulder almost as if calling out to her, slowly and almost fearful Sam shine her light to the farthest wall. 

Her heart shiver and nearly stop at the atrocious sight that lay before her, dozens perhaps almost a hundred skeletons all pile up - “years ago this would have shock me out of my mind yet now it doesn’t even bother me... that much”- thought out loud the girl as she tosses the bone in her hand to the side while she walks to examine the skeletons.

\- “I’m no expert but these bones look very old”- continue the girl while she removes some mold of a skull concluding the rumors to be true.

\- “Stay focus, keep your head at the task at hand. I have to... no I need a conclusion”- said Sam to herself.

She hastily walked away from the piles of bones and continue her path along the dark smelly sewer, as she walks Sam notice the smaller holes on the walls where the used waters come from, soon she found a large hole almost like a slide, with nowhere else to proceed the girl started to climb on the slippery slide like corridor. 

\- “ok... at least there’s some stairs”- thought Sam as she looks up to an opening on the ceiling once she reaches the very end. 

The climb was long and tiring, both bags weight more than necessary and were an annoyance to carry, upon reaching the top she met with on old rusty hatch, with hard pushing she finally open the hatch with a loud creaking follow by and even louder bang as the metal door hit the floor, the room she climbs in was empty and completely dark,

\- “So much for a quiet entry”- said Sam as she enters into the second basement of Ravenhill. With a sigh of relieve she place her bags on the floor after closing the hatch, with a quick eye scan Sam notice the hallways to be empty and without energy since the switches didn’t do anything.

Knowing that she is alone in this basement mostly due to the lack of an answer to her loud entry, the former goth began exploring the dark room in calm, the silence was only broken by her squishy footsteps for her boots were still wet, as she made her way to the laboratory she came across a huge blast door. 

\- “The old ghost portal should be behind this door”- said Sam to herself as she passes her hand over the welted door that impeded her entry, the nearby rooms where dusty and seem to be left unused for years. 

The cages and chain beds where even more freighting than the first time she came here, perhaps the fact that she walks alone made things scarier, eventually she came to the stairs that lead into the first basement it was no different on this door as it too was all welted. 

\- “Guess no one has been here since me and my team walk through”- continue in thoughts the girl as she walks back to her point of entry while been haunted by the ghosts of her teammates, after taking hold of her bags the young lady walks to a nearby room that had a fairly decent bed although the chains and leather straps made it very unwelcoming. 

\- “Better get some shut eye. Tomorrows party is going to be wild”- said the girl out loud to no one as she set her cell phones alarm and remove the stain sheet. The once MIW captain was fast asleep and quickly taken to her personal land of dreams. 

She and her parents had just finish watching a horror movie, one of Sam personal favorites as her dad turn off a needlessly large television she receive a call to her house phone from an unknown number, her mother answer and after a few brief moments. 

\- “No, she’s not here.”- said Pamela soon to hang up yet not even a second had pass for it to start ringing again.

\- “Don’t pick up, it’s them”- said Pamela to her husband who just about to answer making Sam question who is “them.”

Of course, there were only two replies for this, it was either the Phantom cult or the Men in White, the phone continually rang making Pamela go to verge of insanity to its incessant ringing, a moment before she could unplug the device Sam answer with a cold “hello”. Both Pamela and Jeremy hearts nearly stop once they saw her take the phone in her hand upon the moment she heard the voice on the other side Sam began to sweat cold.

\- “Good evening, is this miss Samantha Manson? sorry to call at this hour. I’m lieutenant Sarah of the Men in White”- said the voice on the other side rather hasty, Sam heart shiver for she was a deserter and she foolishly went back home, the first and most obvious place to look for her. The former Captain muster up her courage to reply with a “yes...”, she may be many things but not a coward. 

\- “Thank goodness it’s you. Please hear me out”- pleaded Lt. Sarah while Sam fought off the urge to hung up as she made her way out of the living room leaving her parents in a trembling mess, with a deep breath. 

\- “What do you want?”- question the girl as she heard the lady voice almost crack perhaps Sam’s voice came out slightly scarier than she had intended. 

\- “I won’t question why you haven’t come back or reported in but I need your help”- continue Sarah as she hears a soft “what you need” by Sam. 

The goth girl knew the MIW would soon start looking for her, for good or bad, yet it took them little more than five months to even start calling. - “listen, I normally would report you for desertion and have you lock up but I can come up with a good excuse so that doesn’t happen... I need your help”- continue the woman as Sam wonder why so much secrecy.

Far beyond the fear of prison or any other type of punishment Sam question the nature of this call, -“Captain Samantha, I need you to knock some sense into commander Bradley, I as a senior of his personal staff have seen the battle plans he has for capturing Phantom and his wife, it’s ridiculous even a child could come up with something better”- reply the woman as she lower her voice so she would not be heard, despite the many years she serve under Bradley it was the first time she saw such incompetence by this man. 

The low volume of her voice made the former Captain ask if she was at the MIW headquarters, to what the woman answer - “no. But it feels like I’m betraying the Men in white by just talking to you, listen I believe in the Men in white, I believe in the cause and our struggle but if this goes on that monster is going to kill a lot of people... my boyfriend included....”- Sam sigh in relieve.

Such a simple reason yet the most common for people to do all kinds of things, from the most romantic yet most embarrassing public displays of affection to the most vile and horrendous acts of inhumane brutality, the very same reason she went on her personal war: love.

Soon her dream ended as the alarm set off, cursing the damned device she saw it was already seven in the morning, - “Can’t say this bed is any better than what the MIW had at the base but it’s a world difference from what I got at home”- said Sam as she got off the bed and from her bag she pulls some MRE for breakfast. As the former MIW finish her meal she slowly walked over once more to her bags. 

\- “I don’t have OCD... I think but I need a conclusion for all the things I did, I can’t just walk away. Even if I could it would still haunt me for the rest of my days...”- said Sam to herself as she unpacked her bags.

\- “According to Sarah, the meeting with Danny should be around 01:00 pm, whether Phantom is defeated or not, Ravenhill will be attack, any and all resistance shall be crush. The main target is Jasmine” recall Sam to what Sarah had told her as she began to dress her black armor, from the same bag she pull out a G36 rifle.

\- “Haven’t used this one. Well it’s German so it’s gotta be good”- continue the girl as she looks at her watch, she could swear time was going faster than expected for it was already 9 am, 

\- “Four hours to go”-. thought the girl as she came to realize her mother must be worry sick, after all Sam only said she needed to fix things.

In the middle of the town, the MIW had set their base of operations in the ice cream factory name “angel sweets”, all the operatives were finishing the installation of their equipment, from her seat Lieutenant Sarah look around in hope Sam would arrive to help fix the situation but her hopes slowly began to fade as the hours pass by. 

\- “I gave that bitch one week heads up why isn’t she here?!!!” mentally yell Sarah as she kept her eyes on the clock, soon the door open and once more her hopes were shatter as she observes her superior officer walk in direction of Bradley, soon Jeremiah was talking with commander Bradley, - “sir, the local police force has been placed under custody. 

All mortar sites are currently being place and should be fully functional in least than thirty minutes. The prototype machine should be arriving soon”- said Jerry as his superior officer overlook some papers.

\- “Good, where did you place the cops?”- reply and question Bradley, 

\- “We place them in their own holding cells”- answer Jerry while he heard a loud lough from the commander.

\- “I hope they get along with the general population, hahaha”-. Sarah frown at the lame prison joke her commander did. 

\- “At least he didn’t go with, dropping the soap joke”- thought the brown hair girl as she clean her glasses, 

\- “Sarah, Jessica get ready it’s almost time. You too Jack”-, Said Bradley as his son question the reason for taking the girls with them, 

\- “Do what your told soldier”- concluded the man.

The car trip to the meeting was quiet, Sarah was task with driving them, Jack sat next to her in full silence, deep in thought, she gazes to her rear-view mirror there she saw Jessica siting next a young brunette, while the commander read some reports, the silence was absolute even the engine was very quiet. 

\- “Damn modern cars...”- though Sarah as she curses the one who made cars so needlessly quiet. 

\- “I’m hungry” said the brunette to Bradley startling everyone in the car while she looks at him with puppy eyes, the large man gave her a sweet smile as he told her. 

\- “I’ll get you something soon”-, only a few minutes later they arrive to the restaurant where this all charade would take place.

\- “I never did like this place”- said Jack to Sarah while she looks unto the sky in search for Phantom, even at this point she hadn’t given up on Sam making an appearance, 

\- “Well that makes two of us since I don’t enjoy these unhealthy meals”- continue the woman as she and Jack notice their commander and the girl walk into the Nasty Burger, Jack kept his angry eyes on the young girl. A few minutes later Jessica the blonde MIW walk out the restaurant.

\- “I talk with the manager, he said he’ll close the shop early. Saw the commander with the kid, just who is she?”- said the woman to both Jack and Sarah. 

\- “She’s... important”- reply Jack as he look up to the sky - “there he is”- continue the boy as he pointed to dark winged silhouette. 

\- “No matter how many times I see it, it’s still scary”- thought the young MIW as Phantom approach him, his white wings and shining armor look all so beautiful even majestic, as the creature got close Jack saw him clearly, maybe the ghost ecto-blood or fantasy that ran around this so call angel but this Halfa did look beautiful in the eyes of Jack. 

\- “I’m not some homo...I got a girlfriend”- continue the boy in thoughts as he saw Danny land in front of him.

\- “Interesting choice for a meeting but I must admit the Nasty Burger does bring some fond memories”- said the ghost boy with a big smile on his face. Jack turn around to guide Phantom inside unable to speak, 

\- “How can something so pretty be so scary... wait... what did I just said?”- thought the young boy as he blush like a tomato.

As this meeting began, Sarah kept looking around in search for Sam as discreetly as she could while Jack kept his eyes on the drink before him while the brunette youngster mindlessly ate a large hamburger without a care in the world. Once the introductions began Jack turn around. 

\- “I’m sorry, I’m Supreme Commander of the Men in White, Bradly Springwood, I believe you already know what this meeting is about”- continue the commander as he threw a death glare to Jack making him shrink his place. 

\- “Springwood?” ask Danny looking over to the teen as well. The young emo felt like less than trash as he heard his commander said, - “I’m his father but that’s not important”- Jack turn around once again and with a soft voice order another drink yet he notice the remaining staff had already left. 

\- “Hey, how come there isn’t any people on the streets?”- whisper Jessica trying her best to not be heard by the commander or Phantom as she kept looking up front. 

\- “I heard the crusaders told everyone in town that their daycare and church would be close until further notice, guess these people are a little paranoid”- answer Jack as he looks to his shaking hands.

Sarah was shaking in her sit, as she finally accepted that Sam had abandoned her, - “damn bitch, I should have never trusted her. Once a coward always a coward.”- thought the brown hair girl as she moved her eyes over to Jack and Jessica both seem worried and not without reason a fight was about to breakout. 

The three MIW were in deep thoughts, Jack kept his eyes staring at the counter almost as if his life depended on it, while Jessica scratch her nails with her thumb much like a nervous tick. Jack was the first to notice their commander standing up, without speaking a single word all three did the same and immediately walk behind Bradley, they knew what follows. 

\- “Fairy tales say of valiant knights that defeat beasts such as yourself, but if we were to be realistic a man can’t win against a monster.”- said Bradly. 

So, what do you do when you stand in front of a monster? You call for something a lot worse”- said Bradly as he waves to the little girl, who walk to him still eating her hamburger, she was shorter than Danny and her eyes were empty. 

\- “In this world they are those born with power, some can see the undead while other can stand against them some others can see the future while others can see far into the present but when those brave heroes fall to hands of monsters, you have to call for your own monster and thankfully we have a domesticated one”- continue the man while he put his enormous hand on the girl’s head as she finally finishes her meal. 

Jack look at the young girl that stood next to his father, -“i hope your worth all the trouble, little bitch”- thought the emo boy as he heard Phantom threaten Bradley with ripping his heart out, long ago just like his teammate Tiberius, he too was a big fan of Phantom, this of course was before he grew wings and started a whole religion around himself, soon he came to dislike the new Phantom as expected his father had much do to with his new found hatred towards his former hero. 

Just outside the Nasty Burger a green energy curtain had fallen around capturing the ghost with the MIW beast, from the girls left arm she invoke an energy shield - “impossible, are you a Halfa?”- question Danny as he drown his anger and surprise, - “like I said freak some are born with power, she can control ecto-plasma energy. 

You’re not so special after all”- answer the commander in place of the girl, the fight had begun with a charge from the beast, Jack could swear it was like watching a wild animal lunging at her prey, the charge was so brutal Phantom was thrown through the brick wall and quickly pin by the beast. 

Jack could only feel jealousy for the younger child as she wields power he so much wanted, his only true ability lay in his ghost tracking abilities and underdeveloped ability to see invisible ghosts, none of it was battle worthy yet. 

From his place the young male MIW saw some strangely dress people armed with rifles, - “Sir, enemy reinforcements seem to have arrive”- said Jack as he pointed outside to the crusaders who came to aid Phantom however they could, “sent the standby team”- said Bradley as he kept watching the fight almost as it were a sports match. 

\- “Guess humans are no match for monster after all...”- thought Jack as he saw Phantom took the upper hand in this combat while he calls a nearby team to take out the crusaders, all four MIW observe how the battle had been moved to the parking lot while their men fought against the crusaders, neither the cultist or Phantom had given signs of been close to defeat even after fifteen terrifying minutes of combat, 

\- “This is getting out of hand, she’s already at her limit. Dammit, where in the fuck are you Sam?”- thought in despair Sarah as she began to sweat cold while staring at the battle before her, despite her stoic and unchanging face deep down she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. - “goddamn it, at this rate she’s gonna lose. 

We’re gonna have to speed things up, start phase two”-order Bradly as he was disappointed not only in his own monster but also in his men who couldn’t beat a simple group of street thugs, Sarah immediately took hold of her radio and relay the orders. Mere seconds later had pass when the first mortars shell hit their target. 

\- “My god, please let this be over before he’s call to battle, please”- beg the MIW woman in her mind as her commander order them to head back to their base.

\- “The so-called meeting should be taking place right now”- said Sam as she put on her heavy metal boot. 

\- “I wonder what mom and dad would think if they saw me like this... they probably drag me back home”- continue the girl in thoughts as she slightly regrets coming here, she looks at her watch to see it was 01:42 pm. 

\- “I’m not a big fan of masks but I guess it’s necessary”- said the woman out loud as she finish putting her armor and metal mask along a tactical helmet. 

Her gear consisted of an armor, an amt hardballer handgun in caliber 45, her G36 rifle with red dot sight and all its accessories, a utility belt fill with ammo and grenades of different types, a long combat knife, even she was surprise at how easy it was for her to get military grade equipment, finally she tops her battle gear with a classic metal knuckles glove and a heavy-duty police stun rod. 

Without warning the building began to violently shake even in the second-floor basement where Sam had hidden she could hear the explosions - “it finally started. If what Sarah said is true, the MIW will attack with infantry at the main door after the artillery volley, if that fails they’ll send a second force in the back entry while maintaining constant fire to the buildings front. It’s too simple and stupid, to send troops into an open field to attack a well-fortified enemy, no wonder Sarah was so worried. 

Well girl I am very sorry but I got my own problems, I can’t concern myself with yours”- said the raven hair girl as she selfishly justified her actions and her reason to be here while she heard the second volley yet this were less in number. 

Sam knew Jazz had started her counterattack even if she dislike the idea she was well award the Jazz was no fool and that soon she would be able to organized a good defense, as the once goth girl recall the cultist were well armed and even had soldier-like people, Sam knew this fairly well since her comrade Sherry was butcher by them. Eventually the explosions cease. 

\- “It’s the infantry turn now. How amusing, to think that despite having real monster eating people and terrorizing cities humans still choose to fight each other. Well I suppose that the wolf of man will always be man”- monologue the girl as she steps outside her room while she places a pair of night vision goggles on her mask despite it been daytime for this place since its very foundation had never once seen the light of day.

The strange sensation of having to stand against her former allies was started to overwhelm the raven hair girl as she gazes on the far end of the hallway, the blast door was quickly being cut by a blow torch normally it would take hours yet this door though it’s made of iron, it already had nearly a hundred years of rusk and the welding back then wasn’t as good as today by just cutting the hinges was enough to open it. 

From the door hallway Sam could hear a female voice barking out orders followed by heavy footsteps, - “am I really going to do this, kill humans.”- thought the girl as she recall her killings at the Phantom Church.

\- “I’m no worse than Phantom, Jasmine or anyone in the MIW. Humans kill each other sometimes just for the fun of it, but I have a reason to do it, I’m very sorry my former comrades.”- whisper Sam as she rolls a couple of canister grenades. 

Sam witness how her bombs roll to the feet of the MIW leading the attack, the woman stops upon seeing the objects perhaps had thought them to be simple can, only a second later she and her men were blown to smithereens.

-“Show time”- said Sam as she immediately engulf the troopers with her gunfire. 

she could her one yell out, “the cultists are here, return fire”, the girl quickly engages against the foes that stood within the dust cloud her grenades had made, after a brief moment of fighting the black armor girl move around the offices, she knew that to stay in a single spot would have her killed, it was a necessity to move and to keep her enemies guessing her location. 

As Sam reach a corner she could hear an enemy squad lead around the corner, - “it’s just one guy. Surround him and kill him, it easy”- order the man failing to notice the black figure standing behind him, in a quick move she took hold of the man and gun blaze the rest of the squad. Before the officer could react, the black armor broke his neck.

Sam ran to a new position as she ready herself for the next attack when all the light in the rooms and hallways were turn on, realizing the crusaders were already on their way Sam had to think fast for the MIW were spreading into the hallways having taken advantage of the lights, as fast as she could Sam gun down another small group of MIWs.

\- “Sir, we’re getting a report from the infiltration teams. Captain Anna has been killed in action and our troops have encounter heavy resistance, there seem to be a new enemy type. Description say he’s wearing some sort of black armor with green strips, very skilled”- said Jessica to her commanding officers.

\- “... New enemy?... black armor?... highly skilled?... you damn bitch, you betrayed me. How could I be so stupid”- thought Sarah while keeping her stoic face as she came to realize she should have turn Sam in and if she spoke now she would be deem a traitor for giving vital information to an enemy, Sarah foolishly gave Sam the battle plans. 

\- “Was Sam a spy for Phantom, was i played? Is this the reason they fighting so well?” continue the brown hair woman in terror as she overheard how Phantom was already finishing off the second mortar site.

After many freighting minutes of combat Sam was been overwhelm by enemy gunfire, even though the crusaders were brave they were too weak and poorly skill to keep a decent for they had been force back to the first basement, leaving many allies dead on the floor, Sam on the other hand had taken refuge in a nearby locker upon the first given chance.

\- “Ok... this is me been stupid”- thought Sam as she notices just how ridicules her hiding spot was. 

On the outside the battle ensue mercilessly, the crusaders valiantly fend off the Men in White, while Jazz planned more defensive strategies along her officers, Phantom on his side had finally destroyed the last mortar site but met with a heavy offensive from MIW anti-ghost tanks. Sarah was breathing hard as she glues her eyes to the screen on her desk.

\- “Good, this is good. Now that Jerry took command, things are going quite smooth. We have full control of the basement; the tanks are giving that winged freak a run for his money and that unknown enemy seems to have die”- Thought Sarah a little too joyful as she came to accept that reinforcement and her beloved boyfriend won’t be send to battle.

Even without the mortars the tank was kicking Phantom around the streets, soon the reinforcements arrive, half of them left in direction to Ravenhill while the rest supported the attack against Phantom. 

\- “Finally, it’s over”- thought in relief the brown hair officer as she kept her eyes on the screens that show in glorious high definition the beating Phantom was getting, - “just a little more and it’s over”- continue the woman as she made mental plans for the victory party.

She and her boyfriend would have a nice romantic candle light dinner, would dance some waltz and finally would have a nice love making session at her home, of course she felt bad for those that fell in battle but no war is won without casualties. 

After enduring a horrifying beating Phantom was on his knees to everyone delights, even Sub commander Jeremiah was pleased with this result. Yet even in this dire situation Phantom stood up still receiving multiple shots making Sarah along the rest of the MIW staff freeze in their spots as they lay their eyes on the angel thing that stood defiantly in front of tanks and soldiers, with a deep breath he gave out an ear-piercing scream so loud the staff had no other option but to turn off the audio.

“No, no, no, no, this is wrong it can’t be like this, he’s the bad guy, you’re supposed to die!!!” mentally yell the brown hair woman while her colleagues saw in terror these angels mightiest attack, all present watch how his hellish scream crack the armors of the White soldiers, the tanks stop dead on their tracks. 

The vibration this scream made were so powerful that men were glue to the floor unable to take a single step away from this walking hell, the old buildings shake and broke, even in their faraway base the MIW could feel the deafening scream, after little less than twenty seconds both Danny and the MIW staff in their base could now see the result of this inhumane attack, the brave soldiers of the Men in White had been turn into no more than a mere puddle of bloody goo, the fearsome tanks were a smoking mess with its crew in the same disgusting mess as the ones outside, in full horror and shock beyond her mind the young brown hair officer look at the scene in her screen.

\- “In the name of all that is holy, what just happened!!!! Yell more than question officer Sarah as she relentlessly kept begging for an answer, nonetheless her peers had no answer for they were just as shock and horrified as her. 

The woman looks around, the so called harden officers wouldn’t dare to look at the screen, some others were vomiting, her female colleague Jessica was in a state of shock for she seems to be paralyzed, some officer who actually had his back to screens ask the blonde woman if there were any survivors in the tanks, Sarah force herself out of her shock as she hope and thought. 

\- “Maybe the anti-ghost shield kept someone alive”- as she turns over to her radio consoles, the blonde calls out through her device to every tank, her hopes soon ran out as she said - “sorry sir, no answer from any tank.”-

As all became silent their fearless commander finally made an entrance, - “I suppose Phantom isn’t defeated. Perhaps it was too much for you Jerry”- said Bradley as he took his seat while Jeremiah argue with the man, 

\- “What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is he some sort of monster? Son of a bitch doesn’t even care for how much has been lost already”- thought Sarah as she whips her mouth clean and retook her place in front of the screen.

All present soon did the same, - “it’s a shame it really is, but their sacrifice won’t be in vain. Jack it’s your turn, don’t disappoint me now”- order commander Bradley, Jessica turn over to Sarah. 

\- “My god, he’s actually sending his own son against that walking hell”- told the woman to her partner who was almost hyperventilating as she kept hearing the senseless orders her leader was barking, 

\- “The plan remains unchanged? Keep attacking? We’re over our heads, this isn’t some common ghost we can bully into submission, we already lost...”- kept saying the woman to her herself as she and all in the command center saw the arrival of the most advance war machine ever conceive by man, the GH-101, a huge battle robot though never actually battle tested its mere presence was breathtaking.

The MIW soldiers at the basement were suddenly shock upon hearing the inhumane scream, - “you think that’s Phantom been killed?”- said a new commanding officer to his men as he hope that to be true.

\- “I don’t know command hasn’t said anything yet”- reply another in sheer hope this operation was now over. 

\- “Now or never”- thought Sam as she carefully steps out of her clumsy hideout, in a flash she took hold of the captain quickly placing her knife to his neck and her hardballer to his temple she drags the man as hard as she could. 

\- “Why did I get myself into this mess. Should have stay at home”- thought the woman as she regrets coming to this fight when she could be at home enjoying her mother fine cuisine instead of been surrounded by blood thirsty MIWs. 

\- “Listen kid, let me go and I swear we’ll go easy on you”- heard Sam as the man try to negotiate for his life. 

\- “Is he serious? I can whack him at any moment. Best to go upstairs, the cultist hasn’t made me yet, maybe I can blend in”- thought the girl as she kept dragging the man up the stairs, seeing her enemies a little too close for comfort. 

\- “Put down your guns now!!!!”- yell out Sam as she put in distance, the mask made her voice sound a little deeper than normal, perhaps a little more masculine, her hostage orders his men the same. 

\- “At least he has some common sense”- thought the girl as she saw some white soldiers coming down the stair. 

\- “I said drop those damn things!!”- order Sam as she shot the closest one in the head.

\- “Damn this is horrible, I’m freaking out”-. thought the girl as she drags the officer way from the dead man and up the stairs fearing losing more control of the situation.

Losing her initial courage, Sam saw the MIW coming closer almost as if they didn’t care for their officer, as the raven hair girl made it to the top of the stairs she saw her opponents dangerously close, - “stand back motherfuckers, drop that shit!!!!!”- yell out Sam as she step into the first basement still screaming profanities. 

It was something Sam wasn’t quite used to despite her time within the Men in White. Sam stare straight to the man in front of her even through his mask the girl could feel his blood starved eyes piercing trough her like a hot knife. 

\- “Fuck it, they’re out, shoot”- said the sergeant, forcing Sam to toss her prey as she ran to an improvise barricade just a few meters away, the unfortunate officer only serves as a human shield for brief seconds. The girl hit the ground while the defending crusaders open fire, soon the girl roll over to her back, she was staring down a gun barrel. 

\- “Who the hell are you”- question a man wearing a white hood as he aims his rifle.

\- “Down boy, I’m on your side”- reply the girl as she looks at Phantoms soldiers, it was the very first time she actually saw them, the white hooded cape, and white tactical vest didn’t very useful for battle as it stood out. 

\- “I got a plan, think you can trust me?”- question Sam as she looks to the other caped figures, most had shields, rifles and machine guns, 

\- “Talk”- reply the crusader while the woman next to him kept her gun unto Sam head. 

\- “Listen, you need to move fast, believe it or not you had it easy till now, these soldiers may be wearing a bulky armor but that thing is made to withstand ghost attacks but if you hit it with bullets it’s no different from a piece of cloth. I’m sure you and them already realize that. 

They’ll be sending heavy troops soon, those shield and machine guns use them, do a sweep attack.”- explain Sam as the man in charge look at the girl next to him who seem to be his adviser as he expected an answer of some sort.

\- “I don’t like this, if he’s lying we’ll be slaughter down there”- said the girl as she shot down an enforcer who foolishly walk up the stairs without trying to cover. 

\- “What’s your plan?”- continue the man even with the disapproving glare of his unofficial adviser.

The black hunter handed over some of her flash bang grenades to this caped officer, he in turn gave some to his fighters while she explains her strategy, - “once these guys are dead, we’ll throw the grenades. Remember be quick”, continue the girl as she notices the uneasiness in those around her, of course they wouldn’t trust her blindly. 

\- “Mind if lead?”- question Sam. 

\- “Hey, you betray us and I’ll kill you myself. Got it?”- said the girl who previously had her gun to Sam head, the raven hair just nodded in agreement. As quickly as they could the wannabe warriors toss the explosives as Sam shot down the MIW at the stair top while she charges, the grenades made their bang.

\- “Here goes nothing”- thought the black armor girl as she jumps down the stairs.

\- “Long live Phantom!!!”- was the war cry of the white caped crusaders as they too follow their new combatant, Sam quickly murder the blinded men in front while the squad leader made a shield wall to fight off the rest of the MIW, even if she was in the front she could still feel the piercing eyes of the strange female sub-officer, Sam knew that if she got out of her sight the girl would order her execution and stop the whole push in fear of an ambush. 

Nonetheless someone else step ahead, - “these damn noobs ain’t nothing”- yell out a crusader as he open fire to a small group of white soldiers, behind the shield wall his leader order him to regroup, 

\- “Kid must have some sort of combat high”- guess Sam as she watches him carelessly fight. The Men in White were quickly losing their ground to this wannabe soldiers.

\- “This is a joke, it’s gotta be. How can we be losing”- said an MIW as he orders for more reinforcements, while retreating to the improvise infirmary. 

\- “Everybody follows the hunters example, clear the rooms with grenades, don’t just walk in!”- yell out a crusader. The Men in white were rapidly been push back soon the crusaders were at the entry that lead to the ancient ghost portal.

\- “I don't care how you do it but don’t let them in!!”- yell out the next in command as he tried to come up with some sort of counterattack.

\- “They barricaded themselves at the laboratory entrance”- said a crusader to both his captain and the black mercenary as she continues with - “your orders?”-

The caped soldiers had run out of explosives, their machine-guns were almost empty, most of their rifles had only one clip, the captain look at the made-up barricade which consisted of simple metal bed frames and random objects they could get their hands on. 

\- “It’s a straight line, let’s use the shields to get in”- order the man as his men follow. 

\- “What the hell are they doing?!” question an MIW as he saw the bizarre attempt to take back the lab, a shield line formation.

Such attack would have been fearsome in medieval times but even though it may look silly now it was working quite so well for the men and women that call themselves crusaders, yet unlike in the years of metal knights that swung swords these warriors use their rifles to gun down enemies from behind the safety of their shields. 

\- “Aim for the legs!!”- order the white armor captain as his opponents got dangerously close, very few fell to this desperate attempt to held them back. 

With the yell of “make them prey or make them pay” follow by a strong push the soldiers of Ravenhill broke the barricade, their phalanx formation shatter as they rush in taking whatever cover they could get in order to keep fighting, Sam on the other hand ran straight to the highest-ranking officer, hitting him hard with her rifle stock. The basement fight was finally over, the Men in White had no more option but to surrender. 

\- “Guns down, now!!!”- scream many crusaders as they took prisoners, the fighters on the backyard were able to keep pushing away the MIW forces as they no longer had entry to the mental institute. 

\- “Anastasia, inform Chief Carlos of our success”- order the man as he turn to another crusader. 

\- “make sure no enemy comes down those stairs. You, chain these guys at once and you gather all weapons and ammo”- continue the man giving out orders as he finally settle down.

\- “Commander we lost the second basement and the backyard. Our troops are retreating to the rally point and are currently awaiting orders”- said Jessica to her commander. 

Sarah on her side was an actual shivering mess, her eyes were glue to the screen that display the battle between Phantom and the robot, that had now been drag to Ravenhill courtyard by some miracle Jack had crush Danny into one of the white tanks. 

\- “Please win. You can do it. Kill that freak”- beg the brown hair MIW officer as she did her best to keep her stoic and emotionless face.

Her prayers had been heard as Jack seem to have taken the advantage each punch got them a step closer to victory, before long Jazz ram the machine in the side making Sarah shiver at the sight of both “angels” battling against Jack as desperate as they could.

Sam look around the laboratory, the walls were painted with fresh blood, the dead and dying lay next to each other, the painful moans echo through the halls yet none of it seem out of place, the raven hair girl saw how the crusaders pile the bodies of MIW as if they were simple garbage bags while on the other hand treated their own with the highest of respects even if the white armor men beg for help these were ignore. 

The squad leader couldn’t just ignore these pleas yet no one wanted to help the wounded MIW, - “Sir, the backyard teams have confirmed the enemy retreating but we’re still under heavy attack from the from courtyard, the MIW still has much infantry and even brought some tanks”- Anastasia said as she relays the report given to her. 

\- “Tanks?” question her captain, as she follows with “yes, tanks. We also have an unconfirmed report of some sort of robot”. upon hearing the word “robot” Sam turn to where this people we talking as she questions about the machine.

\- “That’s all I know; the guys upstairs are freaking out”- continue Anastasia as her leader ready his men to rejoin the fighting in the floors above.

After breathtaking minutes Jack did the impossible, he captures both angels in a bone crushing grip, all in the command cheer at this victory sign that tangle in front of them even the commander had a smirk drawn on his mouth, before Jeremiah could order his nearby men to take the creatures into custody something just as impossible as their capture happened. 

\- “Ahhhh!!!!!!”- scream the pilot in horror as the machine was stab in its arm by an energy sword made by Jazz. Jack scream and beg for help, Sarah didn’t know how or better yet what she could do to help the young soldier none of the MIW did, Jerry order all combat able teams nearby to provide as much help as they could. 

-"Doctor the GH-101 has a direct link with Jack brain, right?”- question the man as his doctor explain how the machine work, Jerry and all who heard were beyond shock.

\- “Whatever happens to the robot the pilot will feel it as it happened to him. Dear lord!”- thought Sarah as she looks at the shock expression in everyone's face, how can a man be so cruel to his own flesh and blood, to his own kin, thought in unison the Men in White as they removed they judging gaze away from their brave leader.

\- “The guys upstairs are calling in for help, take all weapons and ammo that you can”- order the crusader that lead the victorious attack, as he instructed some of his men to stand guard for the capture enemies, soon Sam found herself following this strange cape wearing people. 

\- “This is wrong, I shouldn’t be doing this”- thought the girl as she reach the ground floor through a door on the back side of the building, surprisingly it was hidden behind a bookshelf in the daycare room. Sam and probably all who work or even resided at Ravenhill must be happy no children were taken there today, just the day before up until late in the evening the place was fill with the laughter of children and the chattering of their mothers, now the toys and educational poster made it a very eerie and scary sight. 

The room in question was pack with wounded and dead crusaders that were brought in an effort to save their lives, the blood tainted stuff toys made a creepy companionship to those who suffer in the name of Phantom.

As Sam and the crusaders walk to their destination the gunfire could still be heard along the screams of men and women, upon arriving to a lounge area she could swear this was a scene from any number of war movies she had enjoy with her parents yet there was no dramatic music or heroic cut scenes not even famous actors with lead rolls just the average Joe and Jane screaming in anger or pain while shooting at whatever “enemy” they could get their eyes on, far from the movies and books this was inglorious, it was a disgusting sight but one thing movies never portrait was the stench of blood and of vomit, even the unspoiled insides of people had a peculiar smell. 

\- “This is disgusting”- said Sam out loud as she reached the foyer, the scenario had not change rather it was worse, unlike the back entry, the front was an utter mess. 

The main door had been blown to pieces, some crusaders were in equal state as the door, the woman remain in her spot as she saw the valiant efforts to end the battle with a crusader victory, she could even swear she could the see the bullets fly by in front of her, the black mercenary’s companions did not notice the moment she separated from them as they hastily ran up to their chief to rearmed the fighters, walking slowly Sam made her way to the shatter main entry.

There they were the legendary Phantom, his majestic guardian and the mechanical monster of MIW fighting in despair just aside a wreck tank, - “not so majestic are you now Jazziness”- thought out loud the raven hair has she rise her rifle towards Jazz placing her in the iron sights while Phantom desperately tried to protect her from the ongoing energy ray of the metal beast, some crusaders look at her as they question who she was aiming at. Sam moved her head in denial as she put her rifle on the ground. 

\- “Take care of it for me”- ask the black masked hunter as she dash to the outside were the monsters were fighting, she quickly took out her hardballer to shoot down some poor souls that dare stand in her way as she ran up the ruin tank, in a mouth opening display of athletics she leap over the robot landing on its chest.

.  
Quickly swapping her gun for a powerful stun rod from her utility belt she thrust it into the beast damage arm, - “this gotta be my stupidest idea ever”- thought the girl as she overcharged the energy gun. 

\- “Here it comes”- continue Sam as she saw the ray gun explode, throwing her away like a rag doll, with a hard thud she hit the tank with her back soon to roll behind it. 

\- “Man, that hurt”- said Sam as she held to her head while lying on the ground, she could hear more fighting and screaming, it took her more will power than actual strength to get on her feet.

\- “Please have mercy, were only following orders”- Sam saw an MIW beg for his life to the angel creature, just behind Phantom the metal man rose up, weaken and without arms. 

\- “watch out!!!”- scream the girl at the top of her lungs yet her warning came in a little too late for the machine charge against Phantom. The metal man ram Danny with all its might, having the ghost boy stop the charge with his gloved hands yet despite both been on their last breath, they still charge at each other with all their might. 

\- “Ok, let’s do this”- said Sam as she carefully made her way to Jazz.

The black mercenary was still fairly far from the web-trapped girl, as she got close Sam could feel random bullets hitting her beaten up armor, though the MIW was still quite so far and in disarray some still chose to fought however they could. The black masked warrior took a quick look over to Danny who was still in a stalemate with the metal monstrosity as she pulls out a very popular Fenton brand energy blade. 

\- “Got ya girl”- said Sam as she cut her loose.

\- “I’ll get her inside”- yell out the girl to Phantom as she drags Jazz back to the safety her crusaders provide. 

Upon seeing the caped warriors, she wonders, - “do they have some sort medieval fetish?”- for these men made their way to them in a “turtle” formation, as they rush back inside the sound of helicopters made everyone's heart shiver in fear even Jazz in her semi-conscious state.

\- “I can’t go back a loser, not again”- said Jack as he crashes Phantom into the manor, quickly pushing the creature to the farthest room, almost as a comedy his clumsy feet trip with a piece of furniture, Phantom took this chance to became intangible having the beast roll above him without harm, with its back laying on the floor Jack tried to rise his machine one more time, sadly for him the robot refuses him. 

\- “No energy left” said the young pilot as he stares to the energy meter realizing his communication systems were also gone, the sound of gunfire died out soon to be replace with the whirling sounds of helicopters, 

\- “I wonder if they’re ours?” question the boy as the angel climb up his metal beast.

\- “You really are so pretty”- continue the boy as the ghost rip open his dome helmet, the one that had protected him for so long.

Just above on the third floor Sam and the crusaders had finally taken Jazz to safety, the chief of security assured her Lady that all was find as she had question for the choppers overflying her house, the man explain that the helicopters were from Vlad industries as their medical personal check on the ghost girl. Sam was beyond tired, her legs and arms felt too heavy, she was lightheaded, 

\- “Five months without working out can really put a strain on you, this damn armor weights a ton”- thought the girl as she drowns the idea of taking it off, slowly passing her hand on her chest she could fell the cracks and some bullet mark.

\- “Thank you for holding on for so long”- mentally thank her armor almost as if it were a person, she notices the security chief walk up to her.

\- “You got some moves kid. Glad you’re on our side”- said the man as he handshake with her. 

The raven hair woman nod in agreement, soon she turn to observe this floor, it was where most of Phantoms men took their stance, many laid deaths on the floor or on the window frames, some other cry their fallen friends, Sam look straight to were Jazz was sitting while gently caressing her belly where the fruit of Phantom rest, some sort of female doctor assured Jazz no harm come to the baby but she insisted on having her fully check. 

\- “Can I really do this, I can’t back out now not after all this hell. I knew what i was getting into when i came here”- thought Sam failing to see Danny walk into the room yet the cheers and clapping help her notice him.

\- “My lord Phantom the day is our and this is one of the many heroes that were born today”- said with pride the chief of security as he pointed to Sam, who in turn sweat cold as she stood dangerously close to Phantom.

\- “Prey tell the name of he who I owe the wellbeing of my dear wife and who my friends see as a hero”- continue Danny as he came closer to the masked warrior. 

\- “Oh no, I can’t do after all!!!”- mentally yell the girl as she lost all strength in her legs forcing her to kneel before the angel, truly not an uncommon sight if one were to think about it, the young woman's mind was going blank for she had no idea of how to get out of this situation.

\- “My great lord Phantom, i am unworthy of a name. I only came here to help however I could, but if you must know my lord, please call me hunter as the many great warriors here have come to call me”- said Sam as she glues her eyes to the floor in hopes it would be enough for her to leave, despite the cheering and ongoing celebration, the former goth girl heard footsteps over sounding everything around, 

\- “I see. But I prefer to call you by your old name... Sam”- the raven hair girl felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach, whatever little strength she had left her in haste as she blankly stare into Jazz demonic eyes while she remove her steel mask, Phantom could barely keep a straight face as he too saw the girl. 

The men and women yell in victory while some others gently carry their wounded to the helicopters in hopes they would survive their fetal wounds, people in strange black suits gave orders and help however they could despite their unchanging faces.

\- “My lord is something wrong?”- question the man yet before Phantom could answer.

\- “No, she is a longtime friend”- reply Jazz in place of her brother as she questions if there was a room they could use. 

\- “Yes, milady, the library down the hall seems to have been left almost intact”- continue the man as he saw them left towards it, Sam drag her feet as she treads next to Jazz while Phantom did so in front of the girls, the walk was in silence even when there was ongoing cheering in the entire building. 

Phantom couldn’t avoid looking at the fallen crusaders, many rooms were stain in blood and bullet holes, walls had actually fallen down, it reminded him of pictures he saw of war zones online, how he wish to go there and fight the tyrants that brought so much misery yet he had to keep it as a mere heroic fantasy as he was more than sure his congregation would follow him and result such as these would take place many more times.

The walk to the library should be fairly quick but for some reason it seems to take an eternity, each step was torturous as they couldn’t avoid stepping in puddles of blood, while some cheer other cry in misery for their loss ones. 

The room in question though big it was fairly simple, some bookshelves were push against the walls and a couple of tables in the middle, next to the window was a pair of sofas with a coffee table and a water cooler to the far side yet the bullets marks and shatter windows were a recent decoration. 

\- “Please take a seat Sam”- instructed Jazz while Danny got a few glasses fill with water, the goth girl took a seat at the sofa where Jazz had pointed to. 

\- “What a day huh Sam?”- said Jazz as she sat next to her rival, it was quite uncomfortable for both girls as it was an eerie sight for Phantom.

\- “So, what brings you here?”- continue the half ghost girl with an intimidating glare. 

There was no point in lying or running, Sam still had to fulfill the reason she embarks in this whole hellish ordeal, unable to lift her face, the girl limited herself to play with her fingers for a brief moment.

\- “I came to make... peace with you”- said Sam almost as a whisper while she felt ants within her arms and a strange hollow in her stomach even at the low volume of her voice this was something that caught Jazz off guard as she expected an attack or to the least some insults, Danny heard this as well while he handed the girl a glass with water, 

\- “Can we believe in what you say?”- continue the male Halfa staring down at the girl. 

Sam nodded in agreement she look at him with tired eyes while she gently smile as she force her eyes away from the man she had long for. Jazz was still doubtful of this sudden change after all she came back five years after their last fight even more obsess and blood thirsty, 

\- “Tell me what was that mind game you use against me?”- question Sam before Jazz could interrogate the woman. 

\- “what mind game?”- question back the female Halfa as she came to realize what she meant.

\- “Oh, that trick I did to you. Well, I simply call it a nightmare, it’s a simple illusion where I pull out what can hurt you the most and use it against you”- answer the silver hair girl with a creepy smile one that even Phantom found as scary yet she did keep quiet about the fact that she must know her target fairly well in order to use it. 

\- “Simple?”- thought the girl while she recalls the horrendous events that took place in this madhouse. 

Not wanting to inquire more on this particular subject Sam continue - “listen i know i did horrible things to you and your... let’s call it people.”- said Sam as she took a deep breath with her eyes glue to the floor. 

\- “I...I...I...”- Sam found it so hard to do but she must speak her heart out no matter what, no matter the consequences if she back out now she would never be able to live with herself and all she had done today would be meaningless.

\- “I... I hate you so much Jazz. There is no denying that.”- said the girl as she lifts her fury fill eyes to the silver hair girl who wasn’t surprise at all with this so expected answer. 

\- “But I am so very sorry for all the evil I have done to you two. 

I know no matter what, I can’t earn your forgiveness even if I were to rip my own guts out here”- continue the raven hair girl as she lowers her head to Jazz, it was a sight neither of the “angels” were expecting, Jazz couldn’t even imagine something like this was even possible not even in a million years. Tears roll down the former MIW eyes all the way to her chin as she finally accepted her defeat.

\- “Chin up girl, it unsightly for the brave to weep like this”- said Jazz as she lifted the girls chin with her fingers tips, both look at each other, Sam eyes were red and swollen while Jazz were still that strange mix of black and red which still held some semblance of human emotion. 

Phantom stare at the girls feeling like the third wheel in this emotional set even though he was the whole cause of their personal war, unknowing what to do or say he let the girls vent all frustration they had for each other. 

\- “Upon hearing of this attack, I felt I had no option but to come help you, how else could I atone for my sins”- continue the girl has she did her best to hold the ever-growing emptiness in her belly, Jazz as well as Danny could feel the sincerity in her words, the door opens slightly after a brief knocking. 

\- “Lord Phantom forgive my rudeness but the media wishes to speak with you”- said a crusader as he sheepishly stood behind the door. 

The ghost boy thanks the man and told him - “I’ll be there in a short while.”-

Phantom notice the girls no longer had a blood thirst for each other, it quells his heart to see his best friend and “girlfriend” were finally getting along even if Sam had just spoke her hatred for Jasmine, he wonder if things had been slightly different in the beginning would all this mess be avoided. 

\- “Listen Sam for what you have done to me in particular I forgive you, but I can’t give you any forgiveness for what you have done to Danny and the harm you may have brought to others, that you will have to earn from them”- continue Jazz. 

Sam understood they knew little to nothing about her attack at their church the same night she raided this place, it embarrasses her to have the selfish thoughts of actually walking away with the murder of innocents. Phantom ask if he could leave them alone for a brief moment as he had to speak with the news media.

\- “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re working things out already”- spoke Jazz with kindest in her voice as Sam drank her water in a single gulp.

The moment the only male step out Jazz turn her head to the raven hair woman, - “if you dare try to do anything to seduce him I’ll rip your scalp off, this of course is fair warning”- demanded Jazz as she stare with the eyes of a madman, though it had very little effect on Sam who only look back still sipping on the glass unsure if she was serious or was trying to humor down the whole situation.

\- “Point taken. Just out of curiosity, you’re not interested in a three-way deal? - continue Sam as she bet on the humor attempt needless to say she was given the most obvious answer. 

\- “Of course, not”- reply the female angel with a half-smile. 

Danny walk into the hallways next to his chief of security who had been waiting just outside the library, without any say whatsoever the angel step into an empty room soon to collapsed on his knees shaking uncontrollably, hyperventilating, the man ran up to his angel.

\- “My lord what’s wrong?” question the chief very agitated as this was the very first time he saw the sacred creature in such a pitiful state. Phantom pleaded to man to close the door, an order the he quickly follow.

\- “I’m sorry, couldn’t hold it anymore.”- said the Halfa as he sobs like a newborn for many minutes, was it the pain wonder the man as he put a hand on his shoulder. 

\- “This is supposed to a be church, a place of peace. Look into what I made it into”- continue Phantom as he dries his tears, the man realizes this creature may be an angel but he had the heart of a human, for he felt like a worm for having spill blood and force others to do the same in his mere name, before the man could speak. 

\- “Because of me so many have died today, so many fathers, sons, mothers and daughters won’t come back to their love ones.”- said Phantom in a cracking voice as he stood up having regain some of his strength. 

\- “My lord, all these people knew what it meant to dress the mantle”- continue the man trying his very best to comfort his brave leader.

Phantom look at him, - “it would be easier if the MIW were made of evil men yet they all believe that what they were doing was the right thing, each and every one of them thought I was a monster of some sort, rather than reasoning with them i just killed them without a moment pause just like the monster they say I am”- continue the Halfa as the man sat down on an old chair.

\- “It’s true some say you are a false messiah, others say you are no more than a child with strange powers but for others, myself included you are the embodiment hope”- reply the man as he looks with kindness. 

\- “What do you mean?”- continue the Halfa having finally calm down. 

\- “If you don’t mind I’ll tell a little bit of my life. I used to be a drunk and a scoundrel, I wasn’t a good man not even in my teens, left my house at fifteen never to come back, I was a fool so it was natural I ended up in a prison cell for burglary, soon after things got slightly better after meeting with a lovely lady”- said the man with nostalgia in his voice as if he spoke of long lost past. 

\- “Please don’t tell me your lady pass away Carlos, my heart won’t be able to take it”- continue the male Halfa as he wonders how horrible and mind breaking it would be if he ever lost Jazz, yet the man laughs as he continues. 

\- “No, she’s very much alive. And were happily married, perhaps you don’t remember this but it happened a few years ago”- continue Carlos with his story.

\- “I had much trouble finding a job, mostly because of my backgrounds. One-night I went to pick up my then girlfriend when trouble came about, a few local thugs corner us in an alley, I still remember it clearly one of them was missing some fingers from his right hand, their ringleader was some blonde guy”- said the man as Phantom began to recall such an event. 

\- “I swear I did my best but they were more so I got beaten up, turns out they didn’t want money... Bastards wanted my girl, this fat guy sat on top of me and all I could do was scream for help, we were very close to the street yet people chose to ignore us”- Carlos had stop for a brief moment as this was harder to say than he had intentionally expected. 

\- “Sick fucks started to ripped her clothes off, she’s quite the beauty. I for a moment thought I would be force to see her get rape and not be able to do anything about it. No one tried to help us, not even tried to call the police despite her screaming, I was never I religious man but even I prey for help.”- the man looks straight to Phantom as he said this.

\- “That night my prayers were answer, I still don’t know by what God but in all of his mercy, he had send not one but two angels to save us. You and Lady Jasmine fell from the sky, I swear I never seen someone turn so pale in such short time”- continue security chief Carlos with some laughs. 

Danny recall these events, they had answer to a ghost raid and were going back home when they heard the screaming from high above both saw the rape attempt taking place in the middle of town, it was already beyond midnight yet there was a fair amount of people walking around, Danny as well as Jazz were both enrage by the fact no one was helping. 

Phantom crash landed behind the fat guy who was holding down the boyfriend, the ghost boy actually bitched slap the fatso leaving the man unconscious on the floor, there was a muscular man dressing a sports jacket holding the woman down for his two friends. 

The ringleader was a blonde kid who got up pulling his pants up at the same time, he clearly was terrified, sport kid pulled out a gun unfortunately his arm met with Jazz wings, for she had chop it off in a clean slice, before the arm hit the ground Phantom charge against the second rapist, a creepy guy with long and dirty hair the punch was so hard the man flew ten meters away.

Before blondie could speak Jazz knock his light out along with many of his teeth with a simple punch. - “soon after you and Lady Jasmine took off. 

The police arrive and took them away, that day I became a believer not of God but of Angels”- continue the man as look with kindness to Phantom who had finally settle down from his brake down, it was the first time someone actually spoke to him about something so personal all else prefer to keep some distance for whatever reason they had. 

The ghost boy knew he was a public figure and was no stranger to those who hated him and Jazz, as well as to those who love and adore them yet this was one of the very few times he spoke without walls, 

\- “Thank you for sharing that, I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to speak of something so dark and personal”- said Danny with a meek voice as the man continue 

\- “Come now, those nagging reporters are waiting for you”- Danny couldn’t let the man leave not without him sharing something as well, it didn’t feel right.

\- “Carlos perhaps your already aware of this but Jasmine is my blood sister and the child within her is product of incest”- said Phantom while holding his breath, it was odd for him to expect some sort of approval from a simple human. 

\- “I had some suspicion, after all you two are very much alike. But all that matters, is that you love each other”- reply the chief as he opens the door and lead Phantom to the media.

Before the media Phantom spoke of the attack on Ravenhill, he tried his best not to point fingers to anyone in particular, he even pleaded for a peaceful outcome and called out for a truce with the MIW, - “No more blood and pain is required. Please stop-” said Danny as he continues. 

\- “If you don’t want me to get really angry”- though of course he said this in his mind.

An hour pass by as the girls remain in complete silence while Sam was been attended by the medical staff of Vlad industries, she had removed her chest armor and place it next to an end table near the window where she had also place her hardballer, the woman remain in her pink silk blouse, she took a book from one of the many shelf needless to say Jazz kept a close eye on these doctors while they treated her wounds, they had been handpick by Vlad even if she dislike the idea, the older Halfa could try the same as the MIW, perhaps she was just been paranoid. 

Not long after, the female Halfa fell asleep on the couch, the battle had tired her out and she was in desperate need of rest even if she didn’t know it, Sam watch how the doctors left the room as they quietly chatted among themselves. 

\- “Five months ago, I would have given anything for this moment”- said Sam in a soft tone as she put away the book while she looks closely to Jazz who slept peacefully though with some bandages around her head, it was just them in the room if the crusaders knew of the past these girls had they would have never let them alone for that matter they wouldn’t even let Sam get near their heavenly master. 

\- “This is hard to believe”- said Danny as he stealthy phase into the library through the floor making Sam turn around while questioning 

\- “What’s hard to believe?”- the raven hair woman didn’t seem to be impress by Phantom sudden entry. 

\- “It’s like seeing a snake watch over a bunny's dream”- continue Danny as he places his hand over his hips while looking at her with cold eyes. 

The woman looks straight at the boy, he had remove his armor and was left with a simpler outfit which consisted of a white shirt, black jeans and boots quite so proper for a teenager if you put aside his wings and snow-white hair, and of course many bandages on his head and arms. 

\- “Still angry at me? Can’t blame you though”- reply the woman as she rips her eyes off Danny and back to the sleeping maiden, soon she heard soft steps coming from the Halfa.

\- “kinda hard not to be”- continue the boy as he removes his sister's shoes and loosen the collar of her blouse, 

\- “She’s quite the beauty isn’t she.”- said Phantom.

Sam wasn’t amused by this last remark yet she couldn’t even begin to compete with her, - “listen Danny... I’m sorry for everything I have done so far. I guess I was beyond stupid. I know I was a horrible friend and an even worse human, that I should have been by your side no matter what rather than trying to kill the woman you love.”- said Sam as she locks eyes with Danny, the boy looks at her as she got on her knees.

\- “All I can say in my defense is that I was a blind slave to your love, forgive me my friend. I’m ready for whatever punishment you deem necessary”- continue Sam.

She tightly close her eyes and clench her teeth as hard as she could, to her shame she tremble not due to the cold air, yet in place of a beating she could feel a soft hand gently caressing her chin, the hand felt far too soft for a man even a young one, slowly she open her eyes only to see Danny still standing in his place, the young lady follow the gentle hand straight to Jazz who was still laying down on the couch, her demoniacal stare would have send anyone else to an early grave but it did made Sam have a cold shiver run up her spine. 

-“I think a punishment is uncalled for after all she did help us greatly today despite her many flaws”- said Jazz with a smile as she sat up. 

Sam wasn’t afraid of a been beaten to a pulp or to have her limbs ripped off if that would made her repay some of her heinous deeds but to be left off the hook so easily felt wrong, surely Jazz had given her pardon and Danny maybe dubious about the whole situation yet within time even he would grand her the same as his wife nonetheless to walk out without any type of punishment or penitence would leave her with a foul mouth taste.

\- “Is this mercy or is it pity?”- wonder the raven hair woman in silence as she looks to her once archenemy, even after today's events she didn’t feel like having Jazz standing up for her 

\- “How merciful of you, but I think a proper punishment is required”- continue Sam still on her knees as she observe the female Halfa walk in front of her in a slow pace, both girl look straight into each other’s eyes almost as if they gaze at their souls, once more Jazz smile with kindness and slap Sam face so hard the girl was thrown to the floor with a spin. 

\- “Perhaps that was a little too much”- thought Jazz as she came to realize that Sam was spitting blood. 

\- “That would suffice, don’t you agree sweetheart?”- question Danny while he wrap his elder sister with his large wing, Sam look at the lovebirds. 

\- “I guess my place with Danny was already taken long ago”- realize the girl as she got on her feet while wiping off the blood of her mouth. 

Without any more words all burst into laughter, after various minutes of this awkward laughing the sounds of music were heard, “what going on?”- ask Jazz as she turn to the window, 

\- “So, friends?”- continue Danny as she looks over to Sam while his wife walk over to the window. 

\- “That’s a little too much, after today neither you or Jazz will see me again”- reply the girl as she held her arm while shying her sight away, Danny was surprise to hear such statement but, in the end, it might be for the best mainly for Sam.

\- “So, you’re going on a self-discovery journey?”- question the female angel as she looks out the window leading to the garden where a party had started. 

\- “No, I’ll be at my parents’ house until I can settle myself and sort things out with the MIW, after all I’m a deserter... if they get wind of what I did today I’ll probably be hung for treason”- said Sam as lieutenant Sarah come to mind. 

\- “Her boyfriend is probably dead, she’ll come for revenge sooner or later... I’ll deal with her when she shows up”- continue Sam not wanting to voice her thoughts. 

Just outside the surviving crusaders were drinking, eating and dancing at the rhythm of electronic music, it was of course a lack of discipline and all matter of martial dogma they had been encouraging was just thrown out the window, nonetheless they were in dire need of relieve after such a traumatic evening, with the fires extinguish and all of the dead and wounded haven been taken to the hospitals, those who remain began celebrating the victory. 

\- “Sam care to explain if possible why the MIW attack us or better yet tell us everything you know of the Men in White”- question Jazz as she retook her seat at the sofa, Sam knew to a degree the reasons of the sudden attack thanks to Sarah and some of her personal interpretations, 

\- “Well this is what I know”- said the girl as sat in front of the angels while she began her monologue:

-“Many years ago the MIW went by the name of Guys in White back then as you know they were no more than a government money waste and a walking joke but when real ghosts appear things started change, they tried to stop the random attacks but fail beyond miserably as all seem lost the great and mighty Danny Phantom appear to save the day, it was because of you and growing power that the MIW started to receive huge amounts of money and support, the government even change their name to the Men in White. Soon after, they discover the Ghost Zone, the origin of all the specters but your parents and MIW weren’t the first to study this dark place, your house is testament to those who search for this ghostly place, needless to say the government order its destruction but that was impossible so they went with the next best things to... conquer it.”

\- “That wasn’t any easier from destroying it, after all the strongest human was no match for the weakest ghost even with the best of human technology. The ever-growing ghost raids were becoming quite the problem as well as the ghost boy who fought against them, the MIW didn’t know if you were helping or just didn’t like the competition. 

Phantom became their pet project after all you didn’t look like a ghost yet you had all of their powers and even more, after some time and researching your battlegrounds they came across with some of your blood, it came as a great and most welcome surprise to know it had human in it, thanks to you they knew it was possible to make a ghost-human hybrid. It didn’t take them long to start experimenting on making their own hybrids, one that would be completely under their control but every try resulted in a failure. 

-“God knows how many people were sacrifice in order make hybrids, they tried everything from injecting ghost blood into a human to actually trying to combine both bloods through DNA manipulations, at some point they even tried to impregnate a woman with ghost semen, don’t ask how they got it, I don’t wanna know, I don’t even know why they thought it would work, it’s obvious nothing did, so in the end making human-ghost hybrids was impossible, I guess for a moment they must have thought you were a different type of ghost.

\- “That’s when you come in Jazz, after Skulker’s attack, you became a hybrid just like Phantom while you Danny just like your nickname, you were a phantom no one knew anything about you but when you reveal yourself in front of the school and news media to save Jazz, the MIW finally had a real name and a way to track you down. 

I’m sure you at some point must have notice their hungry eyes observing your every move, so they try new ways of making hybrids they even use Skulker’s energy canon on innocent people hoping it would work just like it did with Jazz, but rather than making hybrids it only turn them into dust but in the best case it turn them into burn meat. Unfortunately, that didn’t discourage the MIW since they now had a source... your parents.

\- “At the time I didn’t know your parents were kidnapped, but it seems the Men in White tried to use your folks especially your mother as a breeding tool, turns out they were both infertile, i heard the head of research when nuts with rage upon finding out, so they went for the next best thing, the only two know hybrids, they hadn’t try it before because there was only one and very dangerous but when Jazz walk into the scene everything change. 

The task for capturing you was given to their most successful hunter a man named Jason Valentine, he used your parents as bait but we all know how that ended, afterwards the hunters son come to the base to enlisted yet he was only eleven years old so they just humor him with the initial medical examines, but they found his blood had a very small amount of ghost DNA smoothly mix, and so the task of finding naturally born hybrids began, by some miracle the MIW could find four more, in total two boys and three girls, they were called the Five Beasts”-.

-“The first one was Tiberius Valentine he was a dark skinned boy mighty strong he could cancel any type ghost powers by touch, the next one was Sherry Black she could see into any building from far away like watching through a camera, I heard she actually knock at the MIW base, the third one was Cynthia Appleton I called her Cindy, she used to be a fortune teller her predictions of the future were unbelievably accurate, the fourth beast was Jack Springwood, he had the weakest of all abilities he could only sense the ghost and when concentrated he could see through their invisibility, I never saw the fifth one but I heard she was powerful. 

They’re main task was to capture you, after years of training they were finally ready for the hunt but there was one major problem, they weren’t battle tested, that’s were I come in, despite having join the MIW for just three years my ghost hunting success rate was just as high as Captain Valentine therefore I was charge with giving them a trail run.

\- “We were giving a soft target... they perform excellently, so I got in over my head and actually brought them here to exterminate you Jazz, but in those five years we didn’t see each other you two changed so much in so many ways... you were so violent... so cruel... without a moment doubt you killed my team and my beasts, your Nightmare really affected me, it hit me a little too hard. 

I suppose it was only a matter of time before MIW found out about your pregnancy, you see they need the hybrids to ensure their place within the government, and only a handful just as strong as you Danny would be enough to take over the Ghost Zone but because of me they had to speed things up, without their beasts they basically lost an arm, in fear of losing more government support and seeing that the cult was been heavily armed they felt force to attack now in order to take the baby. 

I guess they expected Jazz to stay behind due to her pregnancy, that didn’t work too well and well I come here to help you guys out”- Sam had finally finish her story as both angels look at her in awe, so much blood was shed and so many gave their lives all for what, for government money, to conquer a place fill with nothing more than monsters, for someone to have a personal army of Halfas, thoughts like this besiege the young angels.

Evils such as these weren’t unheard of but to know they were so close to them and these “fighters for justice” were none the wiser gave them a bitter after taste, - “they just wanted our baby so they could have a Ghost Zone conqueror and to keep getting government funding, that’s all?”- said Danny in disbelief as Sam nodded in agreement.

\- “So, it wasn’t because they thought we were evil... but I heard many yells out, kill those hell spawns and such things...”- added Jazz while the raven hair turns to look at her. 

\- “It’s no secret that many hate you as much as those that loved you, the MIW saw this and use it to enlarge their lines by saying how evil you two are, that your trying to conquer the world, judging by the number of combatants here it works wonders”- concluded Sam as sudden knocking on the door was heard. 

Danny said - “come in”- letting their head of security and couple of crusaders walk in. 

\- “So sorry to interrupt, but the we were wondering if you would like to join the celebration and we also came to deliver this back”- said the man as a very young boy look at the angels in sheer admiration while he handed Sam her rifle.

\- “Thank you, we’ll join shortly, could you try to keep the alcohol under control and be sure to remove all weapons, we don’t want any accidents”- answer and order Phantom to Carlos who reply - “already on it sir,”-Jasmine look over to the kid and with a smile ask. 

\- “Who’s that?”- Carlos look over to the child.

\- “He’s one of our best snipers, he even helped out during the break-in a few months ago.”-

The man explains how this young crusader had killed two of the intruders, an MIW officer and a blonde female who didn’t wore a helmet but did wear the rest of the white armor, - “a blonde female? This frail little shit killed Cindy. Little son of a bitch”- thought Sam as she clenches to her rifle in anger. 

She barely knew the so-called beasts but they were just kids who had barely lived, and she brought them here to die, in the end it was her fault they had perish even if she wanted she couldn’t blame the sniper for anything. The men left shortly after to rejoin the party, leaving the angels and the huntress in silence. 

\- “It’s only five o'clock, to think hell broke loose just a few hours ago”- said Jazz looking towards the window in melancholy, 

\- “By the way you wouldn’t happened to know anything about the robot”- continue Danny. 

Sam look at them in silence soon she answers - “just some rumors, it’s called the Ghost Hunter series one hundred. As far I know it was far too dangerous for practical use due to its neural link or something like that, so the project was canceled, I suppose the commander revive the project.”- Danny was now certain that Bradley was a monster that needed to be deal with as soon as possible.

Sam look straight to Phantom once more, with deep sorrow and regret for her actions, - “I know I’m far from been even with you guys, but I help you as much as I could; fighting off the MIW”- said Sam as she pulled out a flash drive from her utility belt.

\- “I hope that with this we may at least be at peace. If all goes well we shall never see each other again, that will be my penitence for all the wrongs i have done to both of you”- continue Sam as she held back her tears. 

\- “What within this flash drive?”- question Phantom ignoring the watery eyes of Sam while she explains, - “it has all the information i could recover from the Men in White, where their main base is, who the commanders are and I even have a special file regarding Supreme Commander Bradley Springwood, he is the head of the MIW a fierce guy you shouldn’t take lightly.”-

Danny took hold of the drive as he continues - “I have met with this Bradley... he’s an interesting fellow,”- Sam remain quiet for some brief moments as she wonders how was it that they met, she looks over to Jazz. 

\- “Tell me Jazziness, how did you know it was me in the black armor?”- question the girl not really wanting to know the dreaded situation that brought Bradley to meet with Danny.

\- “Simple. It was because of your perfume, not many soldiers or hunters used Chanel.”- answer the female Halfa with some sarcasm,

\- “even under the sweat and putrid smells that had surrounded us, you could still smell my perfume”- said Sam in surprise as she curse the needlessly expensive gift her mother gave her.

With all said and done Sam stood up picking up her rifle quickly swinging it to her back, Danny and Jasmine also stood up, with a tight hug she bid farewell to Danny her first true love, soon after she handshake with Jazz “take care of him, ok”- said the once MIW captain as her adversary reply with a “sure thing”, before she walks out the door she turns around and blew a kiss to Danny even Jazz found it to be cute. With that Sam had walk away from their lives, to live her own.

The woman walk down the hallway, she saw many crusaders along the way some were drinking but were not drunk while others brag about their battle exploits to impress the ones that didn’t fight or had arrive with the reinforcements, earlier today this house was turn into battlefield the bullet holes and the knocked down walls were prove to it even the blood stain walls help dissipate any doubt, yet now it was fill with cheers and laughter, friends and lovers alike chatted and dance for the day was theirs even the black suits from Vlad Industries were partaking in the celebration despite them not fighting or belonging to this group. 

Upon arriving to the ground floor Sam saw the huge hole the tank blast had done to the main entry, the body parts were gone but the blood remain, almost as if she was in a museum the goth walk around observing the aftermath, she did stop for a moment as she came in front of the basement entry.

\- “I need to pick up my stuff”- said the girl to encourage herself as she began walking down.

Unlike the upper floors down here was in utter silence, only broken by the steps of crusaders who carefully pack up the corpses of both allies and foes, once she reaches the lounge area a strong smell of decomposing meat calls out to her almost like a scream. 

\- “So that’s the reason they manage to clean up so quickly”- said Sam to herself as she observes the many bodies of the MIW all pile up within the large office like room, needless to say only the bodies of crusaders were send to the morgue while the white armor soldiers were left to rot until someone from the government would come to reclaim them, or to at least have a way to dispose of them, it was cruel. 

\- “Can I help you with something?” question a crusader as she reaches the entry to the second basement.

\- “No, I just came to pick up something I left behind”- reply Sam somewhat disgusted by the indifference this man had over the rotting corpse of humans, the man couldn’t let her go farther so he offers himself to pick up whatever she had forgotten.

\- “I guess he doesn’t trust me, or perhaps he was order not let anyone in to avoid looting”- wonder the girl as she explain where she had place her two bags, soon the man was out of sight.

To her left there is a large amount of used up shields, the girl examined them while she waited for the self-proclaim crusader to came back with her belongings, these were all tainted with bullet holes and blood, many were broken on the corners while some others in the middle yet almost as if it were a joke they all had different rants written on them such as “try again!!”, “you can do better!!” while other shield had a more religious theme written on them such as “die heretic!!” or “godless dog!!”. It amused Sam to see such things written but her initial amusement fade faded out as she come to realize the obvious, most of the user were lying dead on some hospital slab or were celebrating their killing on the garden along other murders.

\- “Here you go girl” Suddenly said the crusader holding two large sport bags, Sam took hold of her bags as she thanks the man, with firm steps she walks away from this crusader who called out to her. 

\- “You’re that mercenary girl, aren’t you?”- question the man as he told her that everyone spoke highly of her, he even offers to get her a drink and invited her out, for a moment she stops as she turns to him. 

\- “You’re wrong, I’m no one. You should tell your master to clean his sewers”- reply Sam to the man who wore his cape uniform with impeccable cleanliness.

With quick steps she walks up to the first floor and to the main door where many eyes were watching her every step, it had gone dark with many stars began illuminating the sky. She foolishly walks into the forest in hopes of taking a short cut, there she saw to her horror dozens if not hundreds of bodies of her former allies all lying in the same position as they had died, to her sides she had the sight of smoking tanks. 

\- “Just what kind of monster of you became Jazz”- thought out the raven hair woman as she recalls hearing that the forest was the Guardian battleground.

\- “Tell me Danny, was it ok to let her go just like, I may have no proof but I’m quite sure she had something to do with the killings at the church”- said Jazz to Danny who look at her with soft eyes, 

\- “Perhaps your right but for now let’s not put her sincere apologies in doubt. Come now, let’s go see our brave men”- reply Danny. 

Maybe it was the beating he got earlier, the tiredness or just the remains of friendship between him and the goth but he didn’t want to doubt his friend. From the balcony overseeing the garden and the forest where the brave caped warriors had made a stand against the forces of the Men in White now stands their truly fearless leader. 

\- “Attention everyone, glorious Lord Phantom shall say a few words”- said Chief Carlos a little more drunk than he should but not enough to impede his work, Danny thank the man as he and Jazz walk up to the front, with a firm voice the ghost-angel thank his men for the valiant efforts. 

\- “You stood against impossible odds, against an overwhelming force and even so you manage to triumph over them with gallantry, words are not enough to express my everlasting gratitude for each and every one of you.”- said Danny to his surviving cultist who were now more fanatical loyal to him. 

Without a calling they all yell together though not unison, “long live Phantom!! Death to the Men in White!!!”- the ghost boy knew he had created a segregation it was now the MIW or the Phantom cult, them or us. 

\- “I really need to put a stop to this madness”- thought the boy as he stood on the balcony fence.

The ghost boy and ghost girl look stun as the crusaders cheers and howl to their leaders, - “no my children. Long live the brave knights of Ravenhill!!!”- yell out Phantom. 

The party was something a little too simple, just some music from a stereo along with some random dancing and drinks someone bought in from the town, even so the music could be faintly heard from within the forest where a crying woman made her way back, though she was not the only to shed tears down this dirt road, Sam had been holding back her tears for so long, even though she had tasted defeat before, to surrender was even worse not even all of her defeats combine together could even begin to match this sensation, from defeat one can learn much yet what teachings can come from a surrender surly there must be a lesson somewhere nonetheless Sam could not see it.

Soon she reaches the bridge where she had hidden her fancy car, the music could no longer be heard, the area hadn’t been touched by the fires of battle for there was still grass and even flowers growing, the sounds of little critters broke the silence, with a long sigh Sam sat at the wooden bridge as she stare into the star filled sky with her teary eyes.

\- “fate sure is a cruel prankster, you put him in my way and made me fall madly in love with him and yet in the end he was far too good for me” said the raven hair girl to the star fill sky above her, soon she lowers her eyes to the sewer entry she uses to gain access from it she could see a pair of feet with a darken silhouette.

\- “So much drama for an MIW trooper.”- said a voice from the sewers.

You should be embarrassed of yourself”- said a voice from within the sewer, Sam wonder if was finally going insane as she replies - “who might you be?”-

The dark shadow slowly walks out shocking the raven hair girl as she came to reveal herself, - “may I ask what happened to you?”- question Sam as she saw a young brunette without an arm walk out the filthy sewer upon reaching the moon light one could see her face half burn.

\- “Long story trooper”- responded the brunette as she questions the battle aftermath. 

\- “... We lost...”- reply the former Captain of the MIW not really wanting to go into details she didn’t have.

\- “And Phantom?”- continue the girl, despite her horrifying wounds she still had a burning desire for battle in her only eye. Sam look at her with sympathy as the young girl made her way up to the bridge. 

\- “Still alive”- upon hearing this the girl turn to Ravenhill as she hastily walks to the mental institute. 

Making Sam question “where you are going?” the brunette stop without turning back. 

\- “The same place you should be going, to kill Phantom”- reply with a cracking voice, it didn’t take a much to know the girl was in deep pain and agony even so she had a duty to fulfill.

\- “So... you’re going to fight against a couple of hundred heavily armed fanatically loyal cultists, once you kill all of them you’re going to battle against the Guardian who kills men by the dozen and not even attack choppers can beat”- said Sam as she recalls some of the gossip in the manor regarding Jazz and Danny as well as the corpse that decor the forest. 

\- “And if by some miracle you pass through all of them, you’ll duel with the mighty Phantom, the man even tanks ran away from in sheer terror, the one I presume took your arm and eye”- continue Sam having realize who stood in front of her, the girl remain silent trembling in fear for she knew it was certain death to go there alone. 

\- “What else can I do? my whole purpose is to destroy him no matter what. Even if it means my life”- continue the young girl as she tried her very best to encourage herself as she recalled when she woke up in parking lot alone. 

\- “What if I tell you there’s another way”- said Sam as she got closer to the fifth beast of the MIW, the girl finally looks straight into the taller woman's purple eyes. 

\- “What other way do you offer”- reply the teen as she hopes for an answer that didn’t need more suffering.

Sam doubted for a moment, she knew the girl was extremely loyal to the Men in White, but then again how loyal is a hungry and beaten dog, - “come with me let’s leave the MIW, I can provide for you”- the teen heard Sam words and for a moment she wonders if she could have a normal life without labs and battles, yet she was well aware they would both be hunted like animals.

\- “We can’t, they’ll find us”- reply the girl as she saw how Sam nodded in disagreement, 

\- “I assure you they won’t find us”- continue Sam as she places a reassuring hand the girl shoulder. 

The intolerable pain in her eye and missing arm was growing ever so more for she held herself tightly, even if the MIW tried to turn her into a mindless monster she was far from it, with one last glance to Ravenhill.

\- “ok, let’s go”- reply the girl not wanting to lose more than she had already.

The brunette watch how Sam pull her car out from under the wooden bridge, she didn’t know much of them and the such but she could tell it was a fancy vehicle, as soon as Sam park her luxurious car the teen climb aboard, she knew she had been abandoned by her allies yet the moment she sat down she could feel the freedom the older woman had promise her.

\- “So, what’s your name girl?”- question Sam as she drove down the dirt road.

\- “I don’t have a real name but everyone used to call me Danielle.”- answer the wounded girl.

Midnight came at last, Jazz was reading a book within the library just a few meters away from her brother, Danny on the other hand was looking into the flash drive Sam had given him, it was all there as promise, this of course made the ghost boy wonder how she could get all of this information without rising suspicion and better yet how much of it is true, his Gothic friend truly had change and devolved into someone to be fear of. 

\- “So, what now?”- question the female Halfa as she put her book to the side and made her way to Danny. After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke as his sister wrap her arms around his neck down to his chest. 

\- “Even though I doubt he’ll be there, I’ll go to his house, let’s just hope this info is real”- said Danny soon to kiss his sisters hand, Jazz knew that this commander Bradley had to be dealt with if they ever hope for some sort of normality. 

\- “If he’s there, then what?”- continue the girl fearing the answer her beloved Danny would give.

\- “That’s pretty obvious Jazzy.”- concluded the boy.

Once more he dresses his armor like clothing, Phantom had a few suits to spare, Jazz on the other hand she too had to wait for her man to return, she was after all far too tired and wounded to follow him she also had to look out for the baby, the product of their love. 

The crusaders who had valiantly fought against the MIW had left shortly after dark, they all had earn a night off, the guard was left to the newly arrive, just outside the door stood a group a group of brave men and women who Carlos personally handpick to guard the library where Jazz had chosen to rest since her room was in shatters. 

This crusaders unlike the volunteers these dress the same cape uniform though it was completely black they even wore black mask to add to the mysticism they wanted to emanate, it is said that there are all without exception mercenaries in search for forgiveness for past sins, sins Danny did not want to know of for he didn’t want to pretend to emancipated them from.

With a final kiss Danny parted into the dark skies, his flight was long and tiring for his wounds had taken a hard toll of his wreck body and nearly broken mind, his armor felt heavier than normal, he was spent and knew it therefore Phantom brought some additional protection, Sam handgun. Unsure if she had forgotten it or if she left it as a reminder of their once friendship.

\- “I’m sorry you wasted so many years chasing me, but I’m glad you’re free from my cursed love”- thought Danny out loud as Bradley house come into view, 

The place was a three stories high mansion, with a large garden in both the front and back as well as a pool equip with a bar, a large terrace overseeing the pool, to the far right was a garage almost as large as his parents’ house.

\- “What’s with villains and luxurious mansion”- said the ghost boy as he landed on the front entry.

With not effort at all the ghost boy phase through the heavy wooden door, - “how odd, one would think he had more anti-ghost security”- though the boy. 

He carefully glided above the floor in fear of traps, the hallway was painted in bright colors, adorned with oil paintings and many potted plants of all sorts. With light movements Danny came across a living room so needlessly large, the room was painted in white along with cream colored sofas and glass bookshelves, to the far end is a huge television.

\- “What’s with all these stuff”- continue the boy in thoughts seeing how warmly decorated the interior was. 

it truly was the house of a rich man yet it didn’t have a single part that yell out “madman” or ghost freak, the ghost glided to where the television rested, in it was a gaming console with the latest games, - “ok... this is getting weird, I thought those two didn’t get alone”- said Danny in a soft voice.

As he turns around to continue his search for the MIW commander, the kitchen was equally fascinating, it was like walking in one of those celebrity houses, Phantom wonder just how Jack life was here, did he just sat in a corner or did he actually enjoy of all this luxury. 

More like sightseeing than searching the ghost boy creeped into the many rooms on the first floor, that until he heard some sort of glass hit the floor, with a wicked smile the boy glided to the room in the end of the hallway, through the slightly opened door Danny peep into the room, it was a study of some sorts, Jazz would be delighted to be in a room so full of book but at the moment that was the important thing, just against the wall is a very large desk with a lamp turn on for it was the only light in the room, Phantom could see the large silhouette of Bradley caste by the lamps light, the ghost boy could recognize it anywhere, with a deep breath Danny blasted opened the double door.

\- “Suddenly I heard a tapping as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door, you heard me rapping didn’t you Mr. Bradley”- recited Danny one of his favorite poems adding the last part of course, even with the powerful blast the shadowy figure remain motionless, thoughts of having walk into a trap ravage the boys mind. 

\- “Quote the raven never more or some other bullshit. ”- reply a croaking voice to his right, the boy instantly charges an energy ray towards where the voice had come from.

\- “Who goes there?”- continue Phantom while he heard some gulping, the voice once more spoke yet he could hear it to be drunk. 

\- “If your here for Bradley you’re a tad too late”- the mysterious person continue by instructing him to turn the light on. 

True as this voice had said Danny was too late for the Supreme Commander of the Men in White, the hero of unspoken wars and unwritten battles sat in comfortably in his chair though his brains were splatter over the bookshelf behind him, in his large hand lay a large revolver.

\- “Care to explain”- continue Phantom as he turns to see a female MIW officer all dress in her white uniform though it was wrinkly and stain with booze, her makeup was a mess it seems she had been crying, the run-down mascara was proved of it. 

The woman stood up, with sloppy steps she somehow made her way to a liqueur cabinet from where she took more rather expensive alcohol, - “what can i say, the coward fuck blew his brains out”- continue the woman as she tried her best to open the bottle, the boy looks at her from his place on the door frame as she finally manages to open his prize without a say she gulp down half the bottle in a single go. 

\- “So, who are you woman?”- question the ghost boy as he looks at her with disdain and some disgust, for a government official she did look more like a bum at this moment.

\- “I am lieutenant Sarah Blithe of the glorious Men in White”- reply the woman as she crashes on the couch she was previously sitting on; the woman looks at him with anger and equal disgust before the boy could spoke. 

\- “So, you’re the guy that killed my boyfriend... freak”- said Sarah making Phantom heart tremble for a moment.

\- “Sorry but they came looking to kill me, ok”- reply the ghost boy in his defense, the woman kept drinking almost as if she was trying to drink herself to death.

Phantom remain in complete silence unsure if he should talk with Sarah or just walk away, he chose the latter, - “you know, my boyfriend he was a real man not like this steroid filled bastard, he had the balls to challenge you twice” continue the officer forcing Danny to stop as he mentally question. 

\- “Twice? Who did I fight two times? It can’t be him, there simply no way”- Sarah stood up once more. 

\- “it’s surprising though, such a wonderful man could be the son of this dog”- continue Sarah as pick more booze from the cabinet while she explains how she had never drank anything stronger than beer, Phantom look at her with a shock expression 

\- “Your boyfriend was Jack, his was only sixteen”- continue Danny making the girl stop drinking, just moving her head towards the angel. 

\- “Actually, he was fourteen but he was a little bit taller than he should” corrected the woman, soon she looks straight into the ghost boys judging eyes, her tipsy expression changed to one of rage. 

\- “No, don’t you dare look at me like that!!! You’re the worse person in this room!!!”- scream out Sarah with her drunken voice while pointing at Danny in fury.

\- “MY Jack was a great man not like you monster!!!”- continue the MIW officer as she broke down in tears.

Danny had no idea what to do or say, he was finally seeing at close hand the losing side of the battle, just how many wife's, girlfriends, daughters and loved one were at this moment crying their eyes out as they curse the so-called angels while damning them both to hell as they were celebrating their victory and their killings. 

\- “So, will you seek revenge or something”- reply the boy in a sheepish voice while staring at the sobbing woman. 

\- “Against you? I saw you butcher through hundreds of men, rip dozens of tanks and even murder my boyfriend in his nearly invincible war machine. What can I do against a walking hell such as yourself with my two-week handgun training”- answer the Sarah containing her anger. 

She remembers her poor performance in training, she knew nothing could be done at least for now. The MIW officer look straight into Phantom demonic eyes as she walks up to him though taller than him she lowers herself, their noses almost touch, her breathing was hard.

\- “Your no angel but a demon, I swear I will expose your evils and have the whole world throw you out of your blood stain throne”- continue the girl as her alcoholic breath pierce into the boy’s nose.

The stare down ended with a spit from the girl at Danny face, she shoves her shoulder against his as she steps out, - “blood stain throne huh?”- say Phantom in a soft almost unheard voice for he had come to realize that his made-up religion had put him and Jazz in a throne yet they just chose to ignore it. 

With soft steps the ghost angel walks up to Bradley lifeless body, - “so this is how you ended? No final showdown, you just blew your brains out so you wouldn’t fight me? Coward”- said Danny as he rises his voice with every word. 

According to Sam this man was a fearsome warrior, a master strategist and brave like none other and yet his poor display in battle was exactly the opposite of what the reports had said, his suicide proves he wasn’t as brave as all thought. 

The ghost boy turns his attention to the computer screen in front of the commander, beyond what it could hid what shock him the most was his desk screen, it was a photo of Bradley, Jack and an unknown black hair woman, they all smile to the camera in delight. It was almost like looking to a completely different person, 

\- “When did their relationship fell apart?”- wonder Danny as he pulls out the letter Jack had giving him. 

\- “Here, it not my place to read it”- said Phantom almost as if he expected an answer of some sort from Bradley. 

Through the minute the ghost boy wonders in his enemy's mansion in search for Jack room, after a while of entering room fill with over price paintings Danny finally found the room he was looking for, though it was slightly harder to walk in for Sarah had pass out on the bed.

Phantom had mix feeling about the woman, on one side he murders the love of her life but on the other she is a pedophile that should be thrown in prison nonetheless he had no right to judge her for he is in an incestuous relationship with his sister and are even expecting a baby. The room was childishly decorated with movie posters and toys all over the place, fancy video games and electronics were the cherry on this strange cake of emotions, they all look heavily use.

\- “Why did he sent his son to die if they got along so well?”- question Danny in a soft tone caring not wake his unconscious companion, without warning the winged specter heard a loud click.

\- “Stay away from her, freak”- order a blonde woman while she aim an assault rifle at the ghost though her shaking hands and cracking voice hardly made her an intimidating figure, Phantom follow the order as he rise both his hand. 

\- “Easy soldier-girl I mean no harm”- the woman looks at him with her terrified eyes while she steps back for every step Danny took towards her. 

\- “Tell me woman, why did Bradley sent his son in that machine?”- his voice was low and deep but at the same time smoothing just like that of a devil.

Why did he sent his son to die, why?”- Danny repeated his question as he took hold of the rifle Jessica held, she watch in horror how the ghost boy crushes the firearm within his grasp, the fear the boy emanated was such that the woman fell to ground in sheer terror almost in panic, Phantom observe her finally giving up he turn to the side and walk away, 

\- “... I don’t know the reason, but he had personal grudge against ghosts”-said the blonde hair woman making Danny stop in his track.

\- “Care to explain”- reply the boy, Jessica remain in her position. 

\- “Well about a year ago we were working with a ghost portal we kinda borrowed from the Fenton’s. Something went wrong, dozens of ghost’s rushes in, there was one in particular, a silver hair ghost with a crown, the bastard kidnap the chief of research needless to say that was Bradley wife"- explain he woman still shaking. 

Danny on the other hand realize she was talking about Prince Aragon, the medieval prince only fought with him just once he never dared to cross him afterwards, though now that he thought about it the ghost boy never heard of the Prince ever again.

A little more relaxed the woman continue her story, - “we sent many rescue operations but they all fail, that until Bradley sent his new top hunter. Believe me if she would have fought you today I assured you, you’d be dead.”- continue Jessica yet the smirk on Danny face made her shiver, 

\- “Are you talking about Sam Manson? She wasn’t that tough”- reply the ghost boy with some arrogance as Jessica's eyes widen. 

\- “Anyhow, she manages to slay the crowned ghost but the hostage was long death and well when you and the cultist started to wear all that medieval stuff and started to call each other with titles such as lord... though we didn’t say it, we all thought you had something to do with that ghost King”- continue the girl unable to answer the given question soon she heard a “thank you” with that Phantom became invisible and phase out.

Up above in the dark skies Danny look down to the mansion where is dreaded enemy once live, - “a misunderstanding, a confusion, revenge. Jack and so many died for you, you bastard!!!”- yell out Phantom. 

\- “... And so many died for me...”- unable to hold his tears the boy weep while observing many MIW patrol cars heading to Bradley's mansion. 

Taking it as his cue to leave the ghost-angel hastily left, as he journeys back to his home his body began to ache in pain, his mind agonizes, he was at his limit, the simple flight to Bradley’s mansion was too much, he just realizes he wouldn’t have lasted in another fight, soon his Ravenhill was in sight though wreck it was still his home. 

As he finally arrives home, he could see his beloved Jasmine still sleeping soundly in the couch, such an atrocious event come from their love, in just one day he could see hate, anger, cruelty... Loyalty, friendship devotion, all in one. 

The years pass by in a wink of an eye, two years after the attack, Ravenhill had been fully reconstructed than to the volunteer work of the nearby towns and the Angel believers, as expected the first floor was turn into some bizarre version of a church with winged figures everywhere and some made up priest would do mass every Sunday.

The second floor was converted into a daycare for the children not only of those who worship the “Angels” but for all who came here, tourist included, the third floor was made into an orphanage unexpectedly not just for the children of the crusaders and other misfortune kids but also for the sons and daughters of the MIW, of course the government refuse to this idea mostly in fear of them been brainwash or mistreated even if such accusations were unfunded, finally all the way up to the fifth floor was reconstructed for the Angels personal use. 

Only a year more later the Men in White was dissolved, they could never recover from the battle in Ravenhill since they were mostly a separated branched from the government they lost all of its supported, the reason they gave the public for going under was that they took full responsibility for the fail operation in Ravenhill and for those who had valiantly laid their lives in the line of duty. 

This and many other excuses were given but in reality, they shut down because they could not obtain the hybrids they had promise hence losing governmental support and finally their experimental technology was far too expensive for them to keep, nonetheless almost as in an act of revenge the MIW sold the blueprints of the GH-101 and all its know-how to many countries they even included their ghost hunting technology and weaponry.

Throughout the following years many Phantom Churches were built not only on this side of the world though none as big as Ravenhill, yet old hatred isn’t easily forgotten for these places were target to violent attacks done by former members of the MIW or by people who saw the Angel as fake yet none had the courage to attack Phantom for all the aggressors would surrender or run away at his mere sight. 

By the tenth year after the battle countries all over the world started to show off their new robotic technology, each and every nation had their own version of the GH-101 though with different names, the fact that most of Phantom fight with the metal man was televise made it so much easier for the armies around the world to want such machine in their lines, these metal beasts were soon to replace the tank force, they were faster, stronger and better equipped.

\- “Kinda hard to believe, so many of those robots started to appear out of nowhere in almost every army in the world, hell even African nations have their own versions of it”- said Danny as he read the newspaper one Saturday morning in their bedroom balcony while he and Jazz enjoyed breakfast. 

\- “Well once you learn the trick in making them, their surprisingly easy to build but they’re not cheap I guess”- reply Jazz as she sips some coffee while seeing the photos of some cheap GHs from poorer counties nonetheless they weren’t any less dangerous than their more expensive counterparts. 

\- “Some of this look quite so intimidating... and more powerful than the one I fought”- continue the ghost boy with some concern in his voice for if he had to battle with a new and modern GH it would spell his doom.

\- “Not all are bad news, there are some strong rumors of civilian models for construction use”- added Jazz while she looks into her brothers worried eyes.

\- “But I think maybe we should ask Vlad to help us get a few of those machines you know for a rainy day”- concluded the female Halfa, Danny knew times were changing way too fast for his liking, even if he didn’t want to, soon he might require his own GH.

\- “Should we wake the kids up? Its already nine-thirty”- ask Danny while looking at his watch.

\- “Let them sleep a little more, they were up till late playing with their grandparents”- answer the silver hair girl with giggles in between. 

There was a knocking at the door, there were two doors here one leading to their private quarters while the other lead to the hallway, it was on this door that the knocking was heard, - “come in”- said Jazz as she soon took a large bit from a toast of bread, from the door walk in a white caped crusader 

\- “Mail has arrived my Lord”- said the man as he handed the correspondence to his “master” and slowly walk away. 

The boy looks into the mail most of it was garbage, some were letters from more conventional churches imploring the angels to join their faith but none ever bother in sending someone to personally speak with them if fear they would converted to his faith, 

\- “Would you look at that”- said Danny surprise as he handed an invitation to Jazz.

Upon opening the invite, it read: “We the Manson family cordially invite you Daniel Fenton and Jasmine Fenton to our daughter Samantha Manson wedding with Ryan Cohen on the 20 of November, signed Pamela and Jeremy Manson.”

The invitation was handwritten and even perfumed, the envelope was carefully decorated there was no doubt it was made by the refine taste of Sam mother, Danny look over the remaining mail yet there was another letter send to his name, it was a simple white envelope. 

\- “Don’t come to my wedding, signed Sam”- read out loud the boy as his initial enthusiasm died out.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was her life like now, the MIW didn’t search for her they just had too much on their plate, after its disbandment all surviving troopers, scientist, engineers, very much anyone who ever work for them were left unemployed, unpaid and without any type of money settlement, there were even strong rumors saying many became mercenaries since they weren’t welcome in police or military institutes even the scientist sold themselves to nations willing to accept them for a cheap price.

.

\- “Don’t take to heart honey, I’m sure we’re bad memories for her”- said Jazz as she picks up the dishes and took them to the kitchen, the glass door leading into the bedroom was open, from it came out a ten-year-old boy, his hair was silver, his pupils were bright red and the sclera was pitch black.

\- “Morning dad”- greeted the boy follow by a loud yawn as he scratches the back of his head.

\- “Good morning daddy”- said a young girl who walk in only a few moments after the boy, just like her brother she too sported snow-white hair and the same scary eyes. 

\- “Good morning kids”- reply Danny to his children, soon his wife greeted the kids and offer them breakfast as she added, - “Jack go wake up your grandparents”- 

their daughter walks up to the balcony and climb up to see downwards, - “Look daddy, what are the Ravens doing?”- Question the girl while she pointed out to the caped guards. 

Years ago, Phantom officially named the crusaders as the Raven Guard since their baptism of fire was in Ravenhill, the name was only natural yet they all became a little too fond to the given name.

\- “Yes sweetheart, their doing a guard change”- answer the Halfa with a big smile and cheery tone as he picks his daughter up. 

Soon Jazz came back with a couple of plates next to her was her mother Maddie who also carried some plates, Danny look over to his sister and his mother, it was such a lovely scene Danny still wonder if their parents had truly accepted their sick and forbidden relationship or if they just follow with this bizarre excuse of love due to the many horrifying events that took place throughout the years. The bedroom door open with a loud thud.

\- “Good morning everybody!!!” yell out Danny and Jasmine father even with the passing of time he was still the overly happy large man, in his arms was a two-year-old baby, the third daughter of the Halfas. 

\- “Sorry for not waiting for you guys but it almost ten in the morning”- Danny said in a way to excuse himself for not waiting them for breakfast, though in defense of the Halfas they were out “patrolling” all night.

In recent years the old couple would visit the two half ghosts that were their children as often as they could, before they were far too busy with their work yet there truly wasn’t much the two most famous ghost hunter in Amity Park could do to actually help their own kids in the many battles they had to endure. 

Nonetheless it didn’t mean they didn’t care or try to aid them however they could but after the battle with the MIW the older Fenton’s basically move in with their kids, though they never spoke it out loud they felt like failures for not been able to protect their son and daughter in any of the many occasion the dread MIW had attack them, at least now they would be there for the next manic group that came looking for trouble. After breakfast the girls went over to the study to see some projects Maddie had in mind. 

\- “You know my son it really wasn’t necessary to name your kids like your mother and I, it’s flattering and all but I’m still kinda surprise in how you name your last daughter”- said the large man as he watch the kids play video games in the living room. 

\- “Especially considering all that happened”- continue the man as he opens a package of cookies.

Phantom look to his father with kindness, though true he and Jazz named their firstborn as their father Jack, the Halfa also did it to honor the MIW beast also call Jack, for some reason he couldn’t point out why he felt somewhat attach to the boy perhaps it was due to the nature of their fight or how it ended, their first daughter is named Madeline, she was named after their mother, thankfully there was no hidden meaning to it. 

\- “Dad I know but Jazz chose her named and wouldn’t take any other”- reply Danny sheepishly while his youngest crawl to her siblings who had their eyes glue to the game.

\- “Don’t bother them, come over here Samantha”- call out Danny as his father chuckle. 

\- “But seriously son, don’t get me wrong but hope my grandchildren don’t pick up on certain habits of yours”- said the man with a wink.

The boy remains in silence as he came to realize what his father meant, - “I hope so too, but been the only of our kind might make things difficult for them”- reply the boy with melancholy in his voice yet his dad pulls him close. 

\- “But on the other hand, if they do, little Jack gonna get one hell of a deal”- whisper senior Jack making his thirty-year-old son blush as bright as a tomato, unable to mouth any words the “Angel” limited himself to look at his children. 

Later that night in the Halfas bedroom both winged creatures laid in their bed, - “so we going despite having Sam uninvited us”- said Jazz as she snuggles to her beloved Danny, surly it may be Sam wedding but it was her mother who invited them and not her. 

\- “I don’t know, I don’t want to ruin her party”- reply the ghost boy while he too snuggles to his beloved. 

\- “It’s been ten long years I’m sure we can all be friends again”- continue the female Halfa. 

Her brother looks at her - “but we could also wake her OCD all over again”- reply the boy. 

\- “Let’s just send her some gifts” continue Danny as Jazz answer with a - “sure.”-

Even with Bradley and the MIW out of the way it didn’t mean they were safe from other maniacs and haters, after all there will always be an MIW though with a different name, with a different uniform, with a different crazed leader and perhaps even with a different flag but even so they will still fight. 

Jasmine look unto her beloved eyes and said - “I love you with all my heart Danny.”-

End

Thank you so much for reading this work of fanfiction  
A special thanks to my friend qjs88 for his unconditional support during this fiction  
To all who read Thank you so much  
There will be future projects


End file.
